


Demono vaikas I

by AfiaAberdeen



Series: Demono vaikas [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: Lietuvių kalba
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-08-20 13:10:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 31
Words: 40,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20228389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AfiaAberdeen/pseuds/AfiaAberdeen
Summary: Kruvinojo Mėnulio naktį gimusi Ravena nė nenutuokia, kad jos tėvas – demonas. Iki šiol gyvenusi ramų gyvenimą, ji atranda daugybę nepaprastų dalykų: Krištolo rūmus, paslėptus uoloje, paslaptingus tunelius, vedančius į pasaulius, apie kurios žino tik ypatingi žmonės, ir galiausiai – patį Krištolo rūmų savininką, Neptūną, pasiųstą atskleisti jai visą tiesą...





	1. Chapter 1

_1939 metai, Balandžio 28 diena_

Raudoni žaibai lyg botagai čaižė niūrų nakties dangų ir nušvietė milžinišką akmeninę tvirtovę, kuri įprastai skendėdavo šiurpioje, niekam nepriimtinoje tamsoje. Jos ilgaamžiai kuorai buvo negailestingai talžomi stipraus vėjo gūsių ir visą dieną nesiliaujančio lietaus. Ką tik atėjo vidurnaktis, šaltis skverbėsi į kiekvieną kampelį, netgi ten, kur pasenę laiptai vedė į giliausius požemius, iš kurių sklido kraujo kvapas ir kankinamų kalinių dejonės.

Paprastam žmogui ta tvirtovė atrodytų grėsminga ir bauginanti. Ją supo aukšta gynybinė siena, o į vidų buvo galima patekti tik pro pakeliamąjį tiltą, akylai saugomą sargybinių. Kaliniams pabėgti buvo labai mažai vilties, jie ne kartą bandė praeiti nepastebėti, bet negailestingi sargybiniai nė kiek nedvejojo juos nužudyti, o lankininkai laukė kada galės juos nušauti savo tyliu bei mirtinu šūviu. Jų figūros, kartkartėmis apšviečiamos žaibo šviesos, atrodė kaip sustingusios laike šarvuotos statulos, jų nepaveikė net stipriausios audros.

Tu prieš juos neturėtum jokio šanso išgyventi, tačiau žmones su ypatingais gebėjimais išlaikyti buvo kur kas sunkiau. Tam, kad jie nepabėgtų, reikėjo užburti vartus arba pastatyti magiškas sienas, bet kai kurie vis tiek sugebėdavo prasilaužti. Deja, pasprukusių buvo tik keletas...

Netrukus vienas iš sargybinių nuleido pakeliamąjį tiltą ir nusilenkė juo einančiam žmogui. Jo sunkūs batai lėtai žengė nuo tilto ant akmenimis grįsto kelio. Sargybiniai įsitempę laukė, rankose spausdami ietis, su skydais ir kalavijais prie šonų. Po kelių sekundžių, kai vyriškis išniro iš tamsos, jie pagaliau galėjo matyti piktą jo veidą. Lietus buvo permerkęs jo ilgą violetinį apsiaustą, vanduo žliaugė ant patižusios žemės.

– Nepriimkite nė vieno, norinčio patekti pro vartus, – prakalbo vyras, nusiimdamas nuo galvos gobtuvą. – Ar dar nesučiupote kalinio?

– Ne, bet padėtis kontroliuojama, – atsiliepė sargybinis, stovintis prie pakeliamojo tilto. – Jis negalėjo pasprukti iš Tamsos Karalystės, nes buvo sužeistas, pone.

– Praneškite, kai jį rasite, bet be manęs nieko jam nedarykite, aišku?

Vyriškis apsisuko ir nuėjo tvirtovės link. Sargybiniai įdėmiai žiūrėjo į jį tol, kol jis pranyko už vartų. Viduje buvo kur kas jaukiau nei atrodė. Ilgą koridorių, išklotą tamsiai raudonu kilimu, apšvietė ryški deglų šviesa. Vyriškis nusisegė apsiaustą ir ėjo neskubėdamas, tarsi nenorėdamas sukelti jokio garso, jo akys buvo įsmeigtos į duris priekyje. Priartėjęs jis patraukė rankeną į save ir durys girgždėdamos atvėrė vaizdą priešais.

Tai buvo didžiulė erdvi salė. Kad galėtum pamatyti kas viduje, reikėjo primerkti akis, nes aplinkui buvo tamsu, mirkčiojo tik kelios žvakės, pastatytos viduryje sunkaus ąžuolinio stalo. Virš vienos iš tų liepsnų vyriškis įžiūrėjo veidą. Tai buvo šios tvirtovės šeimininkas. Kaip visuomet jis atrodė rimtas, delnai buvo pakelti virš žvakės, raudonos akys įsmeigtos tiesiai į ją, lyg ten kažką regėtų. Akimirką atrodė, kad tas šeimininkas pamažu keičia pavidalą, kad suformuodamos ragus jam virš galvos raitosi dvi juodos gyvatės.

Kažkokia nepaaiškinama jėga traukė naująjį salės lankytoją artyn, jis tarsi užhipnotizuotas spoksojo į bauginančią būtybę ir tarsi bevalis ėjo į priekį, bet kai plykstelėjo žaibas ir salė nušvito, keistas pojūtis dingo. Tuo metu šeimininkas pakėlė galvą.

– Atleiskite, kad trukdau, valdove, – nusilenkė jam parankinis. – Kalinys paspruko iš požemių.

– Taip? – tamsusis padaras patraukė rankas nuo liepsnos ir pakilo nuo krėslo, jo akyse sužibėjo piktos ugnelės.

– Puikiai žinote, kad jis vienas iš Ypatingųjų, – stengdamasis nerodyti jokių emocijų kalbėjo vyriškis. – Tikrai panaudojo savo gebėjimus, kad sugriautų sienas.

– Ar tu buvai jas užbūręs?

– Naidželas burtus įveikė, valdove, – išlemeno parankinis, nudelbdamas žvilgsnį į grindis. – Ką man dabar daryti?

Šeimininkas priėjo artyn ir primerkęs akis nužvelgė jį nuo galvos iki kojų. Atrodė, kad tos nežemiškos akys permato jį kiaurai.

– O kur Melburnas?

– Mums nepavyko rasti kalinio prie tvirtovės, tad jis išėjo ieškoti jo prie Tamsos Karalystės vartų.

– Gerai. Pasakyk jam, kad kai sugaus Naidželą, atgabentų jį man gyvą.

– Klausau, mano pone.

Parankinis pagarbiai nusilenkė ir greitai pasišalino iš salės. Aplenkęs sargybinius kieme ir vėl išėjęs už tvirtovės sienų, jis nuskubėjo Tamsos Karalystės vartų link. Lietus jau buvo kiek aprimęs ir jis galėjo geriau įžiūrėti kelią, bet atrodė, kad žaibas niekada nesibaigs, jo raudona šviesa vis nutvieksdavo kelią, o nugriaudėjęs griaustinis priversdavo krūptelėti. Tačiau parankinis nesustojo tol, kol nepasiekė tikslo.

Prie vartų buvo susirinkę daugybė sargybinių. Per juos buvo neįmanoma kažką pamatyti, bet kai jis priartėjo, sargybiniai praretėjo. Pirmiausia jis atkreipė dėmesį į Melburną, klūpintį prie kažkokio kūno ant žemės. Kai tas kūnas pajudėjo, jis pagriebė jam už plaukų ir privertė jį atsistoti. Tai, be abejo, buvo jų bėglys. Melburnas laukė jo žinodamas, kad norėdamas pabėgti jis privalės kirsti vartus.

– Gali mane užmušti, aš tau nieko nesakysiu! – pro dantis iškošė Naidželas. – Nei apie Ordiną, nei apie Arelą!

– Nesvarbu kaip, aš tave vis tiek priversiu, – Melburnas spyrė jam į pilvą ir tik dabar pastebėjęs savo partnerį atsitiesė, nuo veido nusimesdamas šlapių plaukų sruogą.

– Ramiau, Melburnai, dar netyčia jį nužudysi! – persigando parankinis.

Tas susierzinęs dėbtelėjo į jį.

– Na ir kas? Manai, kad man tai kažką reiškia?

– Valdovas įsakė atvesti jį gyvą, jeigu tu jį nužudysi, jis apkaltins mane, kad nevykdau įsakymų.

– O kodėl man turėtų tai rūpėti? – Melburnas paleido Naidželą ir šis kaip bulvių maišas susmuko ant žemės.

– Nepamiršk, ką Traigonas mums pažadėjo.

– Ar tu pats tuo tiki, Rodžeri? – nusijuokė Melburnas. – Tikrai tiki, kad jis mums duos valdyti savo žemes?

– Jis jau davė žemių savo ankstesniems parankiniams, ar tau tai nieko nesako?

– Man nerūpi, esu Traigono šuo ne dėl žemių.

– O dėl ko tada?

Melburnas nusibraukė nuo šlapio apsiausto kraują ir pagriebęs kalinį užlaužė jam rankas už nugaros.

– Ar eisi, ar reikės nutempti?

– Eisiu, – neturėdamas kito pasirinkimo išlemeno jis, jausdamas kaip jo riešus apgaubia šaltas antrankių metalas.

– Nebandyk ir vėl pasprukti, tau nėra jokių šansų, – vyras stumtelėjo jį į priekį ir ėmė eiti tvirtovės link. – Sargyba, likite budėti, aš dar grįšiu.

Rodžeris nenoriai patraukė iš paskos, saugodamas kalinį iš nugaros ir spoksodamas į savo partnerį priekyje, ir jam darėsi vis pikčiau. Melburnas buvo vienas iš patikimiausių Traigono pakalikų, aukščiausiasis karininkas, raitosios sargybos tvarkytojas. Rodžeris jam labai pavydėjo, nes tarnavo Traigonui kur kas ilgiau, bet vis dar nepasiekė aukštesnio rango ir galėjo vadovauti tik žemesnio laipsnio kariams. Kad ir kaip jis bandė įtikti valdovui, tai nė kiek nepadėjo, jis vis bandė spėlioti, kaip Melburnas taip greitai tapo toks patikimas, bet jokios priežasties nerado.

– Aš čia dėl asmeninių problemų, – pajutęs jo žvilgsnį prakalbo Melburnas. – Jeigu taip nori žinoti, aš tuo visiškai nesididžiuoju, bet tai nereiškia, kad paliksiu šią tvirtovę.

– Kokių asmeninių problemų? – nustebo Rodžeris.

– Traigonas visuomet buvo suktas tipelis, tad niekada nerodyk jam savo silpnybės, nes sukelsi jam tik pasišlykštėjimą. Traigonas negali pakęsti silpnų ir padlaižių, ir jei paverksi jam ant peties, tai dar nereiškia, kad gausi viską, ko užsimanęs.

– Tu manai, kad aš verkiu jam ant peties?! – įsižeidė Rodžeris.

– Man nerūpi, bet netgi aš žinau, kad tu bailys, – jis staiga sustojo, atsigręžė į partnerį, žaibo greičiu išsitraukęs kalaviją prikišo jam prie gerklės ir akimirką tylėdamas atidžiai nužiūrėjo jo veidą, jo ranka nė kiek nesudrebėjo. – Taip, tu ir dabar bijai, stebiuosi, kodėl tu vis dar čia.

Rodžeris vyptelėjo, žvelgdamas į žibančius ašmenis.

– Tu mane nuvertini, aš dar parodysiu, ką sugebu.

– Pažiūrėsim, – Melburnas paslėpė kalaviją makštyje ir dar kartą stumtelėjo kalinį.

Kurie laiką jie ėjo visiškai tylėdami. Ta tyla Rodžeriui nė kiek nepatiko, bet kompanionas, atrodo, visiškai to nepaisė, jų santykiai niekada nebuvo patys geriausi, net jei jie buvo priversti dirbti kartu. Jo žvilgsnis minutėlę paklaidžiojo dangumi ir nors viską užstojo debesys, jis pamatė keistą reginį, kokio prieš tai niekada nebuvo regėjęs. Vienoje pusėje, kur debesų sluoksnis praretėjo, į žemę krito keistai raudona šviesa. Tik jiems pasiekus tvirtovę Rodžeris suprato, jog tą neįprastą reiškinį sukėlė mėnulis, ir jo akys išsiplėtė iš nuostabos. Mėnulis atrodė kitaip nei įprastai, užuot švietęs sidabrine šviesa jis skleidė ryškiai raudoną švytėjimą, tarytum jį būtų nudažęs kraujas.

– Pastebėjai, ar ne? – net nepažvelgdamas į jį paklausė Melburnas. – Žinai, kokia šiandien naktis?

– Kruvinojo Mėnulio? – susiraukė Rodžeris, stengdamasis apsimesti, kad jam tai nė kiek nerūpi. – Ir kas čia tokio ypatingo?

– Šiąnakt valdovui gims vaikas ir jo galios sustiprės dvigubai. Nuo šios nakties Traigono neįveiksiu net aš, tad kam tau stengtis kažką įrodyti?

Jis paspyrė duris ir įstūmė Naidželą į vidų. Perėję koridorių jie įžengė į didžiąją salę. Kai Traigonas pagaliau stojo priešais kalinį, jo veide išryškėjo klastinga šypsena. Pamatęs jo raudonas akis Naidželas pašiurpo, kojos tarsi įaugo į žemę, tačiau jis žinojo, kad pabėgti neįmanoma, jo likimas nulemtas.

– Tu paskutinis, – ištarė Traigonas, lėtai eidamas aplink kalinį. – Ir ką ketini daryti vienas?

– Ir ko, tavo manymu, turėčiau imtis? – piktai metė Naidželas.

Melburnas įtūžęs spyrė jam į pilvą ir vyras dejuodamas suklupo ant grindų.

– Kai kalbi su valdovu, kreipkis į jį mandagiai, aišku?!

Traigonas primerkė akis.

– Ar nebandysi atkurti savo Ordino, kad ir vėl stotum prieš mane?

– Tas Ordinas ne mano, – paprieštaravo kalinys. – Jį subūrė Azara.

– Man tai visiškai nerūpi, tu išdavei mane ir stojai į jų pusę. Žinodamas visus mano planus, tu galėjai jiems viską pasakyti.

– Aš nesakiau jiems nė žodžio, paleisk mane.

Melburnas susierzinęs spyrė jam į veidą. Naidželas suklupo ant grindų, bet nebegalėjo atsikelti, jo rankos vis dar buvo sukaustytos antrankiais.

– Kodėl perėjai į jų pusę? Kodėl pradėjai karą su manimi? – neatlyžo Traigonas, iš aukšto žiūrėdamas į jį. – Aš žadėjau dosniai atsilyginti, jeigu palikęs Zeurato Ordiną išduosi man visas jo paslaptis, kodėl tu vėl grįžai ten?

– Tu manai, kad aš toks beširdis kaip tu? Aš nesu nė vienų pusėje, kaip tu gali to nesuprasti?

– Nemeluok! – Melburnas užsimojo trenkti, bet Traigonas sugavo jo ranką ir jo rimtas žvilgsnis privertė parankinį sustoti.

– Aš įstojau į Ordiną tam, kad būčiau naudingas kaip gydytojas mūšio lauke. Man reikėjo pinigų, kad gydyčiau savo sergančią seserį, o tai buvo puiki proga, – teisinosi Naidželas.

– Gerai, – Traigonas pasilenkė arčiau jo ir pažvelgė tiesiai į akis. – Jeigu nori, kad paleisčiau tave gyvą, pasakyk man Ordino ketinimus dabar.

– Mūšis jau pasibaigė, tu laimėjai, ko tau dar reikia?

– Jeigu nepaklusi man, tavo vietą kameroje užims tavo sesuo, – grasino Traigonas. – Bija Marat, ar ne?

Naidželas įtūžęs net sugriežė dantimis, bet žinojo, kad nieko nesugebės pakeisti. Jis išdavė Traigoną ir tuo pačiu Zeurato Ordiną, dabar jam niekas nepadės ištrūkti ir jis liks tūnoti Tamsos tvirtovės požemiuose iki pat savo gyvenimo galo.

Rodžeris stovėjo sustingęs lyg akmuo ir tylėdamas stebėjo incidentą. Jis puikiai žinojo, ką Melburnas turėjo omenyje minėdamas, kad Traigonas suktas tipelis ir gauna viską, ko trokšta. Nors jau tarnavo jam dvidešimt metų, vyras dar niekada nesijuto toks pažemintas, juk jo tėvai tapo Traigono tarnais tokiu pat žeminančiu grasinimų būdu. Viduje tvenkėsi tik dar didesnis pyktis, Rodžeris trokšte troško atkeršyti Traigonui už viską, ką jis padarė, užimti Tamsos Karalystės sostą ir paversti jį ir Melburną savo vergais. Kitos išeities nebuvo.

– Rodžeri, išvesk Naidželą ir užrakink jį Žemutiniuose požemiuose, – nutraukė jo mintis Traigonas.

– Klausau, mano pone, – nusilenkė jis ir pagriebęs kalinį už grandinių greitai išėjo iš salės, palikdamas joje tik Traigoną ir Melburną.

– Ramiau, aš ir pats galiu eiti, – piktai iškošė Naidželas, jo kojos painiojosi su kiekvienu žingsniu, kai Rodžeris tempė jį tolyn koridoriumi.

– Čia ne pageidavimų koncertas, – pareiškė jis. – Kaip matai, valdovas vis dar tikisi sužinoti apie Ordiną, kitaip būtų tave nužudęs. Jis nežaidžia su tais, kurie jam visiškai nenaudingi.

– Kam tai rūpi? – piktai metė kalinys ir pagaliau ištraukęs grandines iš jo rankų ėmė eiti pats. – Aš įkliuvau į jo pinkles, anksčiau ar vėliau jis mane nužudys.

– Jeigu nori, galiu tave paleisti.

– Ką tu pasakei?! – apstulbęs riktelėjo Naidželas.

Tuo metu plykstelėjo žaibas ir ryški šviesa apšvietė jų abiejų veidus, o po to nugriaudėjo kurtinantis griaustinis. Jie tylėdami perėjo ilgą tamsų koridorių ir pasiekė grotuotas duris, kurios atidaromos garsiai girgždėjo. Rodžeris nusikabino nuo sienos deglą ir uždegęs jį lengvu rankos mostu stumtelėjo kalinį vidun.

Priešais juos nusidriekė požemis apgriuvusiomis sienomis. Naidželas net susiraukė, pajutęs šlykštų puvėsių kvapą. Tunelis vietomis buvo drėgnas ir apaugęs pelėsiais, mirtinoje tyloje girdėjosi tik įkyriai lašnojantis vanduo ir monotoniškas jų žingsnių aidas. Ši vieta atrodė labai sena, kur kas senesnė už pačią tvirtovę, niekas jos netvarkė jau daugelį metų, ir net šaltis, atrodo, skverbėsi iki kaulų smegenų.

– Kas tau iš to, kad mane paleisi? – pašaipiai paklausė Naidželas, kai Rodžeris nieko neatsakė. – Tik nesakyk, kad tau manęs gaila.

– Man nieko negaila, tiesiog mėgstu nepaklusti, – šyptelėjo vyriškis. – Be to, aš visą laiką pavydėjau Traigonui ir svajojau tapti toks, kaip jis. Deja, Traigonas per stiprus, kad aš jį taip paprastai įveikčiau, todėl geriausia su juo susidėti, kad jis neįtartų mano ketinimų ir būtų nepasiruošęs, kai aš jį pulsiu.

– Galbūt, – gūžtelėjo pečiais Naidželas. – Bet jeigu žmogus turi silpną valią, Traigonas gali skaityti jo mintis.

– Manai, kad aš to nežinau? – nusijuokė Rodžeris. – Aš naudoju burtus, todėl jis niekada nesužinos ką aš galvoju. Patikėk, Traigonas turi ne vieną silpnybę ir aš būtinai tuo pasinaudosiu.

– Ar ne per daug tikiesi? – šyptelėjo Naidželas, stengdamasis išlaisvinti savo riešus iš geležinių pančių, jo žvilgsnis buvo nukreiptas į parankinį, kad tik šis neįtartų jo ketinimų. – Ir kodėl tai pasakoji būtent man?

Rodžeris staiga įsmeigė akis tiesiai į jį. Kalinys akimirką sustingo, baimindamasis, kad jis pastebėjo jo bandymą ištrūkti.

– Noriu, kad tu žaistum šį žaidimą kartu su manimi, – netikėtai pareiškė Rodžeris. – Tada tu būsi laisvas ir galėsi lankyti savo seserį. Ką apie tai manai?

– Tu nori, kad aš apsimesčiau Traigono tarnu ir pasakyčiau jam visas Ordino paslaptis?

– Tavo Ordinas ir taip jau žlugęs, Traigonas išžudė beveik visus narius, argi tau jis vis dar rūpi?

– Žinoma. Jei Traigonas nebūtų man grasinęs, nebūčiau su juo net susidėjęs. Dar ne viskas prarasta, mes galime atkurti Ordiną.

– Nejau manai, kad po visko, ką padarei, Azara tavimi pasitikės? – Rodžerio akyse plykstelėjo neapykanta. – Net jei iš tikrųjų linki Ordinui tik gero, Azara tavęs daugiau niekada nepriims atgal, nes tu jau suteršei savo sielą.

Naidželas įsiutęs sugniaužė kumščius ir jie pradėjo žibėti sidabrine šviesa. Rodžeris nustebęs atsitraukė, stebėdamas kaip grandinės žvangėdamos nukrito jam nuo riešų. Antrankių metalas, žinoma, buvo raudonas, ką tik išlydytas, ir jo viduje tvenkėsi dar didesnis pyktis, kaipgi jis anksčiau negalėjo suprasti? Naidželas tik vaidino silpną, laukdamas tinkamos progos pasprukti.

– Tu nieko nežinai nei apie mane, nei apie Azarą! – riktelėjo kalinys ir pagriebė Rodžerį už drabužių. – Anksčiau ar vėliau tu keliausi su manimi į pragarą!

Parankinis net aiktelėti nespėjo, jo kojos prarado pusiausvyrą, kai grubios rankos nustūmė jį tolyn ir prirėmė prie sienos. Jis juto, kaip įtūžusio Naidželo pirštai sminga jam į odą, kaip nuo spaudimo už jo skyla akmeninė siena. Atrodė, kad šiuo metu Naidželas gali padaryti bet ką, ta didžiulė jėga ir baimė Rodžerio akyse jį tiesiog svaigino, bet staiga sudrebėjo žemė ir jo pirštai atsileido.

– Kas gi čia dabar?! – riktelėjo jis, akys nukrypo išėjimo iš požemių link.


	2. Chapter 2

Traigono žvilgsnis įsmigo į moterį, kurią jam atvedė sargybiniai. Panarinusi galvą ji ėjo labai lėtai, jis aiškiai matė jos drebančias rankas, bet šį kartą tai jam visiškai nepatiko. Nelaukdamas, kol ji prieis, Traigonas tvirtai paklausė:  
– Kur ji?  
– Mirė, – slogiu balsu ištarė moteris.  
– Ėmė ir numirė? Vaikas, kurio gyslomis teka demono kraujas?  
Akimirką truko tyla. Moteris pagaliau pakėlė akis ir stojo tiesiai priešais jį.  
– Mes juk nežinojome, kad ji gali būti tik pusiau demonė, o tai reiškia, kad ji gali būti mirtinga, tiesa?  
– Kada ir kaip tai įvyko?  
– Ji mirė būdama vos penkių mėnesių. Po paskutinio mūsų susitikimo.  
– Ne šiandien? – tiesiog įtūžo jis. – O aš maniau, kad ji turėjo gimti Kruvinojo Mėnulio naktį!  
– Aš irgi taip galvojau, bet ką man dabar daryti, kad taip neįvyko? Ji mirė, nejau nesupranti? Nejau nė karto nepatikrinai Azarato, jei taip ją branginai?  
– Neapsimesk kvaila! – Traigonas įnirtęs taip vožė jai per veidą, kad ji krito ant grindų. – Kodėl tu man meluoji, Arela? Tu puikiai žinai, kad aš negaliu patekti į Azaratą, nes Azara apgaubė jį apsauginiu skydu. Tai reiškia, kad Ravena gimė šiandien, bet tu nori ją nuo manęs nuslėpti! – jis pagriebė jai už drabužių ir pakėlęs prirėmė prie sienos. – Pasakyk man tiesą, jei nenori dar labiau nukentėti.  
Išsigandusi moteris nepajėgė priešintis, jo tvirtos rankos nė kiek nesudrebėjo ir ji žinojo, kad išsisukti nepavyks. Bet staiga po kojomis sudrebėjo žemė ir Traigono pirštai truputį atsileido. O po to pasigirdo kurtinantis sprogimas. Išėjimą saugantys sargybiniai buvo nublokšti tolyn, į vidų pradėjo veržtis ugnies kamuoliai. Traigonas šoko artyn ir išvydo iš ugnies išnyrančią moterį. Ji laikė į priekį ištiesusi ilgą magišką lazdą, jos auksinis kristalas skleidė akinančią šviesą. Paskui moteris mostelėjo ranka, ir sukilęs vėjas išsklaidė visą ugnį aplink. Labai ilgi balti moters plaukai nugulė ant nugaros.  
– Azara? – drebančiu balsu sukuždėjo Arela.  
Toji tik piktai stebeilijo į Traigoną.  
– Paleisk Arelą arba pasigailėsi.  
Demonas vyptelėjo. Tai buvo viena iš pikčiausių ir stipriausių jo priešininkių, visad griaunančių jo planus.  
– Žinau, kad Naidželas taip pat čia, – toliau kalbėjo moteris.  
– Tau vis dar reikia to išdaviko?  
Azaros atsakymas buvo smūgis. Ji tik ištiesė lazdą, o Traigonas skriejo per milžinišką salę ir visu kūnu trenkėsi į sieną. Tai jį dar labiau įsiutino, tad pašokęs ant kojų jis mostelėjo ranka – į priešininkę pliūptelėjo ugnies kamuolys, bet ji atmušė jį lazda. Į visas puses pažiro auksinės žiežirbos. Arela tarsi apdujusi nesuprato, kas dedasi aplinkui, bijojo pajudėti, tik protarpiais matė žybsint magišką energiją, kurią vienas į kitą svaidė priešininkai.  
Ji jau norėjo pakilti ir eiti, bet stiprus smūgis vėl paguldė ją ant grindų. Pramerkusi akis moteris priešais save išvydo raudonas Traigono akis.  
– Pasakyk man tiesą ir galėsi eiti.  
– Ne, – iškošė ji.  
Demonas griebė jai už rankos, bet magiškos šviesos pliūpsnis parklupdė jį ant kelių.  
– Aš viską tau pasakysiu, – aršios Azaros akys įsmigo tiesiai į jį. – Tu teisus, Ravena gyva.  
– Ką tu darai?! – persigando Arela. – Kodėl tu sakai jam tiesą?  
– Tai tavo pačios labui, – jos žvilgsnis sušvelnėjo. – Anksčiau ar vėliau jis sužinos.  
– Ne, Azara, tu negali taip pasielgti! Prašau, tik ne tai! – pro ašaras maldavo moteris. – Aš niekada neatiduosiu jam savo dukters!  
– Nenuvertink Traigono galios, – rimtai ištarė ji. – Kad blokuoji savo mintis, tai dar nereiškia, kad jis negali rasti būdo, kaip jas perskaityti. Patikėk, kol aš gyva, neleisiu jam nuskriausti tavo vaiko.  
Tuo metu salėje pasirodė Melburnas su Rodžeriu. Dabar Azara turėjo tris priešininkus, bet jai tai buvo nė motais, ji neketino kautis, tik norėjo nugabenti Arelą namo ir išvaduoti Naidželą, nors Traigonas nė nemanė taip greitai jų paleisti. Bet Azara buvo gudresnė ir atvyko čia turėdama planą, tereikėjo nukreipti priešininkų dėmesį ir užblokuoti praėjimą, kad galėtų pasprukti.  
Traigonas aiškiai buvo pasiruošęs užmušti ją pirmą pasitaikiusią akimirką, nors nenorėdamas nukentėti vis laikėsi atstumo, tačiau sureagavo per lėtai ir jį apakino iš lazdos plykstelėjusi šviesa. Po kelių sekundžių Arela pajuto, kaip kažkas čiupo jai už rankos ir ėmė tempti tolyn. Ne iškart suprato kas tai, tik tada, kai pamatė plevėsuojantį raudoną drabužį ir baltus plaukus.  
Pabėgėjusios koridoriumi jos minutėlę stabtelėjo. Azara pasilenkė ir padėjo ant grindų delnus. Iš jų pasklidusi šviesa pastatė sidabrinę magiškos energijos sieną.  
– Paskubėkime, ilgai neatlaikys, – ragino moteris. – Kur požemiai? Tu gerai pažįsti šią vietą, turėtum numanyti, kur jie uždarė Naidželą.  
– Štai ten, – Arela parodė į koridoriaus gale nusidriekusius žemyn laiptus, tik joms bebėgant driokstelėjo sprogimas ir pro išgriautą sieną pasirodė Melburnas. Jo veidas atrodė be galo rūstus, ilgi šviesūs plaukai draikėsi į visas puses, o rankose švytėjo raudona magiška energija. Arela pasibaisėjusi žiūrėjo į jį, bet Azara timptelėjo ją į priekį ir užtvėrė kelią dar viena siena.  
Sėdintis už grotų Naidželas girdėjo triukšmą viršuje, tik nė neįtarė, kas jį sukėlė. Jis apskritai nesitikėjo būti išvaduotas po tokios išdavystės, tačiau netrukus išvydo artėjančią šviesą, kuri tai atsirasdavo, tai vėl dingdavo. Ir tada jis išvydo jas, moteris, kurios nepaisė joms gresiančio pavojaus tam, kad jį išgelbėtų. Ir vis dėlto jis buvo laimingas, kad pasaulyje yra žmonių, kuriems jis vis dar rūpi...


	3. Chapter 3

_Po 10 metų..._

– Iš blogio ugnies brangakmenis gims... kristalas bus jo portalas...  
Ravena aiktelėjusi praplėšė akis ir apsidairė, bet supratusi, kad niekas negresia, pasilenkė ant aprūdijusių lieptelio turėklų ir pažvelgė žemyn į srauniai tekančią upę. Ji buvo plati, bet smarkiai nuslūgusi, pavirtusi ramiu lygiu kanalu per patį vidurį vagos. Abipus krantai buvo apžėlę krūmų ir medžių kuokštais, kurie brovėsi į besirangančią upę.  
– Čia labai tylu, – prakalbo mergaitė. – Tik tos tylos beveik negirdėti.  
Agnė nuspyrė kelis akmenukus į upę. Jie net nepūkštelėjo, dingo vandenyje ir tiek. Ravena kantriai laukė, kol sesuo ką nors pasakys.  
– Visos upės tokios, – galiausiai tarė ji, lazdele brėždama brūkšnį ant žemės. – Iš pradžių teka tiesiai ir būna greitos. Paskui sulėtėja, išsirango kaip gyvatės, neša dumblą ir palikusios jį posūkiuose lėtina savo tėkmę.  
Ravena net nustebo, kai ji ant nubraižytų vingių, smarkiai spausdamas lazdelę, vėl nubrėžė tiesią liniją, rodydama, kokia upė buvo iš pradžių.  
– Ar tikrai taip? – tingiai paklausė mergaitė.  
Agnė nusviedė lazdelę nuo tilto. Atrodė, kad ji krito labai lėtai ir palietė vandenį be jokio garso. Jos žiūrėjo, kol lazdelė paplaukė po tiltu ir dingo iš akių.  
Karštis slėgte slėgė. Ravena tylėjo, bet Agnė buvo įpratusi ir nė kiek nesistebėdama žvelgė į ją. Saulė buvo nublukinusi tamsius jos plaukus, veidas nė kiek neįdegęs, mėlynos akys švelnios, susimąsčiusios. Ravena atrodė jai kažkokia dvilypė – kad ir kur bebūtų vis galvoja apie kažką kitą. Ji taip troško stipriai sugriebti seserį rankomis ir pažvelgti į akis, į pačią jų gelmę, surasti ten slypinčią Raveną, sužinoti, kokia gi jos paslaptis. Gal ji paprasčiausias žmogus, ir kiekviena mergaitė atrodytų tokia, jei būtų laisva ir niekas jos neslėgtų?  
Visi daiktai aplink Agnę buvo realūs, tik viena Ravena – tarsi sapnas. Už jos turėklai atrodė visiškai tikri, kaip ir upės krantai, tankiai apaugę žole, kopiančia į aukštus šlaitus, paukščiai, mažais padrikais būreliais kylantys iš pakrantės krūmų, vėjas, pučiantis gūsiais, žerdamas plaukus nuo veido ir vėsindamas įkaitusią odą. Agnė taip aiškiai juto malonią, lengvai virpančią pavasario šilumą.  
– Gal eikime pasivaikščioti? – pasiūlė ji.  
Ravena sutiko. Iš pradžių jos ėjo tylėdamos ir leidosi šlaitu žemyn. Kai lyguma apačioje buvo jau netoli, Agnė stryktelėjo žemyn. Nušoko ji gerai, ant abiejų kojų, bet viduje kažkas tarsi gerai trinktelėjo, jos tvirtas kūnas kietai atsitrenkė į žemę. Slysčiodama, vos išsilaikydama, nusileido ir Ravena.  
Jos patraukė prie vandens. Žolėje buvo pilna visokių vabalų, tad Ravena ėjo labai atsargiai.  
– Čia taip gražu, – droviai tarė ji ir pažvelgė aukštyn, kur jos pirmiau stovėjo, pamėgino įsivaizduoti save ir Agnę viršuje, bet veltui.  
Agnė nuėjo pakrante, tad Ravena nusekė iš paskos. Prie pat vandens buvo žvejų išmintas takelis, ir eidamos juo tolyn nuo tilto, jos girdėjo tylą, apgobusią visą kraštą. Bet atrodė, kad jų žingsniai tą tylą griovė ir trikdė.  
– Agne, ar tu kada nors jauteisi vieniša?  
– Nė velnio.  
– Ar tu daug galvoji?  
– Nedaug, – gūžtelėjo pečiais Agnė. – Bet mano galvoje pilna visokių nuotrupų. Jos zirzia kaip širšės ir neduoda man ramybės.  
Ravena įdėmiai pažvelgė į ją, tarsi ji būtų atskleidusi kokią didelę paslaptį. Agnė nubėgo prie pat vandens ir nutaikiusi sausą vietelę šoktelėjo į nusekusios upės vagą. Ravena atsisėdo aukščiau ant kranto. Kojos skendo žolėje, o pėdos tvirtai rėmėsi į žemę.  
– Iš blogio ugnies brangakmenis gims... kristalas bus jo portalas...  
Ravena papurtė galvą ir atsigulusi pažvelgė į dangų. Agnė nušoko prie jos ir įsitaisė šalia.  
– Klausyk, aš matau, kad kažkas tau neduoda ramybės, ar dėl to tu klausinėji manęs tokių keistų dalykų?  
– Taip, dėl to.  
– Tu gali pasakoti man viską, juk mes seserys, ar ne?  
– Tikrų tikriausios seserys, – Ravena nejučia šyptelėjo. – Bet tu nesuprasi. Aš pati nesuprantu kas dedasi.  
– O kažkas dedasi?  
Mergaitė kurį laiką tylėjo galvodama, kaip viską paaiškinti. Gaivus vėjelis dvelkė jai tiesiai į veidą.  
– Kažkas vyksta ne realybėje, – galiausiai prakalbo ji. – Kažkas dedasi manyje. Pirmą kartą tai nutiko per mano gimtadienį. Nuo tos dienos tai nesiliauja.  
– Ką turi omenyje? – susidomėjo Agnė.  
– Galbūt tau atrodys, kad aš išprotėjau, bet tai kažkokia svarbi žinutė man.  
– Žinutė? Dabar aš jau visai nieko nesuprantu!  
– Kiekvieną naktį aš girdžiu keistus žodžius. Tai labai šiurpus sapnas. Aš vaikščioju upės pakrante ir girdžiu pagalbos šauksmą, o tada pamatau vyrą ir moterį. Vyras atsisuka į mane, jo akys žiba raudonai, aš bėgu nuo jo tolyn, bet jo balso pilna visur. Po to aš išgirstu laikrodžio dūžius ir pabundu.  
Agnė minutėlę galvojo, ką pasakyti, paskui atsisėdo ir juokdamasi pasilenkė virš jos.  
– Ir tai viskas? Tu tokia sunerimusi dėl paprasčiausio sapno?  
Ravena truputį įsižeidė dėl to, kad Agnė visuomet į jos problemas žvelgia labai paviršutiniškai, bet tuo pačiu aprimo. O gal tai iš tiesų tik paprasčiausias sapnas? Gal ji nerimauja tik be reikalo?  
– Manau, mums metas namo, – pagaliau ištarė mergaitė ir pašoko ant kojų. – Mama ims nerimauti, dangus jau ima temti.  
– Gerai, – sutiko Agnė.  
Tą naktį Ravena ilgai negalėjo užmigti. Ji galvojo apie sapną, bandė tikėti, kad Agnė sakė tiesą ir tai tik paprasčiausias sapnas, bet kažkas giliai joje vertė tikėti, kad tai kur kas svarbiau už sapną. Mergaitė vartėsi nuo šono ant šono, žiūrėjo pro langą į žvaigždėtą dangų, bet niekas nepadėjo jai užmigti. O kai po kelių valandų pagaliau sumerkė akis, ją prižadino švelnus balsas:  
– Ateik... ateik...  
Tačiau jis skambėjo ne kambaryje, o tarsi iš sielos gelmių. Tarytum kažkas, kas slėpėsi giliai viduje, norėjo prasiveržti laukan. Ravena juto keistą virpulį savyje, kokio dar niekada nebuvo jutusi, kūnas atrodė lengvas kaip plunksnelė. Mergaitė mašinaliai pakilo iš patalo ir nusileido į pirmą aukštą. Jai nerūpėjo, kad ją išeinančią gali pastebėti tėvai, tą akimirką apie nieką negalvojo, ėjo ir tiek.  
O kai pirštai pagaliau nuleido paradinių durų rankeną, ji atsidūrė lauke. Naktis buvo labai vėjuota, bet Ravena to tarsi nepastebėjo ir įsmeigusi savo tuščias akis į horizontą nuėjo tolyn. Basa perėjusi kiemą ji visiškoje tamsoje pradėjo bristi per aukštą žolę. Horizonte ošiantys neramūs girios medžiai ant žemės metė ištįsusius šešėlius. Atrodė, jog viskas, kas judėjo nuo stiprių vėjo gūsių, buvo gyva.  
– Gelbėk mane, Ravena... aš turiu ištrūkti... tik tu gali man padėti... – vėl pasigirdo balsas.  
Mergaitės žingsniai buvo labai greiti, tarsi ji žinotų, kur nori eiti, tačiau mintyse daugiau nieko nebuvo, tik tas keistas kviečiantis balsas.  
– Aš ateinu... ateinu... – vis kartojo ji, artėdama prie upės. Jai atrodė, kad balsas kviečia būtent ten.  
Pasiekusi pakrantę Ravena stabtelėjo.  
– Ateik... ateik... – ragino balsas.  
– Ateinu. Aš ateinu.  
Ir ji žengė toliau. Kad ir kokia srauni buvo upė, mergaitė brido vis giliau ir giliau. Šaltos bangos daužėsi į kojas, po to į liemenį, krūtinę, drabužiai tapo sunkūs ir ėmė tempti ją žemyn.  
– Ravena! – staiga pasigirdo pažįstamas balsas. – Ravena!  
Tuščiose mergaitės akyse pagaliau vėl pasirodė gyvybė, ir tada ji suriko iš siaubo. Būtų dar giliau nuslydusi į upę, bet ją sugavo stiprios motinos rankos ir skubiai išnešė į krantą.  
– Ką tu darai, Ravena?! – į ją žvelgė švelnios rudos akys. – Tu taip mane išgąsdinai!  
– Aš... aš nežinau... – sumikčiojo Ravena.  
– Viskas bus gerai, aš parnešiu tave namo.  
Moteris pradėjo eiti, glėbyje spausdama dukterį. Mergaitė jautėsi saugiai, nenorėjo ištrūkti iš šių rūpestingų rankų, bet kažkodėl juto tuštumą širdyje, lyg kažko trūktų, bet ji negalėjo pasakyti ko. Kažkas, kas bandė išsilaisvinti, dingo.  
Po kelių minučių moteris pagaliau pasiekė namus. Tarpduryje jos laukė vyras.  
– Lina? Kur tu buvai? – jis įsmeigė akis į Raveną. – O kur buvo ji?  
– Nelaimingas atsitikimas, – atsainiai tarstelėjo ji.  
– Ar aš nesakiau, kad ji mums kels tik rūpesčius?  
– Kaip tu drįsti taip kalbėti, Rodžeri? – įpyko moteris. – Ji dar tik vaikas, akivaizdu, kad mes turėsime kurį laiką ja rūpintis.  
– Kalbi taip, tarsi ji tau būtų svarbesnė už tave pačią.  
– Ji ir yra, ir tu puikiai žinai priežastį.  
– Na žinoma! – pasišaipė Rodžeris. – Paskubėk, nežadu laukti visą naktį.  
Joms įėjus, jis vis dar atrodė susierzinęs, bet vis tiek atnešė iš kambario antklodę ir užklojo Raveną, kurią Lina pasodino ant sofos svetainėje.  
– Žinau, kad tu išsigandusi, bet turi papasakoti, kodėl taip padarei, – švelniu balsu prakalbo moteris. – Kodėl tu ėjai į tą upę?  
– Nori paklausti, ar ji nebandė nusižudyti? – nustebo Rodžeris.  
Taip, ir pati Ravena norėjo tai sužinoti. Atrodo, turėjo viską, ko jai reikia, seserį ir tėvus, bet kažkodėl vis tiek jautėsi vieniša. O gal iš tikrųjų norėjo nusižudyti? Gal kiekvienas, norėdamas baigti savo gyvenimą, girdi keistus balsus?  
– A-aš nežinau, kodėl taip padariau. Aš neprisimenu, – žvelgdama į grindis sumikčiojo Ravena.  
Lina švelniai paglostė jai galvą.  
– Nieko tokio, jei nenori dabar, galėsime apie tai pasikalbėti vėliau, bet daugiau mūsų taip negąsdink, gerai?  
– Aš pavargau, mama, – sukuždėjo ji. – Noriu miego.  
– Gerai, vaikeli, gali eiti.  
Ravena tingiai pakilo ir gniauždama prie savęs antklodę ėmė kopti laiptais. Lina nulydėjo ją akimis, paskui pasisuko į vyrą.  
– Įtariu, kad jau viskas. Traigonas ją greitai suras.  
– Na ir gerai, nereikės žaisti jūsų kvailo žaidimo, – pasišaipė jis. – Tik įdomu, ką Traigonas padarys man už tai, kad nepasakiau, kur jo vaikas? Gal nužudys?  
– Mes jau kalbėjome apie tai. Jeigu jis tavęs klausinės, suversk visą kaltę man ir kiek galėdamas tikink, kad nežinai auginęs jo dukterį.  
– Taip, kadangi aš noriu išnešti sveiką kailį kaip paskutinis bailys! – kiek įsižeidė jis. – Nors man tavo planai visiškai nepatinka.  
Iš tikrųjų! Kartą Melburnas sakė, kad jis bailys, sužinojęs, kaip jis elgiasi, tikriausiai tik dar labiau patvirtintų savo žodžius.  
„Eina velniop tas kvailys, – piktai pagalvojo Rodžeris. – Aš kaip tik ir trokštu nepaklusti Traigonui“.


	4. Chapter 4

– Prieik arčiau, Melburnai, turiu tau šį tą papasakoti, – pasikvietė jį Traigonas.  
Parankinis neskubėdamas priėjo ir pagarbiai nusilenkė.  
– Klausau, mano pone.  
– Tu tarnauji man jau daugiau nei dešimt metų, tiesa?  
– Taip. Ką norite tuo pasakyti?  
– Praeis dar trys metai ir tu prašysi savo atlygio, ar ne? Ko tu labiausiai norėtum už tuos metus?  
Melburnas suraukęs antakius įdėmiai nužvelgė Traigoną. Negi tikrai atsilygins už tarnystę? Atrodo, veidas visiškai rimtas, ar galima tuo demonu pasitikėti?  
– Jūs puikiai žinote, ko aš noriu, – šyptelėjo Melburnas. – Nieko kito, tik laisvės. Be jokių prievolių ir įsipareigojimų.  
– Ir daugiau niekas kitas tavęs netenkintų?  
– Ką turite omenyje? – sumišo vyras.  
– Tarkim, tu nori grįžti pas savo šeimą.  
– Aš nebeturiu savo šeimos. Visi paliko mane tą dieną, kai aš įžengiau į šią tvirtovę.  
– Ar tikrai taip galvoji? O jeigu jie vis dar tikisi, kad tu grįši?  
– Nuo kada jums tai rūpi, valdove?  
Traigonas pažvelgė Melburnui tiesiai į akis, paskui ėmė lėtai vaikščioti po salę ir delsė pasakoti, tarsi norėdamas jį suerzinti. Ilgas raudonas jo apsiaustas šlavė grindis.  
– Šiandien įvyko tai, ko aš labiausiai laukiau, – galiausiai tarė jis, vėl sustojęs prie parankinio. – Aš pagaliau radau savo vaiką. Aktyvavosi Ravenos galios, todėl labai greitai ateis diena, kai ji sužinos apie mane.  
– Labai džiugu girdėti, mano pone, – dar kartą nusilenkė pavaldinys.  
– Bet tai dar ne viskas. Aš žinau ir tai, kad Agnė pas Liną. Ką apie tai manai?  
Melburnas netekęs žado stovėjo priešais Traigoną.  
– Nustebai, ką? Jeigu nori, gali ją pasiimti, tau nėra jokių kliūčių, – toliau kalbėjo Traigonas. – Bet nepamiršk, kad už tai tu turėsi man atsilyginti.  
Melburnas dar kurį laiką stovėjo nejudėdamas, tarytum būtų pamiršęs kaip kvėpuoti, bet galiausiai atsitokėjo.  
– Jūs žinote, kaip aš ją myliu, ir šantažavote mane norėdamas, kad aš jums tarnaučiau, valdove, bet aš neprašiau, kad pasakytumėte, kur dabar ji yra.  
– Manai esąs protingesnis už mane? – nusijuokė demonas. – Jei būtum protingesnis, dabar netarnautum man. Kad galėtum pamatyti Agnę, tu paaukosi dar dešimt metų savo gyvenimo man, sutariam?  
– Dešimt metų?! – negalėjo patikėti Melburnas. – Ta informacija verta tiek daug?!  
– O ko tu tikėjaisi? Kad aš surasiu tavo dukterį už ačiū?  
– Prakeiktas sukčius! – vyras vos tvardėsi, net pagriebė Traigonui už gerklės, bet tučtuojau buvo nusviestas tolyn.  
– O aš visą laiką maniau, kad tu mano patikimiausias parankinis, – šaltu balsu ištarė demonas. – Matyt, būsiu kažkur suklydęs. Gal man vertėtų nužudyti tavo šeimą, o po to ir tave patį?  
Melburnas iš lėto pakilo.  
– Aš vis dar galiu būti jūsų patikimiausias parankinis. Nesvarbu, kiek metų man reikės laukti savo laisvės, svarbu, kad mano šeima būtų saugi.  
– Dabar jau daug geriau, – šyptelėjo Traigonas, jo akys žybtelėjo raudonai. – Paslauga už paslaugą. Ir dar vienas dalykas: jeigu tu mirsi neištarnavęs man visų metų, tai padarys tavo duktė. Nors ji būtų naudingesnė kur kas anksčiau, bet aš dar pagalvosiu apie tai.  
Melburno kumščiai stipriai susispaudė.  
– Labai ačiū jums, valdove, aš darysiu viską, kad įtikčiau. Gero vakaro.  
– Palauk.  
Parankinis jau buvo beeinantis, bet staigiai sustojo.  
– Kur Rodžeris?  
– Nežinau, pone, nemačiau jo nuo vakar vakaro.  
– Gerai, pats ateis kai norės, o tu šiandien buvai nepaklusnus man, todėl aš tave nubausiu. Prieik prie pat manęs ir atsuk nugarą.  
Šis paklusniai padarė tai, ko buvo liepiamas.  
– Kur tavo kalavijas?  
– Palikau saugykloje.  
– Visada jį nešiokis su savimi, Melburnai, bet kada gali prireikti. Niekuo negalima pasitikėti.  
Traigonas lėtai išsitraukė savo kalaviją, nužvelgė labai aštrius ašmenis ir staigiai smeigė Melburnui tiesiai į krūtinę, kad šis net aiktelėti nespėjo. Būtų susmukęs jam prie kojų, bet Traigonas ištraukė ašmenis ir sugriebęs jį smeigė vėl, tik šį kartą į galvą. Tada paleido ir šypsodamasis žiūrėjo, kaip jis miršta. Kraujo bala po sunkiu kūnu vis didėjo.  
Kiek vėliau Traigonas pasilenkė ir ištiesė delną. Iš jo pasklidusi juoda migla apgaubė Melburną. Šis juto nepakeliamą skausmą, tarsi žaibas būtų perskrodęs kūną, tačiau po to skausmas ėmė mažėti. Melburnas iš lėto pramerkė akis, migla išsisklaidė.  
– Kaip lengva jumis manipuliuoti, Žemės kirmėlės. Jūs turite jausmus, galite mylėti ir džiaugtis, bet kas iš to? Niekada nesupratau tų dalykų... kas žmones riša. Kas tie ryšiai, kai jų nematyti? Aš galiu akimirksniu tave nužudyti ir tu nieko nebeturėsi, – Traigono akys vis dar žibėjo raudonai. – Ar baisu buvo mirti, Melburnai? Ar baisu buvo žinoti, kad daugiau nebepakilsi?  
Parankinis sunkiai atsistojo, bet nieko nesakė. Neturėjo jaustis pažemintas, nusipelnė bausmės.  
– Nuo šiol visuomet taip tave bausiu, jei man nepaklusi, – Traigonas nupurtė kraują nuo kalavijo ir užsikišo jį sau už diržo. – Ir nuo šiol tu žinosi, kad geriau tarnauti man, nes tik taip tu liksi gyvas ir galėsi apsaugoti brangius žmones. Kol tu nemirsi sava mirtimi, aš galėsiu bet kada tave grąžinti į gyvenimą. O dabar gali eiti.  
Melburno rankos drebėjo, tačiau stengdamasis nerodyti savo baimės jis skubiai išėjo. Vidiniame kieme, apšviestame mėnulio šviesos, jis rado šulinį ir apsipylė vandeniu. Net pašiurpo oda pagalvojus, ką Traigonas jam padarė. Jis tai patyrė ir anksčiau, bet tada viskas buvo kitaip, Traigonas žvelgė į jį ne kraujo ištroškusiomis akimis, o norėdamas jam padėti.  
– Pasibjaurėtina, – garsiai sau ištarė jis. – Gąsdina mane mirtimi, bet aš turiu dėl jo žudyti ir kitiems kelti tokį pat skausmą, kokį jis kelia man. Atrodo, tos mirtys man nieko nereiškia, bet geriau pagalvojus...  
Vyras nusibraukė nuo sprando šviesius plaukus ir palietė galvą ten, kur smeigė Traigonas, tikrindamas ar neliko žaizdos. Tačiau nieko, nebeliko nė žymelės.  
– Atrodo, kaip reikiant gavai į kailį, – staiga pasigirdo pašaipus Rodžerio balsas.  
– Nešdinkis! – iškošė Melburnas. – Valdovas kaip tik nori tave pamatyti.  
Vyras minutėlę tylėjo.  
– Pirmas kartas, kai Traigonas nubaudė, tiesa?  
– Iš kur žinai?  
– Pirmą kartą aš irgi taip jaučiausi, bet jis mane žudo taip dažnai, kad aš jau pripratęs. Man dabar kaip tik malonu justi tą klaikų skausmą, nes žinau, kad po to vis tiek liksiu gyvas.  
– Tu beprotis. Anksčiau ar vėliau jis tave nužudys visam laikui, tad būk atsargus ir pagalvok, ar teisingai elgiesi jam nepaklusdamas.  
– Tik jau nereikia, gerai? Ilgainiui ir pats priprasi, nebent nuspręsi tarnauti jam visą gyvenimą, o jis būtent to ir siekia. Bet tu tai supranti, ar ne?  
– Ne tau sakyti man pamokslus, aišku?! – įtūžo Melburnas ir pažvelgė jam tiesiai į veidą. – Ne tik Traigonas, bet ir aš galiu tave bausti!  
Atrodo, Rodžeris nė kiek neišsigando. Jis mėgavosi tuo, kad Traigonas pagaliau pamokė ir jį. Pasirodo, Melburnas nėra toks jau tobulas parankinis.  
– Gerai, paliksiu tave vieną, – šyptelėjo Rodžeris. – Bet dar pažiūrėsim, kuris iš mūsų mirs pirmas.  
Jam išėjus Melburnas atsirėmė į sieną. Ne, jis nenorėjo mirti. Tik ne dar kartą...


	5. Chapter 5

Išaušo rytas. Skaisti saulė nušvietė nedidelį jaukų kambarėlį ir nuklydo miegančios Ravenos veidu. Nubudusi ji pasitrynė akis ir pažvelgė pro langą. Tiesiai už jo augo sena išsikerojusi obelis, apaugusi gausybe baltų žiedų. Jiems bebyrant atrodė, kad sninga, nors dabar buvo pavasaris. Saulė kaitino nuo ankstaus ryto iki sutemų, vėsa plūstelėdavo tik paryčiais.  
Valandėlę dar pagulėjusi, Ravena nusimetė antklodę, apsirengė ir basomis perėjusi kambarį nusileido į koridorių. Staiga dėmesį patraukė durys, kurių anksčiau ji nebuvo mačiusi, nors šiuose namuose gyveno nuo pat kūdikystės. Žengusi arčiau ji nedrąsiai nuleido rankeną, bet durys neatsidarė, tad gūžtelėjusi pečiais nuėjo į virtuvę pas mamą. Šiuo metu jai rūpėjo ne kažkokios durys, o tai, kad galbūt jos gyvybei vis dar gresia pavojus...  
– Mama, norėčiau su tavimi pasikalbėti apie tai, kas įvyko vakar, – rimtai prakalbo ji.  
– Taip, vaikeli, jeigu tu pasiruošusi, – kiek nustebo Lina.  
Mergaitė įsitaisė prie stalo.  
– Bet aš nenoriu, kad tu pasakotum Agnei, gerai? Nenoriu, kad ji nerimautų dėl manęs.  
– Gali dėl to visiškai nesijaudinti, aš taip pat nenoriu jos į tai painioti.  
Ravena minutėlę tylėjo, bet galiausiai ryžosi.  
– Mama, ar tu patikėtum, kad aš girdžiu keistus balsus?  
– Kokius balsus? – sukluso moteris.  
– Jie skamba mano galvoje. O šiąnakt dėl jų aš netgi bandžiau nusižudyti. Ne, aš nenorėjau to daryti, bet mane kažkas prisiviliojo, kažkas norėjo, kad aš tai padaryčiau. Aš žinau, kad tai skamba keistai, bet ar tu tiki tuo, ką aš pasakiau?  
– Žinoma, – neramiai nusišypsojo ji. – Jeigu tu girdi balsus, aš tuo tikiu.  
– Bet kodėl?  
Lina iš lėto priėjo ir pasilenkė prie mergaitės.  
– Mes gyvename nepaprastame pasaulyje, Ravena, bet yra dalykų, kuriuos gali matyti tik ypatingi žmonės. Kiekvienas iš mūsų tą nepaprastą pasaulį atranda skirtingu būdu, galbūt tie balsai yra tavojo pradžia.  
– Ar tu irgi matei ką nors nepaprasto? – išpūtė akis Ravena. – Ar gali man ką nors parodyti?  
– Ne dabar, Ravena, tu dar nepasiruošusi, bet kai ateis laikas, tu suprasi, ką aš norėjau pasakyti. O dabar eik valgyti ir negalvok apie tai.  
Tačiau net sėdėdama prie pusryčių stalo Ravena niekaip negalėjo pamiršti mamos žodžių ir neįstengė patikėti, kad istorija apie balsus jos visiškai nenustebino ir netgi neišgąsdino, juk ji negirdėjo jokių balsų. O gal girdėjo? Buvo aišku tik viena – Ravena būtinai sužinos tiesą.  
Likusi viena mergaitė kažkodėl prisiminė paslaptingąsias duris. Nors žinojo, kad jos užrakintos, priėjo arčiau ir spustelėjusi rankeną stumtelėjo. Jos sugirgždėjo ir palengva atsidarė. Netekusi žado Ravena žengė į vidų ir apsidairė – priešais ją atsivėrė platus ir drėgnas tunelis. Nenorėdama sukelti jokio garso, mergaitė tipeno ant pirštų galiukų. Kiek toliau pamatė permatomą apdužusią sieną, kur kadaise mirgėjo spalvoto stiklo vitražas, bet aplinkui buvo pilna šukių, tad eiti į priekį atrodė labai pavojinga.  
Tačiau Ravena pasiryžo ir atsargiai perlipusi šukes patraukė tiesiu tuneliu. Jis darėsi vis tamsesnis, atrodė, kad niekada nesibaigs, bet galiausiai mergaitė pasiekė senus apgriuvusius laiptus. Kurį laiką abejojo ar eiti, bet staiga kažką išgirdo. Kažkokį bildesį. O po to išvydo siena praslenkantį žmogaus šešėlį ir jau visiškai neabejodama skuodė atgal. Pasiekusi duris žaibo greičiu smuko į vidų. Širdis daužėsi kaip pašėlusi, kūnas virpėjo kaip epušės lapas. Ravena sunkiai gaudė orą, bandydama suvokti tai, kas dabar įvyko. Iš kur čia atsirado tos durys? Ir kur jos veda? Kodėl niekada anksčiau ji nematė to tunelio?  
Daugybė klausimų sukosi jos galvoje, bet stengdamasi nusiraminti ji išėjo į kiemą. Žvelgdama į paslaptingąją upę galvojo apie tai, kas nutiko naktį. Atrodė labai keista, kad pastaruoju metu matė ir girdėjo tiek daug neįprastų dalykų. Ar tai ir buvo tas nepaprastas pasaulis, kurį minėjo mama?  
Lėtai priėjusi prie geležinės tvoros, Ravena stebėjo nelygų žvyrkelį. Pravažiuojantys automobiliai sukeldavo dulkių kamuolius, o po to juos į visas puses išnešiodavo vėjas. Bet čia buvo atoki kaimo vietovė ir retai kas pravažiuodavo pro šalį. Kartais mergaitei atrodydavo, kad šiame pasaulyje nieko nėra, tik ji, viskas buvo tarsi išmirę. Ji nieko daugiau negirdėjo, tik kaip vėjas šiaušia ilgą žolę laukymėje, besidriekiančioje tiesiai už kelio.  
„Pasaulio nepaprastumas? – susimąstė Ravena. – Ką tai galėtų reikšti? Mama sakė, kad kiekvienas žmogus jį atranda skirtingu būdu, ar tai reiškia, kad aš turiu priimti viską, ką pamatau? Ir kad man nereikia bėgti?“  
Pravažiavo vienas automobilis, antras, trečias... Mergaitė giliai įkvėpė ir išėjusi iš kiemo lengvais žingsniais patraukė keliu, vedančiu iki upės. Pažadėjo sau niekada ten negrįžti, bet tada nežinojo mamos žodžių, nenorėjo atrasti nepaprasto pasaulio. Perbridusi aukštą žolę pagaliau pasiekė upę. Netoliese šniokštė krioklys, vanduo krito didžiulėmis kaskadomis ir spindėjo kaip vaivorykštė.  
Priėjusi prie kranto Ravena perbraukė per vandens paviršių. Jis buvo maloniai šiltas. Tuo metu jai lyg ir pasirodė, kad savo atspindyje matė raudonas žibančias akis, bet kai sumirksėjusi vėl pažvelgė į upę, viskas atrodė įprastai.  
– Ateik... – staiga pasigirdo slogus balsas.  
Mergaitė aiktelėjusi atbulomis pasitraukė nuo upės.  
– Ateik... ateik... – vis garsiau ragino balsas.  
Tačiau šį kartą nebuvo taip baisu. Ravena netgi pagalvojo, kad galėtų pamėginti nueiti ten, kur jis kviečia, kad tai pagaliau liautųsi. Apsidairiusi pamatė akmeningą upės vietą, kur vakar buvo nušokusi Agnė. Jos dažnai ateidavo čia pažaisti, bet niekada neidavo į kitą upės pusę, nes kelias iki ten atrodė labai ilgas, buvo baisu.  
„Na žinoma! – staiga suprato mergaitė. – Kaip aš galėjau būti tokia kvaila? Aš net nemėginau nusižudyti, galbūt tik norėjau pereiti į kitą pusę!“  
Ir ji pasiryžo. Užkėlusi koją ant pirmojo akmens suprato – kelio atgal nebėra, vienas neatsargus žingsnis ir slystelėjusi įkris į vandenį, tad lėtai žengė į priekį. Upė buvo kur kas platesnė, nei atrodė iš pirmo žvilgsnio, bet žingsnis po žingsnio ir kelias iki kranto vis trumpėjo. Tik pasiekusi tvirtą žemę Ravena atsikvėpė. Netoliese stūksojo milžiniška uola, tačiau viršūnės visiškai nesimatė, o kraštai atrodė per daug statūs, kad pavyktų ant jos užsiropšti.  
– Ateik... ateik...  
Balsas skambėjo jau visai arti. Ravena ėmė eiti aplink uolą, bet staiga sustingo. Jai tikrai nepasivaideno, ant uolos žibėjo žvaigždės formos kristalas. Mergaitės širdis stipriai sutuksėjo krūtinėje, bet drebančiais pirštais palietė akmenėlį. Jis prigludo prie uolos ir ėmė dar skaisčiau žibėti. Tuo metu sudrebėjo žemė. Ravena žengė atatupsta ir išvydo, kaip uoloje prasivėrė anga. Ne, tai buvo ne anga, tai buvo vartai.  
Suglumusi ji pro kraštą žvilgtelėjo į vidų – už akmeninių vartų atsivėrė portalas.  
„Krištolo rūmai? – mergaitė su nuostaba perskaitė virš jo užrašą. – Ar čia aš rasiu tai, kas mane kviečia?“  
Ir žengusi į vidų apsidairė. Akmeniniai vartai iš lėto užsidarė. Įspūdingai milžiniškoje patalpoje, prie sienų, lygiagrečios viena kitai stovėjo aukštos kolonos. Ravena nedrąsiai ėjo gilyn. Salės viduryje buvo tuščia, priekyje, tarytum kokioje bažnyčioje, stovėjo akmeninis altorius, o virš jo visu savo gražumu puikavosi freska su lapijos ornamentais. Bet tai buvo dar tikrai ne viskas. Tik geriau įsižiūrėjusi Ravena ant krištolinių sienų pamatė įrėžtus nepaaiškinamus auksinius simbolius, pabirusius po visą patalpą, ir tai tik dar labiau ją domino. Jos žvilgsnis netgi nuklydo į lubas. Norėjo patikrinti ar ženklai ten irgi yra, tačiau net aiktelėjo iš nuostabos. Ne, ženklų ten nesimatė, visos lubos buvo nusagstytos tūkstančiais žvaigždžių. Mergaitė niekaip negalėjo patikėti, kad kažkas sukūrė tokią nuostabią vietą. Žvelgdama į žvaigždes ji įsivaizdavo stovinti po atviru dangumi, jis atrodė kaip tikras.  
„Keista, ši vieta atrodo tokia sena, bet tuo pačiu tokia nauja, – pagalvojo ji. – Galbūt čia jau kelis amžius niekas negyvena, o gal netgi nežino apie Krištolo rūmus. Nors dar geriau pagalvojus atrodo, kad kažkas šią vietą... slepia“.  
Nuo tos minties net pašiurpo oda, norėjosi tučtuojau iš čia nešdintis, bet smalsumas nugalėjo ir Ravena ėmė tyrinėti kiekvieną kampelį. Tarp kolonų, ir vienoje, ir kitoje pusėje, buvo daugybė durų. Jos visos buvo atrakintos, tad mergaitė atidžiai apžiūrėjo viską iš eilės. Kai kuriuose kambariuose ji rado senovinių šarvų, kuriuos dėvėdavo kariai, bet kad ir kiek daug mokėsi mokykloje, niekaip negalėjo atpažinti, iš kokios karalystės ar kunigaikštystės jie galėtų būti. Be to, jie atrodė per nauji, kad galėtų būti išlikę nuo tokio seno laikotarpio. Ravena netgi pabandė pasimatuoti šalmą, bet jis buvo per sunkus.  
Kituose kambariuose ji rado begales senų varinių indų, skydų, kalavijų ir molinių vazų, daugybę pageltusių popiergalių, kuriuos mėgino perskaityti, bet nesuprato kalbos. Būdama šioje vietoje Ravena tarsi pamiršo viską, kas egzistuoja už šių sienų, netgi tai, kad galbūt ši vieta vis dar kažkam priklauso, bet artėjant pietų metui pajuto alkį, tad susiruošė keliauti namo.  
„Labai gaila, bet čia tiek daug vietos, kad turėsiu ateiti vėliau, – pagalvojo Ravena, praverdama dar vienas duris, už kurių nusidriekė laiptai. – Bet čia yra daugiau aukštų, vis tiek nespėčiau ir manęs pasigestų tėvai“.  
Ji patraukė išėjimo link, ir tik būdama vietoje prisiminė, kad kai pateko į vidų, užsivėrė vartai. Akimirką galvojo ką daryti, bet paskui ėmė rankomis braukti per sieną. Netrukus surado akmenėlį, apsidžiaugusi paspaudė ir vartai vėl atsidarė. Širdyje net palengvėjo.  
Šį kartą pereiti akmenų taką per upę buvo kur kas lengviau. Perbėgusi žvyrkelį Ravena pagaliau atsidūrė kieme, o kai įžengė pro namų duris, jos jau laukė mama.  
– Kur buvai visą rytą? – rimtai paklausė ji.  
– Prie upės.  
– Daugiau niekada neik ten viena, gerai? – sunerimo mama. – Bent jau pasikviesk Agnę, nes kitą kartą aš galiu nepastebėti ir gali įvykti koks nors nepataisomas dalykas.  
– Nesijaudink, mama, aš daugiau nebandysiu žudytis, iš tikrųjų aš net nemėginau, man tik pasirodė.  
– Ar tu tuo tikra? – ji pažvelgė dukteriai tiesiai į akis.  
– Žinoma. Atsiprašau, kad per mane tau teko jaudintis.  
Ravena greitai papietavo ir užkopusi laiptais smuko į savo kambarį. Norėjo daug ką apmąstyti, suplanuoti savo kelionę į Krištolo rūmus. Žinojo, kad mama vis tiek neišleis jos vienos prie upės, o Agnei savo slaptos vietos rodyti nenorėjo, tad ką daryti? Negalėdama nurimti kurį laiką stovėjo atsirėmusi į duris ir žvelgė pro langą į kiemą. Ne, jokios išeities nėra, ji galėjo nemiegoti iki paryčių, kad tik galėtų vėl nueiti į Krištolo rūmus, bet kas iš to?  
„Na žinoma! – staiga nušvito Ravena. – Mamai net nebūtina žinoti, kad aš kažkur išeisiu, nes aš tai padarysiu paslapčia, kai vėlai vakare visi jau miegos. Tik turiu nepamiršti užrakinti durų, kad niekas čia neįeitų“.  
Iš jaudulio jai drebėjo rankos, širdis krūtinėje atrodė tuoj sprogs iš laimės. Galvoje sukosi daugybė minčių, juk pirmą kartą leisis į tokį žygį, kurį laikys paslaptyje. Ir tai darys visiškai viena.  
Lengviau atsidususi Ravena pažvelgė į laikrodį. Iki kelionės dar daug laiko, tad pasiruošti spės. Atsigulusi į lovą, mergaitė pasikišo po galva rankas ir ilgai galvodama apie naktį nejučia užmigo. Kad ir kaip dažnai kankindavo košmarai, dabar snaudė ramiai, niekas netrikdė kambario tylos...


	6. Chapter 6

Ravena staiga pakirdo iš miego ir pašoko iš lovos. Ji nė nepajuto, kaip užmigo, todėl dabar nesuvokė, ko griebtis pirmiausia. Tamsoje šiaip ne taip suradusi laikrodį atsikvėpė – buvo po vienuoliktos vakaro, tad didžiosios kelionės nepramiegojo.  
Mergaitė nutipeno prie spintos, apsirengė, iš po lovos ištraukė kuprinę ir užsidėjo ją ant pečių. Tyliai priėjusi prie lango plačiai jį atidarė ir persisvėrė per palangę, galvodama, kaip geriausia nusileisti žemyn, juk jos kambarys antrame aukšte. Į veidą plūstelėjo žvarbokas vėjas, bet mergaitė nesibaimino, greitai bus rūmų viduje.  
Po langu augo išsikerojusi obelis, todėl išlipti neatrodė sunku. Užsiropštusi ant šakos, Ravena atsargiai pridarė langą ir kad grįžusi galėtų įeiti paliko jį pravirą. Nusliuogusi storu kamienu ir išėjusi pro vartelius ji nubėgo per žvyrkelį. Aplinkui skraidantys medžių žiedai ir danguje mirgančios žvaigždės užgožė visą jos nerimą.  
– Iš blogio ugnies brangakmenis gims... kristalas bus jo portalas... – staiga pasigirdo balsas. – Kai Pranašystė atgims, portalas bus atidarytas!  
Kojos tarsi įaugo į žemę. Kažkur toli mušdami vidurnaktį pasigirdo aiškūs laikrodžio dūžiai.  
– Gelbėk mane, Ravena... – tuo metu iš upės gilumos atsklido dar vienas, bet jau švelnus balsas. – Aš turiu ištrūkti... tik tu gali man padėti...  
Mergaitė sudrebėjo nuo šalto vėjo gūsių ir patraukė per pievą. Balta jos suknelė šmėžavo tamsoje, basos kojos juto žolės gaivą ir žemės šaltį. Laikrodžio dūžiai pamažu skendo nakties tyloje, vėjas bandė nublokšti, bet Ravena atkakliai siekė Krištolo rūmų. Netrukus sustojo prie upės su akmenų taku.  
– Ateik... ateik pas mane... ateik... – visas mintis sujaukė užburiantis balsas. – Ateik...  
Ravena kiek laiko lūkuriavo tuščioje laukymėje. Upė buvo srauni ir nesuvaldoma, bet ji nebijojo, tik žiūrėjo į ją ir tylėjo.  
– Ravena... Ravena... ateik...  
Ir daugiau neabejodama ji išsitraukė žibintuvėlį ir lengvu prilietimu įjungė. Apylinkes nutvieskė akinanti šviesa, todėl mergaitė nukreipė ją į žemę, kad galėtų matyti kelią. Tuo metu ant akmenų kažkas žybtelėjo. Ji pasilenkė ir praskirsčiusi žoles pamatė vieną iš tų ženklų, kurie puošė Krištolo rūmų interjerą. Jų, žinoma, buvo ir ant kitų akmenų, tačiau Ravena turėjo paskubėti. Ji net pašiurpo pagalvojusi, kad teks eiti tokį pavojingą kelią per upę, bet nusikratė nereikalingų minčių ir pasišviesdama žibintu ėmė lipti akmenimis.  
Kai jau buvo pasiekusi vidurį, staiga pajuto, kaip neatsargiai slystelėjo koja, ir nespėjusi nė surikti atsidūrė lediniame vandenyje. Stipri srovė pradėjo nešti smulkų kūnelį, nelengva kuprinė ant pečių gramzdino į dugną, bet Ravena užsigriebė akmens ir kiek galėdama stengėsi apčiuopti vis naują. Vienu metu nusprūdo ranka ir ji paniro į vandenį, bet šiaip ne taip iškilusi į paviršių atgavo kvapą ir apsidairė. Srovė nešė audros išverstą medį, kurio viršūnė vis dar buvo su vešliais lapais, tad mergaitė tvirtai įsikibo į ją ir plaukė tolyn, retkarčiais iš vandens vis išnirdavo jos galva.  
Ir tada Ravena aiškiai išgirdo galingą vandens šniokštimą. Tai buvo krioklys, į jo pragariškus nasrus lyg viesulas nešė srovė. Jis buvo visai netoli, mergaitė tai žinojo ir netgi matė. Srovė vis greitėjo, o šniokštimas garsėjo, ji net pradėjo justi kaip krioklys tarytum traukia į save vandenį, žinojo, kad nedaug liko ir krioklys tuoj svies ją žemyn.  
Užsimerkė ir stipriai laikėsi, bet tuo metu į kažką atsitrenkė. Medis pataikė į akmenį, nuo smūgio apsisuko aplinkui, o kol srovė vėl jį pagavo, pakeitęs kryptį kurį laiką plaukė upės kranto link. Ravena atsiplėšė nuo šakos ir atsidūrė putojančiame verpete. Dabar reikėjo grumtis, žūtbūt kovoti su negailestinga srove, kuri iš visų jėgų traukė ją į krioklį. Ji jau matė lėtą tėkmę palei krantą, rodos, visai čia pat, bet dar gana toli. Jau neturėjo jėgų, ketino pasiduoti, tegul neša srovė kur nori, pragaišina šniokščiančio krioklio nasruose, bet prieš save matė krantą, ir tada dar pasistengė, kol visai baigėsi jėgos. Tačiau ji jau buvo ramiame vandenyje ir šiaip ne taip išsikapstė į krantą.  
Valandėlę pailsėjusi pakilo. Buvo permirkusi, kūną kaustė drebulys, tad nuskubėjo prie uolos, paspaudė žvaigždės formos kristalą ir atsidarius akmeniniams vartams pagaliau žengė į vidų. Stabtelėjo prie laiptų, vedančių į kitus aukštus, ir palikusi kuprinę džiūti nuėjo žemyn. Ten buvo tamsu, todėl kaipmat įjungė vis dar stebuklingai veikiantį žibintuvėlį. Apžiūrėdama kiekvieną smulkmenėlę, ji lėtai žengė gilyn. Sienos buvo nelygios, laiptai nuo senumo apgriuvę, tad reikėjo saugotis, kad nepargriūtų.  
Pagaliau Ravena pasiekė laiptų pabaigą. Priešais ją atsivėrė ilgas ir šaltas tunelis.  
„Ši vieta keistesnė nei aš maniau iš pradžių, – galvojo mergaitė. – Salė pirmame aukšte atrodo tokia nauja, bet ten pilna daugybės senovinių daiktų, kurie yra kaip nauji, o šis tunelis atrodo taip, lyg bet kurią akimirką gali sugriūti. Jis tarsi nėra šių rūmų dalis, bet kažkas jį sujungė su rūmais, tik kodėl? Tikriausiai tik eidama tolyn surasiu atsakymą“.  
Netoliese girdėjosi šniokštimas, bet tik priartėjusi mergaitė suprato, jog tai krioklys. Ji buvo po žeme, kaip tik po tekančia upe, kur didžiulės kaskados liejosi per milžiniškus akmenis. Įsidrąsinusi ji priėjo prie tekančios srovės. Ta vieta tiesiog pakerėjo, net išsprūdo iš rankų žibintuvėlis. Jam pasiekus žemę viską užliejo tamsa. Mergaitė išsigandusi bandė jį surasti, bet nesėkmingai, tad teko grįžti atgal aklinoje tamsoje.  
Tik atsidūrusi viršuje ji atsikvėpė ir atsisėdusi ant grindų žiūrėjo į netikrą žvaigždėtą dangų. Vis dėlto reikėjo eiti, juk dar daug vietų liko neištyrinėta, tad patraukė laiptais į viršų. Antrame aukšte buvo labai erdvu, bet daug tamsiau nei laiptinėje. Mergaitė supyko, kad nebeturi žibintuvėlio, bet pyktis greitai išgaravo, nes šviesa užsidegė pati, vos ji žengė pro duris. Ilgu koridoriumi buvo nutiestas raudonas kilimas, vedantis iki dvivėrių durų su paauksuotomis rankenomis. Ji iš pradžių dvejojo, ar jas atidaryti, bet vis dėlto pasiryžo ir pagaliau atsidūrė viduje. Tai buvo miegamasis. Prie lango stovėjo lova, o prie sienos – stalas ir minkšta, oda aptraukta ąžuolinė kėdė.  
Dar daugybę kambarių Ravena ištyrinėjo tą naktį. Nieko gražesnio anksčiau nebuvo mačiusi, jautėsi taip, lyg būtų apsilankiusi muziejuje, pilname įvairiausio laikotarpio daiktų. Ji čia lankėsi tris naktis iš eilės, ir netgi po to suprato, kad matė dar tikrai ne viską. O kai išaušo ketvirtoji naktis, pasijuto išvargusi, per mažai miegojo. Tačiau netrukus ją sudomino dar vienas keistas dalykas. Prieš tai ji niekada neatkreipė dėmesio, bet Krištolo rūmai tikrai turėjo langus, tik jie buvo su uždarytomis langinėmis. O ką už jų buvo galima pamatyti, jei rūmai paslėpti uoloje?  
Ravena priėjo ir atidariusi langą pažvelgė laukan, kur tvyrojo visiška tamsa. Įsiklausė – priešais ošė gūdus miškas. Jai patiko gamtos garsai, ramino, užsimerkusi juto, kaip į veidą dvelksnoja maloniai šiltas vėjas, bet atsitokėjusi staigiai uždarė langą.  
„Kaip taip gali būti? Gal čia kokie burtai? – negalėjo suprasti ji. – Jeigu rūmai paslėpti uoloje, aš neturėčiau matyti miško ir justi vėjo“.  
Tačiau buvo per daug išvargusi, kad galvotų. Reikėjo kuo greičiau grįžti namo ir kaip reikiant išsimiegoti, tad mergaitė išjungė šviesą ir padėjusi savo kuprinę prie išėjimo paliko Krištolo rūmus. Tamsoje lipti per akmenis buvo labai pavojinga, bet ji nebijojo, tai darė jau ne pirmą kartą ir žinojo kur tiksliai statyti koją.  
Po kelių minučių Ravena jau buvo kieme. Tipeno labai atsargiai, kad neišgirstų tėvai. Priėjusi prie medžio ėmė sliuogti kamienu, pasiekusi antrą aukštą stumtelėjo langą, bet jis neatsivėrė. Pastūmė stipriau – tas pats, nors prieš išeidama paliko jį pravirą, kad galėtų grįžti.  
– Kas čia dabar? – išsigando ji.  
– Nustebai, ką? – pasigirdo vyriškas balsas tamsoje.  
Ravenos širdis pradėjo daužytis kaip pašėlusi. Tas balsas buvo toks pažįstamas. Nors ne, kuo puikiausiai žinomas...  
– Aš... – žvelgdama į žemę sumikčiojo mergaitė. – Aš...  
– Kodėl tu nemiegi? – šaltai paklausė Rodžeris ir išlindo iš tamsos. Jo žvilgsnis buvo kaip niekad piktas.  
– Na... aš... – toliau mikčiojo Ravena.  
– Aš žinau, ką sumanei, – primerkė akis jis. – Žinau, kokia šiandien diena.  
– Ne, tu nieko nežinai! – atkirto Ravena ir įsidrąsinusi nulipo nuo medžio. – Kodėl lankeisi mano kambaryje? Ir kodėl uždarei langą?  
– Tu dar manęs klausi? – nusijuokė Rodžeris. – Aš žinau, kas tavęs laukia ateityje, viskas išpranašauta.  
– Ką turi omenyje?  
– Aš visą laiką žlugdysiu tavo planus.  
Jis pažvelgė mergaitei tiesiai į veidą, ir jos drąsa išgaravo kaip dūmas. Ji dar niekada nebuvo mačiusi tokių piktų akių. Jos buvo tokios ryškios, tarytum degtų ugnimi.  
– Aš neturiu jokių planų, – stengdamasi nerodyti savo baimės atkirto Ravena.  
– Tuomet kodėl taip vėlai išėjai iš namų?  
– Tau tai neturėtų rūpėti!  
– O man rūpi, nes tu tokia vertinga savo tėvui, – sušnypštė jis. – Nejau nežinai, kad naktį negalima vienai vaikštinėti? Jeigu ne, priminsiu taip, kad tu niekada to neužmirši!  
Rodžeris vikriai šoko prie Ravenos ir viena ranka pakėlęs ją metė ant žemės. Mergaitė pabandė atsistoti, bet vėl pasijutusi keliama stipriai užsimerkė. Visas jos kūnas drebėjo.  
„Prašau, tik ne tai... tik ne tai... – meldė ji. – Padaryčiau bet ką, kad jis paliktų mane ramybėje...“  
– Kodėl tu taip su manimi elgiesi?  
– Nekenčiu tavęs! – vyras dar kartą trenkė ją ant žemės. – Greitai eik į vidų! Ir kad daugiau nematyčiau slampinėjančios naktį!  
Rodžeris skubiai išėjo pro vartelius ir pranyko už posūkio. Ravena sunkiai pakilo ir išsigandusi kurį laiką žiūrėjo į naktį, niekaip negalėdama suprasti, kodėl tėvas taip keistai elgiasi.


	7. Chapter 7

Rodžeris išėjo iš kiemo ir nužingsniavo plataus žvyrkelio pakraščiu, ketindamas užsukti pas tėvus. Dangus jau buvo labai sutemęs, bet jis neskubėjo, nors galėjo pasinaudoti teleportacija, kaip daugelis ypatingų gebėjimų turinčių žmonių, bet kartais tai daryti buvo pavojinga, nes jį galėjo pamatyti paprasti žmonės. Be to, skubėti nebuvo ko, prieš apsilankydamas pas Oberoną ir Mirandą jis turėjo daug ką apmąstyti. Rodžeriui nepatiko, kad Ravena jau pradėjo suprasti keletą dalykų apie magišką pasaulį, ir tai buvo ženklas, kad jis turi kažko imtis, kol ji dar visko neperprato. Kuo greičiau, tuo geriau.  
Tamsoje jo veidas atrodė piktas ir susimąstęs, žingsniai darėsi vis spartesni ir tvirtesni. Po valandėlės jis galiausiai pasiekė namą, stovintį kiek atokiau nuo kitų, pasislėpusį virpančių nuo vėjo medžių šešėliuose. Bet Rodžerio tai visiškai nebaugino ir jis žengė prie durų.  
– Kas ten? – pasigirdo išgąstingas moteriškas balsas.  
– Įsileisk, noriu šnektelėti. Tai labai svarbu.  
Netrukus spragtelėjo spyna ir tarpduryje pasirodė vyriškis. Rodžeris nužvelgė jį nuo galvos iki kojų. Atrodė nė kiek nepasikeitęs, tamsiai rudi plaukai ir tokios pat spalvos akys, tik žvilgsnis labiau pavargęs nei įprastai.  
– Kodėl taip vėlai? – paklausė jis kimiu balsu, nesistengdamas rodyti susidomėjimo ir glausdamas prie savęs seną raudoną apsiaustą.  
– Atleisk, bet nemanau, kad bus geresnė proga, turiu daug darbo, – Rodžeris sugavo rankeną ir užsklendė duris.  
– Na, pasakok, – paragino Oberonas, eidamas priekyje ir lydėdamas jį į virtuvę.  
– Supranti... – Rodžeris akimirką tylėjo rinkdamas žodžius. – Tai dėl Ravenos.  
– Tikrai? – jis mestelėjo gana nepatiklų žvilgsnį ir sustojo prie juos pasitinkančios Mirandos. – O aš maniau, kad mes turime dar truputį laiko.  
– Galbūt, bet Ravena jau pradeda atsiskleisti.  
– Na ir kas? – pasišaipė Miranda. – Juk ji dar tik vaikas.  
– Nejaugi pamiršai, kad ji Traigono duktė? – piktai pažvelgė į ją Oberonas. – Galbūt dabar ji visiškai nepavojinga, bet blogiausia tai, kad Traigonas bando išsiaiškinti kur ji, o jeigu tai nutiks, jis neabejotinai mus nužudys.  
– Tuomet ką siūlai daryti? – susierzino Rodžeris. – Ravena dar nežino apie Traigoną, bet jeigu ji jau pradeda atsiskleisti, jis tikrai ją suras ir mes dėl to nieko negalėsime padaryti. Mums neįmanoma jos tiesiog paslėpti arba pabėgti iš čia, jos magiška energija atskleis mūsų visų buvimo vietą.  
Oberonas ėmė neramiai vaikščioti iš kampo į kampą.  
– Argi nebūtų geriausia tiesiog atsikratyti Ravena tol, kol ji neatsiskleidė?  
– Turi omenyje... nužudyti ją? – Rodžerio akys išsiplėtė. – Galbūt, bet Lina nepatraukia akių nuo jos nuo pat tos dienos, kai ji gimė. Kartais atrodo, kad ji skaito mano mintis, nes visuomet yra vienu žingsniu toliau už mane. Net jei bandyčiau nužudyti Raveną, tai nebūtų taip paprasta.  
– Taip, – pritarė Miranda. – Nesuprantu, kodėl Lina tai daro. Saugodama Raveną ji tik parodo, kad yra Traigono pusėje, juk pati galėtų ja tiesiog atsikratyti. Bet dabar tikriausiai per vėlu, Traigonas bet kurią akimirką gali aptikti Ravenos pėdsakus.  
– Viskas, ką mes galime padaryti, tai atitolinti tą dieną, – įsitaisydamas prie stalo tarė Rodžeris. – Tereikia prigąsdinti Neptūną, kad jis jokiu būdu nepasakytų Ravenai apie Traigoną. Šiąnakt ji jau lankėsi Krištolo rūmuose ir aš nesu tikras, ar tai pirmas kartas, bet kol kas jis nieko nepasakė.  
– Ar tu įsitikinęs?  
– Žinoma. Šiandien užklupau Raveną vėlai grįžtančią namo ir bandžiau kalbėti su ja užuominomis, bet ji nieko nežino. Tai neatrodo kaip melas.  
– Jeigu tu taip sakai...  
Kurį laiką jie susimąstę tylėjo. Rodžeris kaleno pirštais į stalą, bet staiga jo dėmesį patraukė įtartinas šešėlis už lango.  
– Kas ten?! – riktelėjo jis ir pašoko nuo kėdės, bet šešėlis jau buvo pranykęs už sienos. – Po velnių, kažkas mūsų klausėsi!  
– O jeigu Lina tave sekė? – išsigando Miranda. – Tu įsitikinęs, kad ji nepastebėjo tavęs išeinančio?  
Rodžerio akys sublykčiojo prieš blausią lempos šviesą.  
– Ji turėtų manyti, kad aš pas Traigoną, bet ji puikiai moka nuslėpti savo energiją ir aš negaliu nustatyti ar ji mane stebi.   
– Būk labai atsargus, – po ilgos tylos prakalbo Oberonas. – Mes pridarėme daugybę klaidų ir ateis laikas, kai turėsime už viską sumokėti. Bet didžiausia mūsų klaida buvo susidėti su Traigonu, dabar neturėsime ramybės visą gyvenimą.  
– Bet juk jis suteikė mums milžinišką galią, – priminė Rodžeris. – Ir pats padarė klaidą, nes mes esame trys ir galime būti kur kas pranašesni už jį.  
– Tu tikrai taip manai? – nustebo Miranda. – Traigonas taip pat nėra vienas, jis turi didžiulę armiją ir daugybę sargybinių, saugančių Tamsos tvirtovę. Pats turėtum žinoti, kad mes niekada jo neįveiksime ir neužgrobsime Tamsos Karalystės.  
– Dar pažiūrėsim ką sakysi, kai aš įgyvendinsiu savo planą, – šypsojosi jis. – Na gerai, aš eisiu, kol Lina manęs nepasigedo.  
– Palauk, – Miranda sugriebė jį už rankos. – Pamiršau pasakyti, kad Traigonas tavęs ieškojo.  
– Kada? – vyras akimirką sustingo.  
– Šiandien. Dar prieš tau ateinant čia.  
– Ko jam iš manęs reikia?  
– Nepaaiškino, tik sakė kuo skubiau. Geriau nelauk, jis buvo gana įpykęs.  
– Gerai, kad perspėjai, aš dar grįšiu.  
– Tik nekrėsk kvailysčių, kitaip Traigonas nepasigailės nė vieno iš mūsų.  
– Pasistengsiu, – linktelėjo jis.  
– Labai to tikiuosi, sūnau... – sukuždėjo Miranda, kai šis jau buvo pranykęs už durų.  
– Rodžeris niekada nebuvo vienas iš tų, kuris mėgsta nurodymus, – atsiduso Oberonas.  
– Būtent dėl to aš ir nerimauju, – vesdama jį į kambarį kalbėjo moteris. – Niekaip negaliu suprasti, kodėl jis toks priešiškas. Kada nors jam liūdnai baigsis, kad nepaklūsta Traigonui.  
– Tuomet kodėl jis iki šiol liko gyvas?  
– Galbūt Traigonas mato blogį jo širdyje ir tikisi, kad anksčiau ar vėliau Rodžeris galutinai pasiduos ir ims jam deramai tarnauti.  
– O gal Rodžeris jaučiasi tiesiog pažemintas? – spėliojo Oberonas.  
– Dėl ko?  
– Ogi dėl to, kad mes sutikome jam tarnauti, nors Rodžeris to nenorėjo, ir dabar pats yra priverstas paklusti.  
– Pats puikiai žinai, kad mes sutikome tarnauti Traigonui ne dėl to, kad patys to norėjome, jis mus privertė. Tikriausiai Rodžeris nori mus išlaisvinti ir tai ketina padaryti užėmęs Traigono vietą.  
– Labai drąsu, bet tuo pačiu taip neapgalvota... – atsiduso jis. – Rodžeris niekada nebus stipresnis už Traigoną, tik mūsų mirtis išlaisvins mus iš mūsų tarnavimo. Žinai, kiek pavojų mūsų vis dar laukia? Ir kiek Rodžeris mums dar pridarys?  
– Tuomet kaip tik metas sustabdyti jį nuo to, ką jis yra sumąstęs.  
– Manai, kad tai padės? – vis labiau nerimo Oberonas. – Net ir žinodamas, kaip tai pavojinga, Rodžeris nesustos. Ir žinai, kartais man atrodo, kad jam visiškai nerūpi, kas mums gali nutikti, jam rūpi tik jis pats! Visada taip buvo! Prisimeni tą dieną, kai Traigonas privertė mus jam tarnauti? Rodžeris viską girdėjo, bet jam tai nė kiek nerūpėjo.  
– O gal jis buvo tiesiog išsigandęs?  
– Negaliu patikėti, kad po visko, ką jis padarė, tu jį vis dar gini! – tūžo vyras. – Pati geriau pagalvok! Jei ne jis, mes nė nebūtume pakliuvę į šią apgailėtiną padėtį. Per jo nepasotinamus troškimus nukentėjo nekaltas vaikas, ir dėl to jo tėvai nusprendė, kad geriausia išeitis – nužudyti Rodžerį!  
– Taip, ir Traigonas pagalvojo, kad prikeldamas jį padarys mums paslaugą, ir kad mes turėsime atsilyginti jam tarnaudami, – užbaigė Miranda. – Tu vis dar manai, kad tai vien Rodžerio kaltė?  
– Mes juk neprašėme, kad Traigonas jį prikeltų.  
– Būtent. Tai Traigono kaltė, o ne Rodžerio.  
– Tai dabar jis kaltas, kad Rodžeris pasinaudojo nekaltu vaiku?  
– Aš taip nesakiau, – stengėsi aprimti moteris. – Be to, mes jau nebepakeisime to, kas nutiko.  
– O gal ir galėtume, – po minutėlės staiga prakalbo Oberonas.  
– Ką turi omenyje? – susidomėjo ji.   
– Kad pakeistume įvykius, mums tereikia nukeliauti į praeitį. Žemėje gyvena keletas ypatingų žmonių, kurie gali keliauti laiku. Jų labai mažai, bet manau, kad mums pavyktų atsekti juos pagal magišką energiją. O tada nuvykę į praeitį perspėtume Rodžerį, kad jis sužinotų savo ateitį ir nedarytų klaidų.  
– Nieko neišeis, – pertraukė jį Miranda.  
– Kodėl?  
– Argi nesi girdėjęs apie skirtingas laiko ir erdvės linijas? Kad ir ką tu pakeisi praeityje, tai nė kiek nepakeis mūsų dabartinės padėties, mes tik sukursime naują likimo liniją su kita nauja istorija, bet nukeliauti ten negalėsime, nes kitaip sukursime dar vieną liniją. Taip bekeliaudami mes tik kursime naujas istorijas, kurios bus atskirai nuo mūsų laiko linijos. Galiausiai būsime priversti grįžti čia, kur niekas taip ir nebus pasikeitę.  
Oberonas susimąstęs kurį laiką mindžikavo aplinkui.  
– Vadinasi, teks ir toliau klimpti į mėšlą.


	8. Chapter 8

Rodžeris išėjo į platų vieškelį. Jo visiškai netraukė susitikimas su Traigonu, be to, jis planavo nueiti į Krištolo rūmus ir surasti jų savininką. O tai tik dar labiau erzino, todėl net nepajuto, kaip nusigavo prie vartų.  
– Išlįsk! – visu balsu suriko jis. – Žinau, kad tu ten!  
Teko laukti dar kelias minutes, bet vartai pagaliau atsidarė. Į Rodžerį išsigandusiomis akimis žvelgė ilgaplaukis berniukas.  
– Kas tu? – sutrikęs paklausė jis. – Ar mes pažįstami?  
– Galbūt tu manęs nepažįsti, bet aš puikiai žinau, kas tu.  
Berniukas išskaitė pašaipą jo balse ir jo veidas surimtėjo.  
– Ko tau reikia?  
Rodžerio akys prisimerkė, veidą iškreipė klastinga šypsena.  
– Ravena jau lankėsi čia, tiesa?  
– Iš kur žinai?  
– Aš žinau daugiau nei tu kada nors galėsi įsivaizduoti, Neptūnai, bet nemanyk, kad tau pavyks išsisukti ir pasakyti Ravenai tiesą.  
– Iš kur tu žinai apie mane ir apie Raveną?  
Rodžeris nusijuokė ir žengė žingsnį arčiau. Pajutęs pavojų berniukas atsitraukė nuo vartų.  
– Tikrai nori, kad pasakyčiau? – jo akys sublykčiojo raudonai. – Aš labai arti tavęs, vaike, todėl galiu matyti kiekvieną tavo klaidą.  
– Kodėl taip nenori, kad aš viską pasakyčiau Ravenai? – nesuprato Neptūnas.  
Rodžeris dar kartą nusijuokė, staiga šoko į priekį ir griebė jį už drabužių. Berniukas pajuto stiprų smūgį į krūtinę ir suriko. Jam aptemo akyse, bet Rodžeris buvo negailestingas ir prispaudė jį prie sienos.  
– Dabar įdėmiai paklausyk, – iškošė jis rimtu balsu. – Ravena gyvena mano namuose, bet Traigonas jokiu būdu negali to sužinoti, nes kitaip lėks mano galva. Jeigu nori likti gyvas, geriau kuo greičiau nešdinkis iš čia, nes tavo galva lėks pirmiau nei mano!  
– Kodėl turėčiau tavęs klausyti?  
Atrodė, kad Rodžeris tuoj praras kantrybę, bet vis dėlto atleido rankas. Berniukas sukniubo prie jo kojų, susivėlę juodi plaukai užkrito ant veido.  
– Jeigu tau tai ką nors reiškia, aš esu Traigono parankinis, jis pasirinko mane ne be reikalo.  
– Tai ne priežastis tavęs bijoti, – atkirto Neptūnas ir pagraibiojo sau prie diržo, norėdamas išsitraukti kalaviją, tačiau jo ten nebuvo. Jis dar pabandė atsistoti, bet Rodžeris spyrė jam į pilvą.  
– Taigi, tau kur kas geriau kentėti nei išnešti sveiką kailį?  
– O jeigu ir taip? – berniukas šypsodamasis iš lėto pakilo. – Aš pasakysiu jai visą tiesą, net jei po to nužudysi mane.  
Vyras pažvelgė į jį raudonomis iš įtūžio akimis. Neptūnas svirduliuodamas drąsiai žiūrėjo į jį. Tik tada Rodžeris pastebėjo jo delnuose nušvintančią melsvą magišką šviesą ir kreivai šyptelėjo, jo rankos lėtai siekė prie diržo prisegto kalavijo. Berniukas metėsi į šalį, bet priešininkas vikriai šoko į priekį ir užstojo kelią bet kokiam bandymui pasprukti. Kalavijo geležtė lėtai pakilo, tačiau sustojo ore. Rodžeris nekirto ir neužmušė Neptūno.  
– Matai? – pašaipiai ištarė. – Aš galėjau lengvai tai padaryti, bet dabar tave tik įspėjau. Žiūrėk, kad manęs nenuviltum.  
Berniukas vis dar stovėjo pasiruošęs gintis ir aršiu žvilgsniu žiūrėjo į priešininką, bet Rodžeris atsitraukė ir paslėpęs kalaviją pranyko nakties tamsoje. Tik nuėjęs geroką kelio gabalą pagaliau nusprendė teleportuotis į Tamsos Karalystę. Buvo jau labai vėlu, tad pro vartus jį įleido sargybiniai. Eidamas ilgu raudonu koridoriumi, Rodžeris spėliojo, ko Traigonui gali iš jo reikėti tokiu metu, dar niekada per dešimt metų neteko čia eiti taip vėlai, įprastai valdovas jau mėgaudavosi savo poilsiu.  
Perėjęs koridorių jis pasiekė didžiosios salės duris ir žengė į vidų. Patalpa buvo labai erdvi, kiekvieną jos kampą dekoravo po harpijos statulą, ant tamsiai raudonų sienų kabėjo ramia liepsna degantys deglai, apšviesdami salę ne itin ryškia šviesa. Ir viską gaubė mirtina tyla.  
Bet pirmiausia Rodžerio dėmesį patraukė salės gale jo laukiantys du vyriškiai. Vienas jų buvo šviesiaplaukis, savo ilgas sruogas supynęs į kasą, kuri gulėjo ant šarvais apdengtos krūtinės. Jis stovėjo beveik nejudėdamas, tiesus kaip lenta, rankos buvo tvarkingai sudėtos už nugaros, kurią kaip užuolaida dengė ilgas iki žemės apsiaustas. Kitas buvo tamsiaplaukis, taip pat su apsiaustu, bet ne toks įsitempęs, jo veide buvo galima matyti šypseną.   
– Pagaliau pasirodei, – prakalbo jis.  
– Atsiprašau, kad verčiau laukti, valdove, – tik priėjęs arčiau Rodžeris pagarbiai nusilenkė. – Girdėjau, kad manęs ieškojote, kuo galėčiau pasitarnauti?  
Traigono akys sužibėjo prieš deglų šviesą. Jis nužvelgė parankinį nuo galvos iki kojų, atrodė, tarsi žinotų menkiausią paslaptį, tas žvilgsnis tarytum pervėrė kiaurai.  
– Noriu, kad atsakytum man į keletą klausimų, – galiausiai tarė jis.  
– Klausau, mano pone.  
– Ravena greitu metu turėtų atskleisti savo galias, ir tai reiškia, kad aš turėčiau sužinoti kur ji, prisimeni?  
– Žinoma. Ką norite tuo pasakyti?  
– Yra berniukas, kuris pasakys jai viską apie mane.  
– Taip, Neptūnas.  
– Jis turėtų gyventi kažkur netoli tavęs, tiesa? Tu žinai kur?  
Rodžeris išsigandęs sustingo, kurį laiką galvojo ką atsakyti. Kodėl Traigonas uždavė šį klausimą būtent dabar? Būtent dabar, kai jis ką tik grįžo iš Krištolo rūmų? Ar jis stebėjo? Žino visus jo planus ir dabar jį nužudys?  
– Ko taip išsigandai? – šyptelėjo demonas. – Manai, kad nužudysiu tave, jeigu nepasakysi, kur rasti Krištolo rūmus? Jeigu nežinai, tu neprivalai atsakyti dabar. Tavo užduotis yra jį surasti.  
– O kas po to? Ką man su juo daryti?  
– Nieko, man tik reikia žinoti kur jis, kad vėliau galėčiau stebėti jį pagal energiją. Nė nebandyk jam kaip nors trukdyti, man reikia, kad Neptūnas atliktų savo darbą.  
– Bet kaipgi dėl Arelos? Leisdamas jam pasakyti tiesą tik atversite Ravenai kelią pas ją. Neptūnas tikrai netylės.  
Traigonas sudėjęs rankas už nugaros iš lėto nuėjo į kitą salės galą, po to grįžo atgal.  
– Aišku, aš nenoriu, kad Ravena sužinotų apie Arelą, bet norėdamas, kad ji sužinotų apie mane aš turiu rizikuoti. Kitos išeities nėra.  
– O gal mes galėtume prigąsdinti Neptūną, kad jis apie ją nepasakytų?  
– Neįmanoma, – įsiterpė visą laiką tylėjęs Melburnas. – Yra kitokių būdų kaip Ravena gali sužinoti tiesą, mes negalėsime tiesiog susekti ir nužudyti kiekvieno, kuris ketins su ja susisiekti.  
Rodžeris piktai pažvelgė į jį. Nors abu tarnavo Traigonui, niekada nemėgo vienas kito. Kad ir kiek kartų Rodžeris mėgino jį įtikinti, kad geriausia būtų susidėti ir įveikti jį kartu, Melburnas laikėsi savo. Arba netikėjo, arba turėjo labai svarią priežastį tarnauti Traigonui. Tačiau nė nebandė apie ją atvirai kalbėti, net ir dabar stovėjo tvirtas kaip uola, tarsi apie nieką negalvotų. O apie ką gali galvoti kontroliuojama lėlė?  
– Teisybė, – nenoriai pritarė Rodžeris ir dar kartą nusilenkė valdovui. – Padarysiu viską, ko manęs paprašysite.  
– Gerai, gali eiti, – jau daug ramesniu balsu paliepė jam Traigonas.  
– Jums leidus, – Rodžeris atsitiesė ir nuskubėjo prie durų.  
– Dar vienas dalykas, – primerkė akis demonas. – Negalvok, kad su mano dovanotomis galiomis darysi ką panorėjęs. Galiu greitai jas atimti, o tada tu būsi silpnas ir visiškai nereikalingas. Tas pats galioja ir tau, Melburnai.  
– Galite besąlygiškai manimi pasitikėti, – dalykiškai kalbėjo Melburnas. Jis sakė dar kažką, bet Rodžeris negirdėjo, paskui save uždaręs duris.


	9. Chapter 9

Lina prabudo ir tamsoje palengva atsisėdusi uždėjo ranką ant Rodžerio pagalvės. Vyro šalia nebuvo.  
– Rodžeri? – moteris nustebusi pakilo iš patalo ir žvilgtelėjo į laikrodį. – Ką jis veikia pirmą valandą nakties?  
Tyliai išėjusi iš miegamojo, ji užkopė į antrą aukštą, kur buvo vaikų kambariai. Staiga dėmesį patraukė plačiai atlapotos Ravenos kambario durys, tad žvilgtelėjo pro kraštą. Ravenos lovoje nebuvo, bet po akimirkos moteris pamatė ją prie atviro lango, žiūrinčią į žvaigždėtą naktį. Vėjas švelniai kedeno trumpus jos plaukus.  
– Ravena? – sušnabždėjo Lina, ir tik priartėjusi pastebėjo jos paraudusias nuo ašarų akis. – Kodėl tu verki?  
Ji palietė mergaitei petį, bet toji švelniai nustūmė jos ranką.  
– Ne, neverkiu, – šyptelėjo Ravena. – Kodėl nemiegi, mama?  
– Tai aš turėčiau tavęs to klausti, – moteris suėmė ją už pečių ir atsuko į save. – Gal kas nors nutiko?  
– Ne, visiškai nieko, – papurtė galvą mergaitė ir ištrūkusi iš jos rankų krito į patalus. – Man tiesiog labai sunku užmigti.  
Lina nustebusi prisėdo šalia.  
– Gal tave kas nors neramina? Gal nori pasikalbėti apie tai, kas nutiko tą naktį, kai turėjau traukti tave iš upės?  
– Ne, aš daugiau nebandžiau bristi per upę, tik ėjau akmenimis, – Ravena patempė lūpą tarsi apie kažką mąstytų. – Man nepatinka tik vienas dalykas... Ar tu gali man pasakyti?  
– Žinoma, kas tai? – kilstelėjo antakius Lina.  
– Aš... aš sukūriau pasaką apie vienišą mergaitę, kuri vieną dieną atrado labai gražius krištolinius rūmus. Jie tokie nuostabiai gražūs, kad ji nieko negali padaryti, tik kiekvieną dieną ten lankytis. Jai tiesiog neišeina atsispirti. Tai jos slapta vieta, bet kartais ji jaučia, kad ji ten ne viena ir bijo ten eiti.  
Moteris šypsodamasi švelniai paglostė jai galvą. Ji žinojo, kas čia vyksta, žinojo, kad tai ne pasaka, tas balsas kviečia ją pas Neptūną. Dabar jau nebuvo jokių abejonių, kad tai ne bandymas nusižudyti, o balsas tiesos link.  
– Kaip jau sakiau, Ravena, pasaulyje pilna daugybė nepaprastų dalykų. Kai kurie iš jų gąsdina, kai kurie džiugina, bet jeigu ta mergaitė bus pakankamai stipri, ji įveiks visus sunkumus. Jai tereikia tikėti savo jėgomis.  
– Tu kalbi visai kaip angelas sargas iš pasakos, kurią anksčiau man skaitydavai vakarais, – skambiu kaip varpeliai balsu nusijuokė Ravena. – Bet realybėje būna kitaip nei pasakose, ar ne?  
– Taip, kitaip... – nutęsė Lina ir pirštu bakstelėjo jai į nosį. – Bet nepamiršk, kad angelas sargas mergaitės niekada nepaliks.  
– O tau tai neatrodo keista?  
– Kas keista?  
– Rūmai. Kad ta mergaitė juos rado? Ar tai blogai? Ar ji turėtų bijoti ir bėgti kuo toliau?  
– Drąsios mergaitės nebėga nuo problemų, – šypsojosi moteris, kamšydama ją minkšta pūkine antklode. – O dabar miegok, savo pasaką pabaigsi rytoj.  
– Bet ar nenori žinoti, ką mergaitė atranda už tų balsų?  
– Ne dabar, Ravena. Ir žinai ką, tai gali būti tavo paslaptis, tu gali kurti istoriją kaip tik nori.  
– Gerai, mama, labanakt, – mieguistu balsu sukuždėjo ji.  
– Labanakt, vaikeli. Jeigu nori, aš sėdėsiu šalia kol užmigsi.  
Ir ji tesėjo savo pažadą. Tik kai Ravena užmigo, ji uždarė langą ir tyliai išėjo. Tarpduryje dar stabtelėjo ir neramiai žvilgtelėjo į mergaitę. Kaip gera buvo žinoti, kad ji vis dar nežinojo, kokie rimti dalykai iš tikrųjų dedasi aplinkui. Tik ką reikės iškęsti, kai sužinos visą tiesą...  
Bet galiausiai išėjo į virtuvę, ketindama palaukti dar negrįžusio vyro. Namų slenkstį jis pasiekė tik po valandos.  
– Kur buvai? – neramiu balsu paklausė Lina. – Girdėjau, vakare dar buvai grįžęs, bet ir vėl kažkur greitai išėjai.  
Rodžeris švelniai suėmė jai už rankos.  
– Atleisk, kad teko taip ilgai laukti, – nenoriai ištarė. – Buvau pas Oberoną ir Mirandą, jie norėjo su manimi aptarti keletą dalykų.  
– Suprantu, – primerkė akis ji. – Net jei tai melas, dabar tai nesvarbu. Jau labai vėlu, viską išsiaiškinsime rytoj.  
Lina išėjo. Rodžeris dar kurį laiką stovėjo sustingęs, nuojauta kuždėjo kažką negero.


	10. Chapter 10

Tamsos Karalystės lygumose ir slėniuose slūgsojo plona rūko danga. Pro ją beveik nieko nesimatė, tik tolumoje styrantis gilus skardis ir beveik pačioje kalnų viršūnėje švytintis žiburys, iš kurio tryško ir raibuliavo spinduliai. Viską gaubė šalta ir atšiauri ankstyvo ryto tyla, retkarčiais sudrumsčiama trumpos padrikos paukščio giesmės. Vingiuotų gatvių ir tamsių skersgatvių voratinklio centre ant nedidelės, akmenine siena apjuostos kalvos stūksojo niūri tvirtovė. Jos vėliavos bejėgiškai kabojo ant stiebų, slegiančios ramybės netrikdė net menkiausias vėjelis.  
Netrukus prie vartų pasirodė šviesiaplaukis vyriškis. Nė kiek nedvejodamas jis žengė į vidų ir nuskubėjo pasitikti Karalystės valdovo. Traigonas sėdėjo savo pamėgtame krėsle, su taure vyno rankoje. Pamatęs parankinį jis nė kiek nenustebo. Melburnas visada buvo pirmas, kurį jis išvysdavo tik pradėjęs dieną.  
– Labas rytas, valdove, – nusilenkė jis. – Kokie šios dienos planai?  
Traigonas minutėlę tylėjo, žvelgdamas į vyną taurėje, tarsi tai būtų pats įdomiausias užsiėmimas pasaulyje.  
– Tvirtovę prižiūrėsi tu, – galiausiai tarė jis. – Aš planuoju nuvykti į Azaratą ir pasikalbėti su Arela.  
Melburno veide atsirado keista šypsena.  
– Žinoma, aš palaikysiu tvarką, galite būti ramus. Tik jei leisite paklausti, ko jums reikia iš Arelos?  
– Geras klausimas, – demonas prikišo taurę prie lūpų ir palaižė jos briauną. – Pabandysiu įtikinti, kad vėl pereitų į mano pusę.  
– Bet čia tik dar vienas planas, ar ne?  
– Be plano negausiu ko noriu, – Traigonas iš lėto pakilo, tačiau parankinis taip ir liko atsiklaupęs. – Nenuvilk manęs, Melburnai, tu žinai ką aš sugebu.  
Akimirką jis stovėjo ir gaudė parankinio reakciją, o kitą – jo kūnas staiga suliepsnojo ir dingo. Tai buvo jo išskirtinis būdas teleportuotis, tačiau daug kartų tai mačiusio Melburno nė kiek nenustebino.  
Persikėlęs į kitą vietą Traigonas apsidairė. Tai buvo Azaratas, viena iš taikiųjų planetų, kurioje gyveno jo žmona. Kartą, kai prasidėjo Visatų karas, jis buvo tą planetą netgi sunaikinęs, bet dabar ji atrodė pilnai atsikūrusi, beveik tokia pat, kokią jis buvo įpratęs matyti.  
Traigonas stovėjo priešais baltą milžinišką pastatą, ant plataus tako, vedančio prie dvivėrių durų. Aplinkui tęsėsi sodas, kuriame augo daugybė krūmų su žydinčiomis raudonomis rožėmis. Demonas nuskynė vieną ir pakėlė sau prie nosies. Ar tik jo veide nepasirodė šypsena? Ši vieta jam kėlė šiokią tokią nostalgiją. Azaratą visuomet vainikavo visiška tyla ir ramybė, ir nesvarbu, kad aplinkui siautėja uraganai. Čia netgi oras atrodė kitoks, kažkoks gaivesnis, prisisunkęs gėlių aromato. Buvo sunku nuspėti, jam tai patiko ar ne.  
Netrukus Traigonas pasiekė duris.  
– Arela, žinau, kad tu ten! – suriko jis. Ryškiai raudonas apsiaustas plevėsavo nestipriame vėjyje.  
Po akimirkos nusviro rankena ir priešais jį išniro balta skraiste apsigobusi moteris, užsimaukšlinusi ant galvos didelį gobtuvą, per kurį vos buvo galima matyti jos veidą.  
– Ką tu čia veiki po tiek metų? – šaltu balsu paklausė ji. – Aš maniau, kad Azara apgaubė Azaratą apsauginiu skydu, pro kurį tu negali prasibrauti.  
– Matyt, Azara nėra tokia stipri, kokią tu ją laikai, – pasišaipė jis. – Nuo pat tos dienos, kai atsirado tas skydas, pastebėjau, kad jo energija po truputį senka. Taigi, man tereikėjo palaukti, kol ji sumažės iki tiek, kad aš vėl galėsiu čia patekti.  
– Ir ką planuoji daryti?  
– Aš nekaltinu tavęs dėl to skydo, tai buvo Azaros planas, – lėtai kalbėjo Traigonas ir žengė per slenkstį. – Jeigu ne ji, dabar viskas būtų kitaip. Bet dabar ji mirusi, ar ne?  
Arela atsakė ne iš karto, stebėdama, kaip jis tyrinėja patalpą, kaip nužvelgia kiekvieną jos kampą.  
– Iš kur tu gali žinoti, kad ji mirusi?  
– O iš kur tu gali žinoti, kad ji gyva? – atkirto jis. – Nesirodo čia nuo tų pačių metų kai gimė Ravena, keista, ar ne? Ar tu kartais nepagalvoji, kad ji tave išdavė?  
– Jokiu būdu, Azara sukūrė Azaratą tokį, koks jis dabar yra, ji darė viską, kad man padėtų, negalėjo manęs tiesiog palikti.  
– Atrodo, ji būtent tai ir padarė.  
– Tu čia atėjai ne dėl to, taip? Bet aš neturiu apie ką su tavimi kalbėti.  
Traigonas pagaliau baigė apžiūrinėti patalpą ir atsisuko į ją. Nužvelgęs nuo galvos iki kojų nusijuokė.  
– Po dešimties metų neturi ką pasakyti? Po dešimties slapstymosi metų?  
– Tu puikiai žinai, kodėl aš nuo tavęs slėpiausi, neturėtum dėl to pykti.  
– O tu vis dar turi drąsos su manimi kalbėti? Stovėti šalia manęs? – vyptelėjo Traigonas. – Nebijai, kad aš tave nužudysiu dėl to, kad manęs neprisileidai? Kad paslėpei mūsų vaiką ir mėginai tai neigti? Kodėl tu jos nenužudei, Arela? Ar tai nebūtų buvę daug paprasčiau?  
– Aš žinojau, kad tu mane nužudysi, jeigu aš ja atsikratysiu.  
Demonas primerkė akis.  
– Vadinasi, tu tai darei dėl savęs, o ne dėl jos?  
– Tu klysti. Kaip aš galėčiau žudyti savo vaiką?  
– Tuomet kodėl to nepadarė kas nors kitas?  
– Nesvarbu, kas ją nužudytų, aš vis tiek jausčiau kaltę. Aš ne tokia kaip tu, nužudyti žmogų man nėra menkniekis.  
– Ir tai reiškia, kad tu gali perleisti Raveną kitam be jokio sąžinės graužimo? Be jokios baimės, kad bet kurią dieną ji gali ką nors nužudyti, pasinaudojusi savo demonišku pradu?  
Arela išsigandusi sustingo, jos širdis tuksėjo kaip pašėlusi. Stebėdamas jos reakciją, Traigonas iš lėto apėjo aplink, sudėjęs rankas už nugaros. Nors jis tai darydavo daugybę kartų, tai vis tiek ją trikdė. Ji pažinojo jį pakankamai, kad suprastų, ką tai reiškia, žinojo, kad tai jo būdas parodyti savo dominaciją ir užtikrinimą, kad viskas jo rankose. Ir moteris pasijuto tarsi atversta knyga tiesiai priešais jį.  
– Iš kur tu žinai, kad aš perdaviau ją kitam žmogui? – stengdamasi išlikti drąsi paklausė ji.  
– Nejaugi manai, kad pavyks mane pergudrauti? Nuo pat pradžių tu žinojai, kad aš stebiu kiekvieną tavo žingsnį, kad aš galiu tave matyti net jei tu esi labai toli nuo manęs, – Traigonas sustojo jai už nugaros. – Azara taip pat tai žinojo, štai kodėl apgaubė Azaratą apsauginiu skydu. Jūsų planas buvo paslėpti Raveną, kad aš nežinočiau tikslios dienos kada ji gimė ir jums būtų daugiau laiko. Po to tu melavai man, kad ji mirė, nors puikiai žinojai, kad anksčiau ar vėliau aš ją suseksiu. Galbūt tavo planas buvo tik laikinai manęs prie jos neprileisti, bet jis nesuveikė.  
Arela vis dar bijojo pajudėti, jusdama jį labai arti.  
– Aš suprantu, kodėl tu tai padarei, – tęsė demonas. – Tu norėjai, kad Ravena augtų ir gyventų kaip paprastas vaikas, todėl nusiuntei ją į Žemę. Bet tuo pačiu tu nenorėjai, kad ji per daug nutoltų, kad visą laiką žinotum kur ji, todėl atidavei ją ne bet kam, tiesa? Aš žinojau nuo pat pradžių, tik stengiausi įgyvendinti tavo norą, leisti jai pagyventi kaip paprastam vaikui. Bet tu puikiai žinai, kad ji nėra paprastas vaikas, taip? Ateis diena, kai ji tai pastebės, o tada teks įsikišti man, kad ji sužinotų savo prigimtį. Kad ir kiek tu stengsiesi atitolinti tą dieną, ji vis tiek ateis.  
Traigonas pagaliau atsistojo priešais ją, kilstelėjo smakrą ir pažvelgė tiesiai į akis, bandydamas įsiskverbti į mintis, tačiau Arela puikiai mokėjo jas blokuoti. Sumirksėjusi porą kartų ji nustūmė jo ranką ir per kelis žingsnius atsitraukė.  
– Tu savo likimą taip pat žinai, Arela, – šyptelėjo jis. – Lorena pasakė tau visą Pranašystę, bet aš galiu šį tą pakeisti, jeigu tu nori.  
– Tu puikiai žinai, kad likimo pakeisti neįmanoma.  
– Įmanoma, – paprieštaravo Traigonas. – Jei tik tu nuspręsi pereiti į mano pusę.  
– Kad ir vėl būčiau tavo marionetė?  
Jis sugriebė jai už rankos ir patraukė į save.  
– Ir tavęs visiškai negąsdina tai, ką aš padarysiu, jeigu tu pas mane negrįši?  
– Aš jau prieš dešimt metų buvau pasirengusi šiam įvykiui. Aš žinojau, kad ši diena išauš. Bet nemanyk, kad aš bijau, Ravena dar padės man, tai Pranašystės dalis, tu irgi tai žinai.  
– Galbūt, bet kaip sakiau, aš galiu pamėginti pakeisti dalykus, kurie man nepalankūs, kaip tau tai? Nebijok, aš neketinu žudyti Ravenos, ji man bus labai naudinga ateityje, tam aš ją ir sukūriau. Bet jeigu ji nuspręs kištis į mano reikalus, negaliu pažadėti, kad aš tai ignoruosiu.  
– Ji dar tik vaikas, – drebančiu balsu ištarė Arela.  
– Vaikas, kuris tarps pavojingu ginklu, – priminė Traigonas. – Ginklu, kuris padės man.


	11. Chapter 11

Ravena sapnavo košmarą, bet netrukus prabudo ir staigiai atsisėdo. Jau buvo išaušęs rytas, saulės spinduliai krentantys pro langą apšvietė visą kambarį. Mergaitė pasitrynė akis ir supratusi esanti saugi aprimo. Galvoje vis dar sukosi vaizdiniai iš košmaro, skambėjo neaiškus balsas, kažkas šaukėsi pagalbos, bet jos taip ir nesulaukė...  
Ravena apsidairė Linos, bet jos šalia nebuvo, turbūt išėjo vos jai užmigus, kaip ir žadėjo. Tuo metu ji prisiminė labai keistą detalę iš to, ką sapnavo. Ji šaukė savo mamą, tačiau tai nebuvo Lina, ir Ravena buvo visu šimtu procentų įsitikinusi, kad jos mama yra ta kita moteris, kurios ji niekada anksčiau nematė. Bet ar tikrai? Atrodo, tas veidas kažkuo labai pažįstamas...  
Košmaras buvo toks tikroviškas, kad Ravenos oda vis dar bėgo šiurpuliukai ir vis dar buvo likęs tas keistas jausmas, kad ta moteris jos mama. Ne, tai nebuvo jausmas, labiau tarsi žinojimas. Bet nieko nesuprasdama mergaitė nusprendė nekreipti į tai dėmesio ir išlipusi iš lovos pravėrė langą. Prie jo augančios obels žiedai jau buvo pusiau nubyrėję, vėjui papūtus jie pasklisdavo aplinkui, ir Ravenai tai be galo patiko. Ji mėgo stebėti obels pasikeitimus, kaip pavasarį ji sukrauna pumpurus, vasarą išskleidžia lapus, po to užaugina vaisius, o atėjus žiemai stovi belapė, apsidengusi sniegu. Bet pavasaris jai vis tiek patiko labiausiai.  
Mergaitę iš minčių prižadino žiedas, užkritęs ant nosies galiuko, ir ji nusprendė, kad jau metas eiti į virtuvę. Kaip ir kiekvieną dieną, ji planavo vėl apsilankyti Krištolo rūmuose. Jie buvo tokie dideli, kad visuomet atrasdavo kažką naujo. Be to, praeitą dieną paliko ten savo kuprinę su maistu. Nors mama sakė jokiu būdu neiti prie upės vienai, Ravena įtikino ją, kad eina ten su draugais, ir to jai užteko. Dabar galėjo visiškai netrukdoma lankytis savo slaptoje vietoje.  
Mergaitė net nepajuto kaip papusryčiavo, o kojos jau nešė ją per pievą, tolyn akmenimis, prie švytinčio akmenėlio. Pirmą dieną buvo sunku patikėti, kad Krištolo rūmai apskritai egzistuoja, tai atrodė tarsi sapnas, tačiau vėliau rūmai neišnyko ir Ravena buvo tikra, kad tai realybė.  
Pagaliau patekusi į vidų ji apsidairė kuprinės, kurią paliko prie įėjimo, bet jos niekur nebuvo matyti. Mergaitė pamanė, kad apsiriko ir paliko ją toliau, bet pirmame aukšte jos nebuvo nė kvapo. Tarsi skradžiai žemę prasmego. Ir tai buvo ne pirmas kartas. Ravena ir anksčiau pastebėdavo nežymius pasikeitimus, pradingusius ar atsiradusius naujus daiktus, kurie kaskart būdavo padėti vis kitoje vietoje. Jeigu ji nežinotų, kad rūmai tušti, tikrai pagalvotų, kad čia kažkas gyvena, bet juk jų savininkas būtų prisistatęs pačią pirmą dieną. Antra vertus, kodėl tokie dideli ir prabangūs rūmai čia stovi visiškai niekieno neprižiūrimi?  
Pirmas dalykas, kurį Ravena nusprendė padaryti – nueiti į rūsį ir paieškoti žibintuvėlio, kurį ten pametė prieš kelias dienas. Kurį laiką ji bijojo ten lankytis, bet dabar buvo pasirengusi ir turėjo kitą šviesos šaltinį. Nusileidusi laiptais iš tolo girdėjo krioklio šniokštimą, bet šiandien prieiti prie jo buvo visai nebaisu. Apšviesdama kiekvieną kampą, mergaitė dairėsi žibintuvėlio, tačiau jo aplinkui nebuvo, pradingo taip pat mįslingai kaip ir kuprinė.  
Bet netrukus Ravenos dėmesį patraukė kitas dalykas. Pasišviesdama žibintuvėliu ji pastebėjo ant sienos pritvirtintą popiergalį. Tik priėjusi suprato, kad tai ne šiaip popiergalis, o jos kaimelio planas. Tačiau jis buvo kažkoks neįprastas, Krištolo rūmai buvo nupiešti pačiame viduryje, tarsi būtų visko centras, širdis. Iš jo į keturias skirtingas puses ėjo kažkokie keliai, ir tik geriau įsižiūrėjusi Ravena suprato, kad tai tuneliai.  
Pirmas tunelis vedė į vakarus ir buvo tiesiai po upe, per kurią ji eina akmenų taku, kad pasiektų Krištolo rūmus. Netoliese žemyn leidosi krioklys, ir ties ta vieta tunelis baigėsi, Ravena dabar kaip tik stovėjo toje vietoje. Keisčiausia buvo tai, kad į krioklį vedė rodyklė su užrašu, kad ten antri vartai į Šešėlių Karalystę. Mergaitė nesuprato, ką tai reiškia, nė karto negirdėjo apie kažkokią Šešėlių Karalystę, be to, puikiai žinojo, kad tai ne vartai, o tiesiog tunelis, vedantis į Krištolo rūmus, tad tyrinėjo toliau.  
Už Krištolo rūmų driekėsi milžiniškas miškas, pavadintas Mirties giria. Jo viduryje buvo iškilęs kažkoks stulpas, žodžiai aiškino, kad tai pirmi vartai į Šešėlių Karalystę. Netoliese užsibaigė ir antrasis tunelis, rodantis, kad už jo galima rasti Požemių Karalystę. Trečias tunelis vedė į rytus, tačiau jo pabaigoje Ravena pamatė klaustuką, tad keliavo toliau. Jos žvilgsnis nuklydo į paskutinį tunelį. Jis buvo truputį kitoks, einantis ne tiesiai iš Krištolo rūmų, o į pietus iš pirmo tunelio. Ir atrodė, tarsi žemėlapyje jis būtų pripieštas vėliau.  
Ravena akimis vedė jį, norėdama sužinoti kur jis baigiasi ir staiga... jos akys išsiplėtė iš nuostabos. Tas tunelis vedė iki jos namų. Nebuvo jokių abejonių, kad tai kažkoks kitas namas. Ji matė tą patį žvyrkelį, kuriuo eina į mokyklą, pievą, kurią reikia pereiti, kad pasiektum upę, o štai čia ir lieptelis, ant kurio jos su Agne dažnai stebi vandens tėkmę ir mėto akmenėlius. Ten netoliese jos gali matyti paplūdimį, kur praleidžia karštas vasaros dienas prie ežero, į kurį įteka viską jungianti upė. Ką tai galėtų reikšti? Kodėl Krištolo rūmai sujungti su jos namais?! Kas tai padarė?!  
Nors širdis atrodė tuoj iššoks iš krūtinės, Ravena stengėsi toliau tyrinėti žemėlapį. Daug toliau už Oberono ir Mirandos namų ji pamatė keistą dalyką. Už milžiniškos lygumos tęsėsi didelis vandens telkinys, tikriausiai vandenynas, bet šiaurės vakaruose jis turėjo keistą kyšulį, tarytum dar vieną tunelį po vandeniu, tik įėjimas į jį buvo paslėptas didžiuliais akmenimis ir užrašas skelbė, kad tai Vandenų Karalystė.  
Tik gaila, kad visos tos vietos buvo per toli, kad Ravenos kojos įveiktų tą atstumą. Nors ne, vieną vietą ji patikrinti galėjo. Tą tunelį, kuris vedė iki jos namų, jis neturėtų būti gilus ir klaidinantis kaip kiti. Idėja taip ją sujaudino, kad nieko nelaukdama ji pasiėmė žemėlapį ir pradėjo ieškoti ketvirto tunelio. Jeigu žemėlapis rodė teisingai, jis turėjo būti visai netoliese. Ir iš tikrųjų, ieškoti ilgai neprireikė. Ravena netrukus aptiko dar vieną posūkį ir nesuabejojusi žengė gilyn. Tunelis atrodė drėgnas, toks pat senas, kaip ir kiti, bet žmogus, kuris piešė šį žemėlapį, tikriausiai jį atrado vėliau. Tik kodėl jis tai darė? Kodėl tyrinėjo visus šiuos požemius? Ir kas jam nutiko?  
Daugybė klausimų sukosi mergaitės galvoje. Ji žinojo tik viena, kad yra dar daug neatrastų dalykų, negalėjo įsivaizduoti, kas dedasi už žemėlapio ribų. Bet dabar ji turėjo būti budri, kad neįkristų į duobę, jų čia buvo pakankamai, kai kurios buvo labai gilios ir pilnos vandens.  
Po kurio laiko Ravena pamatė laiptus, o viršuje jų laukė dar vienas tunelis. Šis jau buvo daug geresnis, netgi kvapas tvyrantis aplinkui kažką labai priminė, tarsi jį būtų čia lankiusis ne kartą. Ir tikrai, dar kiek paėjėjusi ji pasiekė suskilusį vitražą, kurį matė anksčiau, kai įėjo pro paslaptingas duris savo namuose. Tai ir buvo įrodymas, kad žemėlapis rodo teisingai, Krištolo rūmai dėl kažkokios priežasties yra sujungti su jos namais. Tik ar tai žino tėvai? Jei taip, tai kodėl jie tai slepia?  
Ravena nusprendė jų neklausinėti ir pamėginti tai išsiaiškinti pati. Galbūt jie tik bando apsaugoti ją nuo kažko blogo arba yra visiškai su tuo nesusiję, bet mama jai sakė, kad drąsios mergaitės nebėga nuo problemų, tad ji tai ir ketino daryti. Nors buvo pavargusi, turėjo ilgą kelią grįžti atgal. Namai buvo visai čia pat, bet ji negalėjo tiesiog eiti pro duris nežinodama, ar niekas jos nepamatys.  
Kai Ravena pagaliau išėjo iš tunelio, žibintuvėlio baterija buvo beveik išsikrovusi. Mergaitė dabar nenorėjo nieko, tik grįžti namo, tad paspaudė žvaigždės formos akmenėlį. Vos vartai atsidarė, į vidų plūstelėjo žvarbus vėjas ir stambūs lietaus lašai. Ravena pasipurtė nuo šalčio ir išėjo.  
Tuo metu nuo rytų iki vakarų dangų perskrodė žaibas, o netrukus nugriaudėjo griaustinis. Iki tol mergaitė neįsivaizdavo, kad gali būti tokių žaibų. Jie leidosi iš dangaus arba kilo nuo žemės lūžinėjančiais stulpais, blyksėjo tūkstančiais akinamų atšakų. Vėjas lenkė medžius, lygino pėdsakus, pavertė žemę ištisine vaga, kuria šėldami ir putodami sruvo galybė drumzlinų upelių. Visas horizontas buvo apklėstas tirštų pilkų debesų, o uolas aplipusios žuvėdros. Kartais pavienės poros atsiplėšdavo nuo akmenų, pakildavo ir šaižiai klykdamos imdavo sklandyti virš drumzlinos upės vandens.  
Bet staiga mergaitės dėmesį patraukė šakų traškesys. Neaiškus šešėlis, kurio realumu vangiai galėjai ir patikėti, praplaukė tarp medžių, ir miške staiga pasigirdo baisus klyksmas. Žvelgdama jo link, Ravena pamanė, kad tai tikriausiai tik laukinis gyvūnas ar paukštis ir daugiau apie tai negalvodama nubėgo keliu. Namų durys buvo atrakintos, tad žengė į vidų. Virtuvėje jos laukė Lina.  
– Ravena, tau viskas gerai?! – išsigandusi moteris puolė prie jos. – Tu visa permirkusi!  
– Aš sveika, – sukuždėjo mergaitė. – Nežinojau, kad bus griaustinis, bet aš buvau saugiai pasislėpusi.  
– Svarbiausia, kad grįžai, – kiek aprimo ji. – Tu tikriausiai alkana.  
Netrukus priešais Raveną garavo pietūs. Lina sėdėjo šalia ir stebėjo kiekvieną mergaitės judesį, tarsi norėtų pasakyti jai kažką labai svarbaus. Tačiau dėl neaiškios priežasties tylėjo.


	12. Chapter 12

– Aš tau sakiau, kad tai nepadės, jis jau viską žino, – konstatavo Rodžeris, purtydamas savo šlapią apsiaustą.  
– Turi omenyje Traigoną? – atidžiai stebėdama jį, Lina atsirėmė į duris.  
– Nejaugi pažįsti dar kažką, kas gali mus nužudyti už tai, kad mes turime Raveną ir Agnę? – pasišaipė jis. – Žinoma, kad Traigonas!  
– Iš kur ištraukei, kad jis žino?  
Vyras susierzinęs nuskubėjo į virtuvę. Lina nužingsniavo iš paskos ir sustojo tarpduryje.  
– Kai vakar buvau Tamsos Karalystėje, jis kalbėjo užuominomis, – galiausiai prakalbo Rodžeris.  
– Ką jis tiksliai sakė?  
– Paklausė manęs apie Krištolo rūmus būtent po to, kai aš ten buvau.  
– Palauk, ką tu veikei Krištolo rūmuose? – įtartinai pažvelgė į jį Lina.  
– Nejaugi nežinai? Aš bandžiau išgelbėti mūsų gyvybes. Kol Neptūnas nepasakys Ravenai tiesos, tol mes būsime saugūs, bet mes nesame tikri, ar jis tai padarys, todėl turėjau įtikinti jį, kad to daryti nebūtina.  
– Svarbiausia ne Neptūnas, – primerkė akis moteris. – Jis gali sakyti tiesą arba ne, bet jeigu Ravena atskleis savo galias, mes nieko negalėsime padaryti.  
– Kartą Traigonas sakė, kad Ravenos galios gali niekada nepabusti, jeigu ji gyvens ramų gyvenimą. Viskas, ką mes galime padaryti, tai saugoti ją nuo Ypatingųjų pasaulio.  
– Ir tu manai, kad tai bus labai lengva? Ravena jau dabar pradeda matyti tai, ką gali matyti tik Ypatingieji, kad ir tą tunelį iš mūsų namų į Krištolo rūmus. Šiandien aš ten jutau jos magišką energiją, žinai, ką tai reiškia? Jos energija dar labai silpna ir per didelį atstumą negali jos pajusti, bet tai ženklas, kad ta energija gali bet kuriuo metu sustiprėti. Ją jau per vėlu apsaugoti nuo kito pasaulio. Nejaugi tu ketini visą laiką ją slėpti nuo Traigono?  
– Ar tau visiškai nerūpi, kad jis mus nužudys?  
– Jis nužudys tik mane, nes aš perėmiau Raveną iš Arelos, o tu tylėjai, nes aš taip liepiau.  
– Tu taip liepei! Nes tai pats geriausias pasiteisinimas! – įtūžo Rodžeris. – Ir žinai ką, tu teisi, tai tavo kaltė, kad mes įklimpome į šį mėšlą. Jeigu nebūtum sutikusi paimti Ravenos, taip nebūtų atsitikę. Be to, tu puikiai žinai, kad aš tarnauju Traigonui, kodėl turėjai mane į tai įpainioti?  
– Jeigu tu taip bijai, kodėl negalėjai paprasčiausiai pabėgti tą pačią dieną, kai Ravena atsirado šiuose namuose? – atkirto Lina. – Paklausyk, Traigonas nė neplanuoja mūsų nužudyti, nes jau seniai būtų tai padaręs, nebent tu apsirikai ir jis iš tikrųjų nieko nežino.  
– Jis jau anksčiau sakė, kad gali daug ką matyti per atstumą, tai reiškia, kad turi tam galią. Melburnas taip pat kažkada tai minėjo, tai negali būti atsitiktinumas.  
– Tu bijai ne to, – iškošė pro dantis Lina. – Jeigu Melburnas teisus ir Traigonas gali matyti mus per atstumą, tu bijai, kad jis sužinos tavo planus ir nužudys tave, o ne dėl to, kad tu turi jo dukterį.  
Ji net aiktelėjo, kai pykčio pritvinkęs vyras sugriebė jai už rankos.  
– Tu dar nieko nežinai, – atkirto jis. – Tikriausiai elgtumeisi taip pat, būdama mano vietoje. Tu dar nežinai, ką reiškia žemintis prieš Traigoną. Kai jis tave išgelbėja ir tu turi būti dėkingas, bet tuo pačiu nekenti jo labiau už viską pasaulyje.  
Rodžeris iš lėto atleido jos ranką ir užtrenkė kambario duris. Lina apstulbusi nulydėjo akimis pranykstančią tamsią jo figūrą. Žinojo, kad dabar turi palikti jį ramybėje kelioms valandoms, tad nusprendė išvažiuoti į miestą.  
Nusigriebusi apsiaustą ji saugiai užrakino duris ir įsėdusi į automobilį išvažiavo į platų vieškelį. Ilgi tamsiai rudi kirpčiai krito į akis, bet ji sugebėjo įžiūrėti kelią ir niekaip neįstengdama nusiraminti stipriai spaudė vairą. Jeigu būtų jos valia, pati seniai būtų pasakiusi Ravenai apie jos kilmę, tačiau privalėjo laikytis pažado, kurį davė Arelai: leisti Ravenai būti žmogumi tiek, kiek įmanoma, neįpainioti jos į Ypatingųjų pasaulį per anksti.  
Begalvodama Lina važiavo visą kelią, vis mindama greičio pedalą, už savęs palikdama daugybę pastatų, tarp jų ir Krištolo rūmus. Bet kažkas išdygo kelio viduryje ir ji staigiai pasuko į dešinę. Deja, automobilio greitis buvo per didelis, tad neišlaikė pusiausvyros ir apsivertęs trenkėsi į medį.  
Moteris sunkiai pakėlė galvą ir pažvelgė pro sudužusį stiklą. Turėjo kuo greičiau išlipti, kol automobilis neužsidegė, todėl skubiai nusisegė saugos diržus. Paskui ji bandė atidaryti dureles, bet nesėkmingai, o kai pastūmė stipriau, jos išvirto laukan.  
Tik atsistojusi ant kojų, Lina apsidairė kaltininko ir ant kelio išvydo stovintį Traigoną. Nebuvo jokių abejonių, kad tai jis, nors jie dar niekada nebuvo susitikę akis į akį. Bet kas gi daugiau gali skleisti tokią negatyvią energiją?  
– Malonu susipažinti, – su pašaipa balse prakalbo jis. – Pagaliau radome laiko susipažinti.  
– Jeigu tau reikia Rodžerio, jo su manimi nėra, – drąsiai atkirto Lina.  
– Tu klysti, man reikia tavęs. Jis pats pasirodys, kai jam to reikės.  
Moteris atidžiai nužvelgė demoną. Jeigu ne raudonos akys, jis atrodytų kaip eilinis žmogus, tik su labai blyškia neįprasta oda, kokios nė vienas žemietis neturi.  
– Bandai atspėti, ko man iš tavęs reikia? – šyptelėjo Traigonas. – Viskas labai paprasta. Tu puikiai žinai, ką mes turime bendro ir kaip esame susiję. Mes trokštame to paties, mylime ir saugojame tą patį, tik dėl skirtingų tikslų. Tu tikrai manai, kad aš nieko nežinau?  
Lina kurį laiką stovėjo sustingusi. Nejaugi jis turi omenyje Raveną? Nejaugi Rodžeris teisus ir jis viską žinojo nuo pat pradžių?  
– Dabar tu bandai suprasti, kodėl aš tavęs nenužudau, ar ne? – vėl prakalbo Traigonas ir pažvelgė jai tiesiai į akis. – Jeigu pažinotum mane geriau, suprastum, kad aš nesu toks blogas ir apginu tuos, kurie man svarbūs.  
– Nesuprantu, kuo aš esu tau svarbi, – moteris nusuko akis, vengdama jo žvilgsnio. Kiek prisiminė, per akis jis galėjo įsiskverbti į protą ir užvaldyti.  
– Nebijok, aš nemoku skaityti minčių, tiesiog per daug gerai pažįstu savo priešus. Jie visi vienodi, bando nuo manęs nuslėpti savo planus, bet atvirai apie tai kalba su kitais. O aš visą laiką girdžiu ir matau tai, ką aš noriu.  
– Taigi, tu žinai, kad aš turiu Raveną?  
– Žinau. Žinojau nuo pat pradžių, bet gerbiau jūsų su Arela troškimus. Gerbiau, kad ir kaip jūs stengėtės mane apgauti, leidau jums manyti, kad aš esu jūsų pajuokos objektas ir kiek galėdamas apgaudinėjau Rodžerį, – jo akys ėmė ryškiai žibėti. – O dabar atėjo metas jums gerbti mane. Jeigu tu nori likti gyva, atiduok man Raveną.  
– Tiesiog dabar?! – persigando moteris. – Aš negaliu, Ravena dar nieko nežino apie tave! Jeigu tu supranti, ji dar per jauna ir...  
– Aš neprašau atiduoti ją dabar, – pertraukė ją demonas. – Kai ateis laikas, aš ją pasiimsiu. Bet aš pats nuspręsiu, kada ji pasiruošusi, ir tu man netrukdysi, nes kitaip tau galas, aišku?  
– Bet kaipgi Arela? – Lina žiūrėjo į jį, traukdamasi nuo liepsnojančio automobilio. – Aš turėjau atiduoti Raveną jai, o ne tau.  
– Nejaugi neprisimeni Pranašystės? Arela daugiau niekada nesipainios mano kelyje, o Ravena yra per silpna, kad jai padėtų, – nusijuokė jis. – Net jei Neptūnas ar nesvarbu kas pasakys jai visą tiesą. Jis gali pasakoti ką nori, man tai nepakenks.  
– O ką tu darysi su Rodžeriu?  
– Žinoma, aš jam dėkingas taip pat kaip ir tau, kad jūs abu rūpinotės Ravena kaip savo vaiku, net jei Rodžeris labai to nekentė. Aš žinau visus jo planus, ką jis nori man padaryti, bet... – Traigonas minutėlę tylėjo, jo akyse atsispindėjo degančio automobilio liepsna. – Jam niekada nepavyks to įgyvendinti. Bet aš nežudysiu jo ne tik dėl to. Rodžeris nori man pakenkti, turi tam pagrindą ir jo būdai tai padaryti yra visiškai kitokie. Tai mane ir žavi, štai kodėl aš jį parinkau būti mano parankiniu. Kol jis tarnaus man, tol galės džiaugtis, kad yra gyvas.  
Lina norėjo dar kažką pasakyti, bet staiga nugriaudėjo sprogimas. Stipri garso banga suvirpino orą ir aplinkui išplito raudonai geltona liepsna. Traigonas uždengė moterį, saugodamas nuo krentančių nuolaužų, ir nustūmė tolyn nuo kelio. Ji kaip per miglą matė, kaip jis mostelėjo savo raudonu apsiaustu ir tiesiog išnyko ore. Norėjo pakilti ir eiti, bet aptemo akyse.


	13. Chapter 13

Kitą dieną lietus pliaupė kaip iš kibiro ir Ravena negalėjo eiti į Krištolo rūmus. Ji prašė mamos, kad bent trumpam išleistų į kiemą, bet toji baiminosi, kad ji susirgs. Tad Ravena galėjo tik spoksoti pro langą ir laukti saulės spindulėlio, išnyrančio pro debesis. Kadangi dabar buvo pavasario atostogos ir nereikėjo eiti į mokyklą, jai buvo labai nuobodu, net užsiimdama bet kokia veikla su Agne ji negalėjo susikaupti ir galvojo apie savo slaptąją vietą, dabar jai nebuvo įdomesnės veiklos už rūmų tyrinėjimą.  
Tačiau po pietų Ravenos akys smigo į duris koridoriuje, juk už jų tunelis, jungiantis jos namus su Krištolo rūmais. Atrodo, taip arti, bet tuo pačiu taip toli...  
Mergaitės širdis suspurdėjo iš jaudulio ir ji atsargiai nuleido rankeną, tačiau jos nuostabai durys neatsidarė. Ravena pagalvojo, kad jos galbūt kažkuo užremtos, pabandė atidaryti stipriau, bet jos aiškiai buvo užrakintos. Tik kas tai padarė? Ir kodėl?  
Ravena į kiemą galėjo išeiti tik kitą dieną, kai pradžiūvo žolė. Niekaip nerasdama atsakymo į tai, kas galėjo užrakinti duris, ji perbrido pievą ir netrukus atsidūrė savo pamėgtoje vietoje. Kiek prisiminė, trečiame aukšte buvo durys, kurių praeitą kartą nepatikrino. Mintis, kad nueis ten šiandien labai ją džiugino, širdis atrodė tuoj iššoks iš krūtinės.  
Ir štai pagaliau tos durys priešais. Ravena nusvėrė rankeną ir žengė vidun. Priešais ją atsivėrė jauki biblioteka. Gana nedidelė, su medinėmis grindimis, išklotomis raudonu kilimu raštuotais kraštais. Barokinio stiliaus lentynos stiebėsi į viršų, pridėtos ne tik storų knygų, bet ir senų pageltusių ritinėlių. Viename kampe stovėjo fotelis ir knygomis apkrautas stalas. Ravena pradėjo jas apžiūrinėti, bet nesuprato kas ten parašyta. Tai buvo senoviniai, beveik išblukę raštai, bet nuojauta kuždėjo, kad labai svarbūs, pasakojantys kažkokią, galbūt netgi šių rūmų atsiradimo istoriją. Ji bandė tikrinti ir kitas knygas, tačiau veltui, visos jos buvo nesuprantama kalba.  
Ravena norėjo palikti jas ramybėje, bet staiga iš vienos knygos kažkas iškrito. Mergaitė pasilenkė pažiūrėti ir pamačiusi nuotrauką net nustėro iš siaubo. Tai buvo ji. Nekilo jokių abejonių, tai ji turėjo keistą raudoną žymę ant kaktos, kuri net nebuvo panaši į randą ar apgamą. Nieko kito, be savęs, ji niekada nematė su tokia žyme. Tik ką ji reiškė? Ravena niekada anksčiau apie tai nepagalvojo. Kodėl tėvai jai nieko apie tai nepasakojo? Ir iš kur čia atsirado ta nuotrauka?  
Mergaitė nejučia persibraukė per žymę, bet tuo metu išgirdo žingsnius ir knyga iškrito jai iš rankų. Nežinodama ką daryti, ji pasislėpė už toliausiai nuo durų esančios lentynos ir įsiklausė. Buvo tokia išsigandusi, kad bijojo net kvėpuoti, kad menkiausias garsas neišduotų jos slaptavietės, netgi širdies plakimas atrodė per garsus.  
Bet stengdamasi suimti save į rankas mergaitė įsitempusi laukė. Tuo metu ji aiškiai išgirdo kaip girgžtelėjusios prasivėrė durys ir kažkas įėjo į vidų, bet ji buvo per toli, kad galėtų kažką matyti. Žingsniai buvo labai lėti, įtartini, tarsi patalpoje esantis žmogus atidžiai tyrinėtų kiekvieną kampelį, kažko ieškotų. O gal jis matė Raveną čia įeinančią?  
Minutėlę truko tyla, paskui mergaitė girdėjo besisklaidančius popierius ir besiverčiančius knygos lapus, tačiau dabar judesiai buvo tokie greiti, kad Ravena negalėjo įsivaizduoti kaip tas žmogus tai daro, atrodė, tarsi tai darytų pro langą įsisukęs uraganas, kuris kažkokiu stebuklingu būdu negalėjo paveikti nieko kito aplink.  
Tai buvo labai keistas jausmas, ir mergaitė susverdėjusi atsirėmė į lentyną. Tuo metu jos ranka užkliudė kažkokią senovinę bronzinę skulptūrėlę ir numetė ją ant grindų.  
– Kas ten?! – pasigirdo išgąsčio kupinas balsas.  
Ravena vos susilaikė nesurikusi, bet apmirusia širdimi laukė, kas bus toliau, netgi buvo pasiruošusi gintis, jeigu jis puls. Ji jau matė šešėlį, slystantį grindimis ir artėjantį prie lentynos, kur ji buvo pasislėpusi, tačiau žingsnių šį kartą nebuvo girdėti. O po kelių sekundžių tas šešėlis pasuko kita kryptimi. Mergaitė nustebusi atsargiai žvilgtelėjo pro kraštą, norėdama pamatyti, kas kitas galėjo sudominti Krištolo rūmų gyventoją. Jis tupėjo prie lentynos, prie kurios prieš tai stovėjo Ravena, ir spoksojo į numestą ant grindų jos nuotrauką.  
Paskui nepažįstamasis atsistojo. Mergaitė stengėsi atidžiau jį apžiūrėti, bet jis buvo atsukęs nugarą. Didelis mėlynas apsiaustas, kurio apačia beveik lietė grindis, dengė jo pečius, o gobtuvas galvą, todėl buvo sunku spręsti, kas tai per žmogus. Tačiau jis atrodė per žemas ir per smulkus, kad būtų suaugęs.  
Bet staiga jis atsisuko. Jo akys smigo tiesiai į Ravenos. Mergaitė aiktelėjusi užlindo už lentynos, bet užkliuvusi už kilimo griuvo ant grindų. Tačiau ji žinojo, kad slėptis per vėlu, nepažįstamasis ją jau pastebėjo, ji matė jo artėjantį šešėlį, dabar jai galas, išsisukti nepavyks, jis ją nužudys, o gal net ir blogiau...  
Bet tuo metu priešais ją išniro berniukas. Taip, tas pats su ilgais juodais plaukais ir dideliu apsiaustu, per kurį ji negalėjo suprasti, kad jis irgi vaikas, o dabar aiškiai matė jį visu ūgiu priešais save. Nors ji dar nežinojo, ar jis geras, širdyje truputį palengvėjo.  
– Nesiartink arba spirsiu! – sušnypštė Ravena.  
– Nebijok, – švelniu balsu prakalbo berniukas. – Nenoriu tau nieko blogo. Tu nesusižeidei?  
Ravena staigiai pakilo ir apsidairė aplinkui, ieškodama būdo kaip pasprukti.  
– Kas tu toks? Ką čia veiki?  
– Nebėk, aš tik noriu ramiai su tavimi pasikalbėti.  
Berniukas ėmė iš lėto artėti. Mergaitė žengė porą žingsnių atgal, bet jos nugara atsirėmė į sieną.  
– Ar tu irgi atradai šią vietą kaip ir aš?  
– Aš tau viską papasakosiu, jeigu prižadėsi nuo manęs nebėgti.  
– O iš kur man žinoti, kad tu sakai tiesą? – laikėsi savo Ravena. – Ta knyga... tu joje laikai mano nuotrauką, tikriausiai stebi mane visą laiką!  
– O tu lankaisi mano rūmuose, – neatlyžo jis. – Paklausyk, aš dar tik vaikas, ką blogo aš galiu tau padaryti? Jeigu nori, gali man įspirti ir bėgti iš čia, bet tada daugiau niekada čia nebegrįžk.  
Berniukas pasitraukė iš kelio, leisdamas jai praeiti, tačiau Ravenos noras pasprukti buvo jau visiškai dingęs, ji net nebejuto pavojaus, tik smalsumą, norėjo išsiaiškinti daugiau, galbūt jis žinos, kokia priežastis jungia jos namus su Krištolo rūmais ir ką reiškia tie visi kiti tuneliai į kažkokias karalystes, apie kurias ji niekada negirdėjo.  
– Tai ko nebėgi? – paklausė berniukas. – Ar pasisavinsi rūmus ir išvarysi mane iš čia?  
Mergaitei staiga pasidarė labai gėda. Juk tai ji įsibrovė į jo rūmus kaip vagilė ir pagrasino įspirti. Tai ji nebuvo tokia jau nekalta, o ne šis vaikis.  
Nežinodama, ką daryti toliau, ji nudelbė žvilgsnį į grindis.  
– Gerai, aš atsiprašau, – vėl prakalbo berniukas. – Atsiprašau, kad tave išgąsdinau.  
– Tavo rūmai labai gražūs, – nuraudo Ravena. – O koks tavo vardas?  
– Neptūnas. O tu Ravena, taip?  
– Iš kur tu žinai? – išpūtė akis ji. – Tai vis dėlto tu mane stebi?  
– Nėra sunku sužinoti vardą, kai gyveni tame pačiame kaime ir dar slapta pas mane lankaisi, – nekaltai šyptelėjo jis ir ištiesė jai ranką. – Malonu susipažinti.  
– Man taip pat, – mergaitė atrodė pasimetusi ir savosios jam neištiesė. – Bet kodėl tu nesirodei anksčiau, jei čia gyveni?  
– Iš tiesų, aš tave pamačiau tik prieš porą dienų, nes prieš tai buvau išvykęs į miestą. Kaip tik buvau begrįžtantis, kai tu lipai upės akmenimis.  
– O kur tavo tėvai? – susidomėjo ji. – Kodėl jie ne su tavimi?  
Neptūno veidas apniuko ir jis ištarė šaltu balsu.  
– Aš jų neturiu.  
– Neturi? Kaip tai įmanoma?  
– Aš nežinau, kur mano tikroji šeima, visą laiką būnu vienas...  
– Kodėl? Gal jiems kas nors nutiko?  
– Ne, nenutiko, – papurtė galvą berniukas. – Kai buvau dar labai mažas, tėvai paliko mane pas globėjus. Kai aš paaugau, jie pasakė, kad tėvai pastatė man šiuos rūmus, todėl nusprendžiau juose apsigyventi ir pabėgau nuo globėjų. Galbūt jie manęs ieško, bet man tai nesvarbu.  
– Suprantu... – nutęsė Ravena. – Man labai gaila.  
– Tiek to, pamiršk, tai tikrai nėra svarbu.  
Vaikai kurį laiką tylėjo ir stovėjo vienas priešais kitą. Ravena spoksojo į grindis, o Neptūnas į ją, niekaip negalėdamas atsistebėti, kad pagaliau su ja susipažino.  
– Ką gi, gali jaustis kaip namuose, – berniukas atsitokėjo pirmas ir nuėjo prie fotelio ir knygomis apkrauto stalo. – Ar padėtum man sutvarkyti? Prieš išvykdamas ilgai tyrinėjau tas knygas, tad nebuvo laiko.  
Jis vikriai paėmė knygų krūvą ir tvarkingai sudėliojo į lentyną. Ravena tarsi užhipnotizuota įdėmiai žiūrėjo į jį, į tas jūros gilumo akis, kurias pasilenkus paslėpdavo plaukai, paskui taip pat atsitokėjo ir padėjo jam rinkti knygas.  
Kurį laiką jie nieko nekalbėjo tik dirbo. Vienu metu kai mergaitė lenkėsi paimti knygų nuo grindų, Neptūnas suskubo padėti ir netyčia brūkštelėjo jai per pirštus. Ravena pajuto kažką keisto, tarsi kutenanti elektra būtų perėjusi per visą kūną, ir sutrikusi pažvelgė į jį. Berniukas stovėjo sustingęs, lyg ir pašiurpęs, tarsi būtų išvydęs vaiduoklį.  
– Tau viskas gerai? – sunerimo Ravena.  
– Taip... taip, gerai, aš tik galvojau.  
Ir jis nuėjo dėlioti knygas toliau. Ravena to dar nežinojo, bet tuo metu, kai jie susilietė, pajuto vienas kito energiją. Ravenos buvo labai negatyvi ir tamsi, štai kodėl Neptūnas pašiurpo. Jam buvo sunku patikėti, kad tokia nekalta mergaitė savyje nešioja blogį, kuris iki šiol dar nepabudo.  
– O kam tu jas tyrinėji? Tas knygas? – staiga paklausė Ravena.  
Neptūnas net nepajuto kaip ji priėjo, tad truputį išsigando.  
– Kaip sakiau, čia buvo mano tėvų rūmai, man įdomu ką jie mėgo.  
– O tu supranti nors vieną žodį?  
– Argi tyrinėčiau kažką, ko negaliu perskaityti? – šyptelėjo jis. – Pasirodo, čia ne šiaip knygos, jose rašoma visa mūsų kaimelio istorija ir netgi tai, ko tu niekur kitur nerastum, aš pats tikrinau.  
– Vadinasi, tos knygos labai vertingos, – išsižiojo Ravena.  
– Taip, bet niekam to nesakyk. O gal nori sužinoti, kam anksčiau priklausė šie rūmai?  
– Bet tu neseniai sakei, kad tavo tėvai juos pastatė tau.  
– Teisybė, bet prieš tai rūmai buvo nugriauti. Juos turėjęs savininkas nusižudė požemiuose, štai kodėl čia kartais vaidenasi. Po to mano tėvai stengėsi atkurti rūmus tiksliai kokie jie buvo.  
– Vadinasi, tu žinai, kas tokie yra tavo tėvai?  
– Tik pavardes. Bandžiau rasti jų gyvenamąją vietą, bet jų vardų niekur nėra, keista, ar ne?  
– Taip, bet kodėl tau reikia žinoti viso kaimelio istoriją? – negalėjo suprasti Ravena.  
– Aš jau sakiau – todėl, kad čia yra slaptų dalykų, pavyzdžiui, įvairiausių tunelių, vedančių į vietas, apie kurias beveik niekas nežino.  
– Ar tai tu nupiešei tą žemėlapį, kuris buvo pirmame tunelyje?  
– Tu buvai tuneliuose? – nustebo Neptūnas. – Ar tau nebuvo baisu?  
– Buvo, bet įdomiau matyt labiau, – šyptelėjo ji, bet greitai surimtėjo. – Kodėl tu palikai tą žemėlapį tokioje vietoje?  
– Tiesiog negaliu jo neštis visur su savimi, kad niekas nepamatytų, tad turiu palikti jį kur nors Krištolo rūmuose.  
– Aš jį paėmiau, mes galime tyrinėti jį drauge, tik dabar jis mano namuose.  
– Nemanau, kad tai gera idėja... – susimąstė berniukas. – Atnešk tą žemėlapį čia, tada ir galėsime jį tyrinėti, gerai?  
– Galiu atnešti jį rytoj, vis tiek šiandien negalėsiu ilgai čia būti.  
– Gerai, kol neišėjai, paruošiu mums arbatos. Tu palauk čia.  
Neptūnas išėjo. Likusi viena Ravena įsitaisė fotelyje. Atrodė keista, kad ji taip ilgai lankėsi Krištolo rūmuose, bet jų savininkas pasirodė tik šiandien. Kaip jis galėjo palikti tokį lobyną neprižiūrimą taip ilgai? Tačiau mergaitė džiaugėsi, kad jis neišvarė jos, priešingai, atrodė labai draugiškas ir malonus. Ji nežinojo, ar tai gera mintis, bet taip pat turėjo elgtis su juo draugiškai ir tuo pačiu būti labai atsargi, juk vis dėlto jie susipažino tik šiandien.  
Netrukus Neptūnas grįžo su auksiniu padėklu. Viskas šiuose rūmuose kvepėjo prabanga, tikriausiai jo tėvai buvo labai turtingi. Ravena niekada net nebandė įsivaizduoti, kad jai teks būti tokioje vietoje.  
Berniukas padėjo padėklą ant stalo, Ravena jau lenkėsi pakelti puodelį, bet jis sulaikė jos ranką. Tačiau tai neatrodė taip, lyg jis norėtų puodelį pakelti pirmas, nes akivaizdžiai suėmė jai už riešo ir kelias sekundes palaikė. Ravena sutrikusi laukė ką jis pasakys, bet jis tik papurtė galvą ir atsitraukė. Mergaitė sutrikusi nukreipė žvilgsnį į knygų lentyną, niekaip negalėdama suprasti, kodėl jis taip daro.  
– O kaip tu atradai šią vietą? – staiga paklausė Neptūnas.  
– Net nežinau kaip pasakyti, – gūžtelėjo pečiais ji. – Gal tau tai atrodys keista, bet mane čia pakvietė kažkoks balsas.  
– Tai visai ne keista, kodėl tu taip pamanei? – nusijuokė jis. – Tai, kas slypi šiuose rūmuose yra kur kas keisčiau.  
Vaikai kurį laiką tylėjo ir mėgavosi arbata, paskui Ravena pakilo.  
– Atrodo, man jau metas namo.  
– Bet mes susitiksime rytoj, tiesa?  
Berniuko balsas buvo kažkoks sunerimęs, tad Ravena nuramino jį šypsena.  
– Žinoma, ir būtinai atsinešiu žemėlapį.  
– Ar tu... kada nors būsi mano draugė? – nedrąsiai paklausė jis.  
– Aš dar pagalvosiu.  
Ir Ravena išbėgo pro duris. Bebrisdama pieva ji jautėsi taip, lyg kažkas ją stebėtų, tačiau aplinkui nesimatė nė gyvos dvasios. Vis dėlto ji paspartino žingsnį ir netrukus užtrenkė savo namų duris. Nuojauta kuždėjo, kad reikia paslėpti žemėlapį kol jo niekas nesurado, tad puolė į savo kambarį ir atvėrė stalčių. Širdyje net palengvėjo, kai rado žemėlapį ten, kur padėjo.  
Tą naktį ji užmigo sunkiai, laukdama akimirkos, kai vėl galės susitikti su Neptūnu.


	14. Chapter 14

Kaip ir žadėjo, kitos dienos rytą Ravena nugabeno žemėlapį atgal pas Neptūną. Nors buvo dar gana anksti, jis jau sėdėjo ant grindų apsikrovęs knygomis ir net neišgirdo kaip ji atėjo. Apsigręžė tik išvydęs šešėlį.  
– Nemaniau, kad ateisi taip anksti.  
Mergaitė išlankstė žemėlapį ir padėjusi šalia taip pat prisėdo ant grindų.  
– Galiu kai ko paklausti?  
– Klausk, – paragino jis.  
– Tu sakei, kad nupiešei tą žemėlapį, vadinasi, lankeisi visose tose vietose?  
– Ne, lankiausi tik Šešėlių Karalystėje naudodamasis pirmais vartais, nes nesu tikras, kaip naudotis antrais. Apie kitas vietas aš žinau tik iš knygų.  
– Tai tu įsitikinęs, kad tos vietos tikros?  
– Taip, kuo tikriausios.  
– Gal mes galėtume jas patikrinti?  
– Nemanau, kad tai būtų labai lengva, tie tuneliai labai ilgi ir klaidinantys, net ir naudojantis žemėlapiu yra labai didelė tikimybė pasiklysti, o kitaip mes į tas slaptas vietas patekti negalėtume, nes jų vartai yra tik požemiuose.  
– Bet tu sakei, kad vienoje jų buvai, – priminė Ravena.  
– Taip, bet man pasisekė, nes aš pažįstu ten gyvenantį žmogų.  
– Tose karalystėse gyvena žmonės? – nustebo mergaitė.  
– Taip, o ko tu tikėjaisi? – Neptūnas minutėlę tylėjo. – Tai nepaprasti pasauliai, knygose rašoma, kad juose gyvena ypatingi žmonės.  
– Ypatingi? – Ravena susidomėjusi prisėdo šalia ir pažvelgė į knygą priešais jį, nors negalėjo suprasti nė žodžio.  
– Tokie žmonės, kurie moka ką nors nepaprasto, pavyzdžiui, teleportuotis į kitą vietą per sekundę arba naudotis burtais.  
– Tu tikrai supranti, kas parašyta tose knygose? – susiraukė ji. – Gal tu kažkur suklydai?  
– Ne, tai gryniausia tiesa, tas žmogus, gyvenantis Šešėlių Karalystėje, naudojasi burtais, ir man teko tai matyti.  
– O iš kur man žinoti, kad tu neišsigalvojai? – pyktelėjo Ravena. – Visa tai skamba kaip stebuklinga pasaka, negali būti, kad tai tikra.  
– Gali, ir tai tikra, nes aš irgi esu nepaprastas, – atkirto jis. – Aš galiu tau tai parodyti.  
– Ir ką tu moki? Paversti visas šias knygas į dulkių krūvą?  
– Palauk minutėlę ir pamatysi.  
Neptūnas giliai įkvėpė ir užsimerkė. Tik praėjus kelioms minutėms Ravena pastebėjo, kad knyga, padėta priešais jį, vos vos kruta. Po to ji labai lėtai pakilo nuo grindų ir ėmė ratu suktis aplink vaikus. Mergaitė išsižiojusi stebėjo, kaip iš lentynų pakyla dar daugiau knygų, ir jos spirale sukasi aplink juos, vis greičiau ir greičiau. Tuo metu ji pajuto tą patį jausmą kaip vakar, tarsi į namus būtų įsisukęs vėjas, kuris nieko aplinkui negali paveikti. Dar po minutės knygos nustojo suktis ir tvarkingai grįžo į savo vietas. Neptūnas atsimerkė.  
– Kaip tau tai?  
– Atrodo... stulbinančiai... – Ravena vis dar negalėjo patikėti tuo, ką matė. – Ar tu gali man parodyti dar ką nors?  
– Nelabai, aš ir pats neseniai sužinojau, kad esu nepaprastas, visi tie triukai mane labai išvargina, bet aš po truputį treniruojuosi.  
– Bet kaip tu sužinojai, kad esi nepaprastas?  
– Man tai pasakė globėjai. Nežinau, ar jie turi kokių nors gebėjimų, bet mano tėvai ypatingi, todėl jie norėjo, kad aš tai žinočiau. Pradėjau treniruotis tik tada, kai persikėliau čia, kadangi jie pasakė, kad yra gebėjimų, kurie gali pakenkti. Bet tu niekam to nepasakok, gerai?  
– Nemanau, kad manimi kas nors patikėtų, – nusijuokė ji. – Juk tie keisti pasauliai paslėpti nuo... visų kitų.  
– Būtent! Nuo tų, kurie neturi jokių gebėjimų, ir tai reiškia, kad viename iš tų pasaulių turėtų gyventi mano tėvai, tikriausiai dėl to jų pavardžių niekur nėra. Bet galbūt jie norėjo, kad aš juos rasčiau, todėl paliko man šiuos rūmus.  
– Tai tavo tikslas tik surasti tėvus?  
– Ne, yra dar daug dalykų, kuriuos aš noriu padaryti. Yra dar daugiau pasaulių už šio žemėlapio sienų, man tereikia išsiaiškinti kur jie.  
– Štai ši vieta, – Ravena pirštu parodė į klaustuką žemėlapyje. – Neatrodo labai toli nuo Krištolo rūmų, bet kodėl tu nežinai kas ten?  
– Aš mėginau ten eiti, bet praėjimas užverstas akmenimis. Be to, iš ten sklinda kažkas... labai blogo, – nusipurtė jis. – Bet geriau negalvokime apie tai, man reikėtų pailsėti, visą rytą dirbau. Gal išeitum su manimi pasivaikščioti?  
– Puiki mintis, negi visą laiką būsime viduje? – sutiko Ravena ir nuskubėjo paskui berniuką, jau einantį prie durų.  
Jie nusileido laiptais į kiemą. Saulė jau buvo aukštai pakilusi ir išdžiovinusi rasotą žolę.  
– Dabar jau suprantu, kodėl tie rūmai paslėpti, – žvelgdama į uolą prakalbo mergaitė. – Bet jeigu kas nors pastebėtų tą žvaigždę ant uolos, kaip kad aš?  
Vaikai ėmė iš lėto lipti upės akmenimis.  
– Šią vietą gali rasti tik ypatingi žmonės. Niekas kitas jos tiesiog nemato.  
– Vadinasi, aš irgi esu ypatinga?  
– Taip jau išeina.  
– O kodėl ant šių akmenų yra tokie pat ženklai, kaip rūmuose?  
– Tai reiškia apsaugą nuo blogio. Kol jie čia, tol mums nieko nenutiks.  
Berniukas perėjo upę pirmas. Jo veidas atrodė sunerimęs, jis žinojo, kad Ravena gali eiti į Krištolo rūmus tik kol jos galios miega, kai jos atsiskleis, ženklai užblokuos jai kelią.  
Ištiesęs ranką, jis padėjo mergaitei saugiai pasiekti žemę.  
– Beje, ar žinojai, kad ši upė vadinama Sidabrinio Sfinkso upe?  
– Kodėl būtent Sidabrinio? – nusistebėjo Ravena.  
– Nežinau, tiesiog radau užrašą vaikštinėdamas upės pakrante. Pažiūrėk, pievoje pilna gėlių, nupinsiu tau vainiką.  
Vaikai įsitaisė aukštoje žolėje. Neptūnas ėmė skinti pienes ir dėjo jas į krūvelę, o Ravena atsisėdusi šalia įdėmiai jį stebėjo. Buvo gera nieko neveikti, ypač kai pastaruoju metu atrado tiek daug keistų dalykų. Neptūnas buvo teisus kalbėdamas apie poilsį, jai taip pat reikėjo bent trumpam atsiriboti nuo pasaulio.  
– Ar tau tai neatrodo keista? – staiga paklausė ji.  
– Kas keista?  
– Tai, kad būtent mes turime galimybę ištirti nepaprastus pasaulius, juk tai galėjo būti bet kurie kiti žmonės.  
– Bet pakliuvome mes, – šyptelėjo berniukas. – Nepamiršk, kad Krištolo rūmai patys tave pasikvietė.  
– Bet aš net nežinau kaip tau padėti, aš nesuprantu tų knygų kalbos, tu vienas gali jas skaityti. Tuomet kuo aš galiu būti naudinga?  
– Kol tu būsi su manimi, tol būsi naudinga, – jis pabaigė pinti vainiką ir nutupdė jai ant galvos. – Gražu.  
Mergaitė nudelbė žvilgsnį į žemę.  
– Niekas man to niekada nesakė, visuomet maniau, kad aš negraži.  
– Kodėl? – nusijuokė Neptūnas.  
Mergaitė įsispoksojo į giedrą dangų.  
– O kodėl ne?  
Neptūnas nuraudo ir neatsakė. Atsigulęs ant žolės jis pasikišo po galva rankas.  
– Ar tu norėtum būti mano geriausia draugė?  
– Mes susipažinome tik vakar, bet tu neatrodai baisus, – pripažino Ravena.  
– Net jei pripasakojau tau tiek daug neįtikėtinų dalykų?  
– Juk vis dėlto tu man parodei, kad tie dalykai tikri. Tiesą pasakius, aš tau truputį pavydžiu ir tuo pačiu noriu sužinoti apie tavo galias daugiau.  
– Tada lankyk mane dažniau ir galėsi stebėti mano treniruotes. Be to, man vienam labai liūdna.  
– Tai nuo šiol mes draugai?  
– Žinoma, jei tik nepagrasinsi man įspirti.  
Prisiminusi vakar dienos žodžius Ravena nuraudo. Neptūnas pakilo nuo žolės ir nuėjęs prie krioklio žvilgtelėjo žemyn, kur šniokšdamas krito vanduo, tada nusiavė batus ir įbrido į upę.  
– Šiandien karšta diena, ir vanduo visai nešaltas, gal nori išsimaudyti?  
– Ne, nenoriu, pirmą kartą, kai ėjau per akmenis, vos nenugarmėjau į krioklį.  
Nuolankiai pažvelgė į ją mėlynos Neptūno akys, jam trumpam šyptelėjus, sublizgėjo balti dantys. Ten, kur jis stovėjo, buvo gana gilu. Apačioje galėjai įžiūrėti akmenuotą dugną. Berniukas lėtai brido per vandenį, žiūrėdamas į savo įdegusias kojas.  
– Neptūnai, ar tu prisimeni ką nors apie savo šeimą?  
– Ne, visiškai nieko. Kodėl klausi?  
– Nežinau, tiesiog... tu atrodai toks vienišas.  
Ji nuleido vieną koją į vandenį, balsas nuskambėjo kažkaip nejaukiai, bet ji nenorėjo per daug gilintis, per daug jam įkyrėti. Neptūnas nubrido toliau, susiėmęs kelnių kraštus.  
– Aš niekada nežiūriu į praeitį, – rimtai tarė jis. – Gailėdamasis to, ko nebegali turėti, nesugebėsi žengti į priekį. Viskas keičiasi, vieną dieną tu gali būti vienur, o kitą kažkur kitur. Niekas nevyksta be reikalo.  
– Neik toliau, nori nugarmėti? Aš nešoksiu traukti!  
– Nieko, nepaskęsiu.  
Neptūnas staiga įkvėpė ir su visais drabužiais niro tiesiai į upės nuolydį. Ravena nematė jo, tik juodų plaukų bangą, plaukiančią į kitą upės pusę. Ir iš tikrųjų, jis netrukus išniro. Plaukai buvo užkritę ant veido, tad atmetė juos atgal ir pažvelgė į Raveną, paskui jau nebepanirdamas grįžo pas ją.  
– Kaip tu nebijai, kad krioklys tave įtrauks? – nusistebėjo mergaitė.  
– Aš dažnai čia plaukioju, tiesiog prisitaikiau.  
– Tau gerai, kad nieko nebijai, o štai aš nesugebu apsiginti nuo aplinkui tykančių pavojų.  
– Ką tiksliai turi omenyje?  
– Aš... aš bijau savo tėvo... – sukuždėjo ji. – Kartais atrodo, kad jis mato viską, ką aš veikiu, netgi tai, kad lankausi Krištolo rūmuose, ir tai mane gąsdina. Bet mama visą laiką mane saugoja, nujaučiu, kad ji patikėtų, jei aš jai papasakočiau apie tave ir nepaprastus pasaulius.  
– Kodėl taip manai? – krūptelėjo Neptūnas.  
– Tada, kai aš pradėjau girdėti balsus, ji man pasakė, kad pasaulyje yra daug nepaprastų dalykų. Kaip manai, gal ji kalbėjo apie tą patį, ką tu atradai tose knygose?  
Berniukas susimąstęs kurį laiką tylėjo.  
– Nežinau, gal ji norėjo tave tik pralinksminti? – bandė spėti jis. – O dėl savo tėvo būk labai atsargi, įvairūs pavojai gali užklupti bet kurią akimirką.  
– Gerai, pasistengsiu, – linktelėjo ji.  
– O dabar gal palenktyniaukim? – staiga pasiūlė Neptūnas ir pašokęs nuo žolės nuskuodė per pievą.  
– Palauk manęs! – riktelėjo Ravena ir taip pat pašokusi nusivijo draugą. Taip, jis buvo jos draugas, nors jie dar tinkamai nepažinojo vienas kito. Bet ji nė kiek neabejojo, kad jis nelinki jai nieko blogo ir nujautė, kad daugiau nebus tokia vieniša, kokia buvo iki šiol.  
Šiltas ir nestiprus vėjas kedeno jos plaukus ir plaikstė baltą suknelę, ir atrodė kaip niekad gera bėgti per aukštą žolę ir apie nieką negalvoti, bėgti ir tiek. Jai nebuvo svarbu, ar ji laimės lenktyniaudama, kur kas svarbiau buvo matyti Neptūną šalia, kaip vėjas velia jo ilgus juodus plaukus ir išskleidžia kaip burę melsvus marškinius. Jis vis atsisukdavo, ir mergaitė matė jo veide šypseną. Taip knietėjo ištiesti ranką ir griebus už skvernų traukti jį atgal prie savęs, bet jis buvo per toli.  
Netrukus jie pasiekė mišką. Neptūnas vikriai nėrė tarp medžių, o nenorėdama jo pamesti iš akiračio Ravena nėrė iš paskos. Tačiau draugo jau nebuvo matyti. Stabtelėjusi ji ėmė dairytis aplinkui, tuo pačiu sunkiai gaudydama orą, bet staiga, lengvai, tarsi lapas būtų nusileidęs ant peties, kažkas palietė jai petį. Mergaitė aiktelėjusi apsigręžė ir išvydo Neptūną. Pamatęs jos veido išraišką berniukas ėmė juoktis.  
– Kaip tu taip greitai pabėgai? – sumišusi paklausė ji.  
– Nejaugi pamiršai, kad turiu ypatingų gebėjimų? Naudojant teleportaciją pabėgti vieni juokai.  
– Vadinasi, tu sukčiavai?  
– Ne, tik norėjau patikrinti savo galimybes. Kol dar nemoku tobulai valdyti galių, negaliu teleportuotis toliau, nei mato mano akys. Kartais per treniruotes galima netyčia pasiklysti, bet jei tai darai ne vienas, kitas žmogus gali atsekti tave pagal energiją ir pargabenti tave atgal.  
– Tikrai? – išsižiojo Ravena.  
– Žinoma, bet dabar nekalbėkime apie tai. Kai bėgau nuo tavęs, štai ten mačiau labai gražią vietą. Eime, parodysiu.  
Neptūnas suėmė jai už rankos, taip ragindamas eiti, ir jie pagaliau išėjo į saulės apšviestą plotą. Visa pamiške tęsėsi didžiulis, dar neseniai užaugęs rugių laukas. Pučiant vėjui šnarėjo lengvi kaip plunksnos stiebai, bangavo kaip vanduo ir vilnijo į tolį, kur vos vos matėsi eilutė baltaplyčių namų ir vieno kito medžio žalia kepurė. Įbridusi rugiuose, kaip vienintelis paminklas tiems, kurie čia kažkada turėjo trobas, stovėjo aukšta liepa. Viena jos šaknis buvo iškilusi į žemės paviršių, bet kiek pasirangiusi kaip gyvatė vėl lindo į žemę, po plačiomis šakomis žolė buvo išvaikščiota ir nusėdėta.  
Neptūnas labai ryškiai matė prie šios aukštos liepos prisiglaudusį šulinį su aukšta ir palinkusia svirtimi, o už jo – tris beržus, išaugusius iš vieno kamieno. Paleidęs Ravenos ranką, jis iš lėto priartėjo. Vienas iš kamienų buvo toks nusviręs, kad beveik siekė žemę, tad prisėdo ant jo pailsėti. Nenorėdama drumsti ramybės Ravena be garso įsitaisė šalia.  
Berniukas kurį laiką ilgesingai žvalgėsi po didelį lauką, nuo saulės prisidengęs ranka akis. Atrodo, klausėsi kažkokių tylių garsų, kurie sklido iš šios žemės. Ravena pažiūrėjo į lapų vainikuose paskendusias šakas, akys pašmirinėjo žeme, ieškodamos kažkokių pėdsakų ar praeities ženklų, tačiau ji negalėjo nuspėti, kas taip neramino ar skaudino jos draugą.  
– Turėjau tokią vietą tik savo gimtinėje, – staiga prakalbo jis. – Kai dar gyvenau pas globėjus.  
– Kokią vietą? – nedrąsiai paklausė mergaitė.  
– Gluosnių alėją, savo ramybės kampelį. Bet visą laiką ten būdavau vienas. Niekada anksčiau apie tai nepagalvodavau, man atrodydavo, kad man gera vienam.  
– Ir dabar tu nori pabūti vienas?  
– Ne. Tik būdamas su tavimi supratau, kad vienam man niekada nebuvo taip gera, – jis pažvelgė į ją tokiu liūdnu žvilgsniu, kad jai pasidarė graudu. – Bet tu nenusimink, dabar mes turime šią vietą. Nori, kad ji būtų mūsų ramybės kampeliu?  
– Žinoma, jei tik tu daugiau neliūdėsi.  
– Pasistengsiu, – Neptūnas nusišypsojo ir iš lėto pakilęs nusivedė draugę Krištolo rūmų link. – Geriau grįžkime į vidų, beplaukiodamas labai išalkau.  
– Bet argi tu turi pinigų, kad nusipirktum maisto? – jiems beeinant koridoriumi susidomėjo Ravena.  
– Nesuk dėl to galvos, tėvai man paliko ne tik rūmus, bet ir daugybę pinigų, man jų užtektų net jei gyvenčiau čia visą gyvenimą. Be to, už Krištolo rūmų yra arklidės, planuoju kada nors ten įkurdinti savo mustangą.  
– Mustangą?  
– Taip, jo vardas Bastūnas. Prisijaukinau jį prieš porą metų, dar tada, kai gyvenau pas globėjus.  
Bekalbėdami vaikai nusileido laiptais ir pasiekė virtuvę. Neptūnas pakėlė nuo kėdės kuprinę.  
– Štai, prieš porą dienų radau ją prie įėjimo į rūmus. Prie krioklio radau ir sugedusį žibintuvėlį, bet pataisiau. Neabejoju, kad tie daiktai tavo.  
– Taip, Neptūnai, ačiū. Tu labai paslaugus, – padėkojo Ravena. Tuo metu jos žvilgsnis smigo į kalaviją, atremtą prie sienos, šalia stalo. – O kieno jis?  
– Mano, – rimtai ištarė berniukas.  
– O kam tau? – ji bandė pakelti ginklą, bet jis buvo per sunkus.  
– Palik ramybėje, dar netyčia susižeisi.  
– Nori pasakyti, kad jis tikras?  
– Žinoma, aš jau per didelis žaislams.  
– Bet tai labai pavojinga, kam tau reikalingas tikras kalavijas?  
– O kam įprastai būna naudojami tokie daiktai?  
– Nori pasakyti... tu su juo...  
– Nebijok, aš dar nieko nesu nužudęs. Kol kas, – jis pažvelgė į Raveną, bet ji, atrodo, į tai žiūrėjo per rimtai, tad plačiai nusišypsojo. – Ir neketinu to daryti, man jis reikalingas tik apsaugai.  
– Apsaugai nuo ko?  
– Nežinau, nuo bet ko, kas gali mane užpulti, – Neptūnas kurį laiką spoksojo į ginklą kampe. – Bet negalvok apie tai, man viskas bus gerai, o tu būsi saugi su manimi.


	15. Chapter 15

Tik vakarėjant Rodžeris pasirodė Tamsos tvirtovėje. Jis nežinojo, ko tikėtis po to, kai Lina papasakojo, kad Traigonas viską žino, tačiau neturėjo kito pasirinkimo, tad perėjo koridorių ir pravėręs duris žengė į didžiąją salę. Visur buvo tamsu, tik sienas blausiai apšvietė nuo deglų krintanti šviesa.  
Traigonas kaip įprastai stovėjo salės gale ir laukė jo. Kompaniją, žinoma, palaikė Melburnas, ir tai Rodžerį tik dar labiau suerzino. Pamatęs parankinį Traigonas lėtai patraukė artyn, jo akys raudonai švietė tamsoje.  
– Maniau, kad visai nepasirodysi, – demonas nužvelgė jį paniekinančiu žvilgsniu. – Kad teks tave gaudyti arba net nužudyti.  
– Aš... – norėjo teisintis Rodžeris, tačiau rūstus žvilgsnis jį nutildė.  
– Žinojau, kad ji viską tau pasakys, bet man nesvarbu, jau nebėra prasmės slėpti. Tu tikrai manei, kad aš nežinau kur ir ką veikia Ravena? – jis akimirką tylėjo. – Manei, neišsiaiškinsiu?  
– Bet aš tik norėjau...  
– Kad ji niekada apie mane nesužinotų? – Traigonas garsiai nusikvatojo, paskui tęsė, pabrėždamas kiekvieną žodį. – Tu nori valdyti dalį mano Karalystės už tai, kad vykdai kiekvieną mano įsakymą, ar ne?  
– Taip, mano valdove, – linktelėjo jis.  
– Tu niekada negausi savo dalies, nepaklusai man jau daug kartų, kodėl turėčiau ją duoti būtent tau?  
Rodžeris neatsakė, todėl demonas ėmė vaikštinėti po salę, po vieną uždegdamas esančius salėje deglus, bet galiausiai vėl grįžo prie parankinio.  
– Tikriausiai ji tau pasakė ir tai, kad aš neketinu tavęs nužudyti, bet lauki bausmės, tiesa? – Traigonas ištiesė dešinę ranką, kurioje po akimirkos suplazdėjo liepsna, bet kai sugniaužė kumštį, ji vėl išnyko. – Žinoma, turiu tau vieną staigmeną, galbūt tau tai visiškai nepatiks, bet tai nėra bausmė.  
– Klausau, mano pone, – nusilenkė Rodžeris.  
– Girdėjau, kad tavo žmona paliko jūsų vaikus tam, kad galėtų pasiimti Raveną ir Agnę, bet tu iki šiol nežinai, kur tavo dukterys?  
– Taip, pone, jūs teisus.  
– Neabejoju, kad tu gali jas greitai surasti, jei tik pasistengsi. O tu tai ir padarysi, ar ne?  
– Be jokios abejonės taip, valdove.  
– Labai gerai, bet jeigu nori, kad aš tavęs nenužudyčiau, turėsi jas atiduoti man. Tu galėsi su jomis bendrauti, jūs galėsite kartu atlikti visas užduotis, bet tarnausite man visą savo gyvenimą.  
Rodžeris kurį laiką tylėjo, iš pykčio gniauždamas kumščius, o Melburnas visą laiką stovėjo ramus, tarsi jau seniai būtų žinojęs visą šį planą. Tikriausiai taip ir buvo, juk jis – dešinioji Traigono ranka, visuomet būna šalia jo, galbūt netgi siūlo idėjas, ir tai jį tik dar labiau pykdė.  
– Bet tai dar ne viskas, – vėl prakalbo demonas. – Kai tu atiduosi savo dukteris, aš už tai tau dosniai atsilyginsiu. Kadangi mano žemių tu gauti nenusipelnei, aš tau atiduosiu visą Mozanrato planetą. Nors ji ir skurdi, ką apie tai manai? Galėsi su ja daryti ką panorėjęs, kad ir susprogdinti, man visiškai nerūpi. Susitariam?  
– Taip, mano pone, – dar kartą nusilenkė parankinis.  
– Ir dar šis tas, – jis žvelgė į Rodžerį aukštai iškėlęs galvą, ant pilkšvo veido krito juodi ilgi plaukai. – Dabar aš tau skiriu svarbiausią užduotį.  
– Klausau, įsitempė jis.  
Traigono veidas tapo klastingas ir žiaurus.  
– Pašalink iš kelio Gordoną, – lėtai ištarė kiekvieną žodį. – Vakar jis bandė pralaužti barjerą, už kurio aš įkalinau Arelą. Jokiu būdu neleisk jam to padaryti.  
– O jeigu man nepavyks?  
– Apie tai negali būti nė kalbos, aš ir taip tau per daug geras. Dabar tu išvengei bausmės, bet negalvok, kad su manimi galima žaisti, – primerkė akis jis. – Melburnai, palydėk jį iki išėjimo.  
Kad ir kaip Rodžeriui tai nepatiko, jis nesiskųsdamas paliko salę, jausdamas už nugaros Melburną.  
– Tau pasisekė, – staiga prakalbo jis. – Tu gausi netgi visą planetą, ko Traigonas man niekada nesiūlė.  
Vyras akimirką stabtelėjo, jo balse išgirdęs pašaipą.  
– Argi? Lažinamės, kad tu dar daug ką nuo manęs slepi. Tikriausiai jis net neplanuoja duoti man tą planetą, juk pats sakei, kad netiki jo dosnumu. Jis tik nori, kad aš atiduočiau jam savo dukteris.  
– Ir jaučia, kad tu bijai mirti, – pridūrė Melburnas.  
– Vadinasi, tu iš tikrųjų žinai visus Traigono planus?!  
Rodžeris staigiai apsisuko ir griebęs jį už apykaklės prirėmė prie sienos. Melburno veidas išliko toks pat ramus, kaip ir prieš tai.  
– Žinau tik tai, kad jis iš tikrųjų planuoja tau duoti tą planetą. O visa kita... yra tik žaidimai.  
– Tu taip manai? – Rodžeris pažvelgė jam tiesiai į akis. – Jei taip, tai nepamiršk, kad tu taip pat pakliuvęs į jo žaidimus, taigi tau ne ką geriau nei man!  
– Gal Traigonas mane ir apgaudinėja, bet ne žaidžia.  
– Ką tu nori tuo pasakyti?  
– Traigonas liepė tau nužudyti Gordoną, nors puikiai žino, kad tu jo neįveiksi, netgi man nepavyko to padaryti. Traigonas žaidė su tavimi nuo pat pradžių, leido manyti, kad nežino tavo kėslų, o dabar, kai tu pagaliau žinai tiesą, jis vis tiek vers tave ir toliau jam tarnauti, kad tu drebėtum iš baimės vien jį išvydęs. Gudru, ar ne?  
Rodžeris norėjo kažką pasakyti, bet susilaikė ir paleidęs Melburną užtrenkė paskui save duris.


	16. Chapter 16

Išaušus rytui Ravena jau skuodė Krištolo rūmų link, norėdama ir vėl susitikti su Neptūnu. Tačiau nuskubėjusi į biblioteką jo ten nerado, tad belaukdama nusprendė sutvarkyti knygas, kurias jis vakar išmėtė, bandydamas kažką surasti. Mergaitė tiksliai nesuprato jo tikslų, bet nuojauta kuždėjo, kad jis kažką slepia. Kodėl jis nė žodžiu neužsiminė apie tai, kad ketvirtasis tunelis jungia Krištolo rūmus su jos namais? Negali būti, kad jis apie tai nežino arba tiesiog pamiršo, juk netgi žinojo jos vardą, o tai reiškia, kad aiškindamasis turėjo žinoti ir jos gyvenamąją vietą. Ji nujautė, kad čia kažkas ne taip, privalėjo viską išsiaiškinti.  
Bemąstydama Ravena dėliojo knygas į lentynas, bet netrukus jos dėmesį patraukė nematytas daiktas, padėtas ant stalo. Tik priėjusi ji suprato, jog tai veidrodis. Jis buvo apvalus, visas juodas, su rombo formos kristalėliu virš stiklo, kuris taip pat buvo juodas. Mergaitė pakėlė jį už rankenėlės, negalėdama atsistebėti tokiu keistu radiniu, ir lėtai perbraukė per stiklą, bet staiga iš veidrodžio pasklido elektra. Ravena išsigandusi metė jį ant stalo ir ėmė atatupsta trauktis tolyn. Tuo metu girgžtelėjo durys.  
– Kur tu buvai? – paklausė ji, pamačiusi tarpduryje Neptūną.  
Berniukas nekaltai nusišypsojo, rankose laikydamas kažkokią seną storą knygą.  
– Viešojoje bibliotekoje. Pabandysiu išsiaiškinti apie žmogų, kuris pastatė šiuos požemius, galbūt jis galės pasakyti, kas yra trečio tunelio gale.  
– Bet tu sakei, kad tik ypatingi žmonės žino apie tuos tunelius, – nustebo mergaitė. – Kaip apie juos gali būti parašyta neypatingų žmonių knygose?  
– Būtent, bet aš buvau pas žmogų, kuris taip pat yra ypatingas. Prisimeni tą, kurį vakar minėjau iš Šešėlių Karalystės? Jo vardas Gordonas, jis žino beveik viską apie ypatingus pasaulius, bet taip pat negali pasakyti, kas yra tame tunelyje, nes ten kaupiasi labai negera energija, pro kurią jis negali prasibrauti. Tai tarsi barjeras, Gordonas bandė jį pralaužti, bet jis per stiprus.  
– Tu sakei lygiai tą patį apie energiją, – išsižiojo ji. – Gal tas žmogus galėtų papasakoti mums daugiau apie tuos ypatingus pasaulius?  
– Galėtų, bet jis sakė, kad šiuo metu mums tai nėra naudinga, pasakė tik tai, kad yra dar daugybė pasaulių, bet jų vartai ne Žemėje, o kitose dimensijose, todėl ten patekti galėtume tik naudodami ypatingus gebėjimus, pavyzdžiui, teleportaciją.  
– Kitos dimensijos? Teleportacija? Dabar tai skamba dar beprotiškiau! – nusijuokė Ravena.  
– Bet tu tiki, kad tai ne sapnas, tiesa?  
– Žinoma, kodėl manęs klausi?  
– Tiesiog noriu būti tikras, kad tu man padėsi, juk mes dar beveik nepažįstami.  
– O kodėl turėčiau nepadėti? Man tai taip pat įdomu kaip ir tau, be to, mes negalime sustoti, kai dar tik pradėjome.  
– Ne, ne tai, Ravena, tiesiog... tau turėtų rūpėti ne tai, kaip padėti man.  
– Ką nori tuo pasakyti? – sukluso ji.  
Neptūnas minutėlę galvojo. Jis turėjo tiek daug pasakyti, bet bijojo. Bijojo ne jos reakcijos, o Rodžerio, kuris pagrasino jį nužudyti, jeigu jis papasakos jai visą tiesą. Tačiau Neptūnas ją jau įpainiojo, supažindindamas su Ypatingųjų pasauliu, anksčiau ar vėliau privalės pasakyti daugiau, juk tam čia ir atkeliavo.  
– Tiek to, pamiršk, ką pasakiau, – galiausiai prakalbo jis, dėdamas ant stalo knygą. – Geriau imkimės darbo, turime daug perskaityti.  
Tuo metu Ravena prisiminė tą keistą veidrodį.  
– O iš kur čia jis? Prieš tai tyrinėdama rūmus jo niekur nemačiau.  
– Na... – Neptūnas kiek sutrikęs ėmė blaškytis aplinkui, paskui nudelbė apsiblaususias akis į stalą. – Tai labai senovinė relikvija, kurią vakar gavau iš Gordono. Tikriausiai ji labai brangi, bet aš ją dovanoju tau.  
– Tikrai? – mergaitė dar kartą perbraukė per stiklą, bet šį kartą nieko neįvyko, nebuvo matyti jokios elektros.  
– Žinoma. Gražus, ar ne?  
Po to vaikai įniko į knygą. Nepastebimai pralėkė kelios valandos, tačiau jiems nieko nepavyko išsiaiškinti.  
– Žinai, aš pagalvojau... – prakalbo Ravena, apžiūrinėdama stebuklingąjį veidrodį.  
– Apie ką? – kilstelėjo antakius Neptūnas.  
– Apie tave. Kaip tu gali eiti į mokyklą, kai gyveni vienas? Negi žmonės tau nieko nesako?  
– Ne, nes nežino. Aš neinu į mokyklą, mokausi pats.  
– Tikriausiai taip daug smagiau.  
– Jokio čia daikto, – gūžtelėjo pečiais berniukas, bet staiga jo akys išsiplėtė iš nuostabos. – Ką?! Negali būti!  
– Kas atsitiko? – jos akys smigo į knygą. – Kažką radai?  
– Pažvelk čia, į tą nuotrauką! Šis vyras pastatė pirmuosius Krištolo rūmus ir suprojektavo jų tunelius!  
– Bet juk tai labai gerai, – apsidžiaugė Ravena. – Jeigu radai apie jį, turėtų būti parašyta ir daugiau.  
– Ne, tai nėra taip gerai, kaip tau atrodo. Čia parašyta, kad pirmieji rūmai buvo pastatyti beveik prieš du šimtus metų, tai reiškia, kad tas žmogus turėtų būti miręs.  
– Na ir kas? Mums jo vis tiek nereikia, kad kažką išsiaiškintume.  
– Taip, bet... aš pažįstu tą žmogų, jis nėra miręs, jis augino mane iki tol, kol aš pabėgau į Krištolo rūmus.  
– Ar tu įsitikinęs?  
– Visu šimtu procentų. Jo vardas Febas, o knygoje įrašytas vardas irgi toks, be to, jie atrodo visiškai taip pat.  
– Ir tas tavo globėjas neatrodo senesnis už tą, kuris parodytas šioje nuotraukoje?  
– Ne, aš tau sakau, kad jie atrodo lygiai taip pat, ir Febas prieš du šimtus metų, ir dabartinis Febas.  
– Ar tu supranti, ką tai reiškia?  
– Ar tau atrodo, kad aš suprasčiau?  
Neptūnas pakilo nuo fotelio ir neramiai vaikščiojo iš kampo į kampą. Ravena norėjo jį kaip nors nuraminti, bet nežinojo kaip.  
– O jeigu tu nuvyktum pas tą Febą ir paklaustum jo?  
– Galėčiau tai padaryti, bet greičiausiai daugiau čia nebegrįžčiau, – berniukas pagaliau aprimo ir vėl sėdo į fotelį. – Globėjai manęs nepaleistų vieno, ypač žinodami, ką aš veikiu šiuose rūmuose. Galbūt mes bandome įsipainioti į ką nors labai pavojingo, juk iš to tunelio sklinda blogis.  
– Bet vienintelis būdas yra nuvykti pas Febą ir paklausti jo, – užbaigė Ravena. – Net jei jis su tuo visiškai nesusijęs, pabandyti būtų verta.  
– Jeigu jis tikrai pastatė šiuos požemius, – abejojo Neptūnas. – Kaip jis gali gyventi du šimtus metų ir nė kiek nepasenti?  
– Nepamiršk, kad tai ne vienintelis keistas dalykas, – priminė mergaitė. – Tik kodėl tau taip svarbu žinoti, kas slypi už to tunelio?  
– Nes ten gali būti kelias pas mano tėvus, bet kažkas nenori, kad aš jį surasčiau.  
Ravena net išsižiojo iš nuostabos.  
– Tu manai, kad tai gali būti Febas? Argi jis nenori, kad tu susitiktum su savo tėvais?  
– Po šimts, kodėl jis turėtų taip elgtis? Jis pats man papasakojo apie rūmus, žinojo, kad viską išsiaiškinsiu. Be to, tai nė kiek nepanašu į jį.  
– Tuomet nėra kitos išeities, tik nuvykti pas jį.  
Neptūnas kurį laiką tylėjo susimąstęs, atsirėmęs alkūnėmis į stalą ir delną uždėjęs ant kaktos, paskui staigiai pakilo.  
– Ravena, gali su manimi nusileisti į tunelius?  
– Bet man greitai reikės namo, – suabejojo mergaitė. – Ateisiu čia kitą dieną.  
– Ilgai neužtruksiu, turiu tau parodyti šį tą labai svarbaus, tik išsiimk žibintuvėlį.  
– Na gerai, – sutiko ji.  
Vaikai nusileido į pirmą aukštą ir nuėjo pirmuoju tuneliu. Dar nepasiekus išsišakojimo į ketvirtą tunelį, Neptūnas sustojo ir spustelėjo išsikišusį nugludintą akmenį ant sienos. Joje prasivėrė vartai, už kurių žiojėjo beribė tamsa.  
– Kur mane vedi? – pašiurpo Ravena.  
– Tai slaptas tunelis, kurio žemėlapyje nėra. Aš pats jį iškasiau, kad jame kai ką paslėpčiau, – paaiškino jis. – Tu geriau pašviesk, nieko nematyti.  
Ji paklusniai padarė tai, ką jis liepė. Vos tunelis tapo šviesesnis, vaikai nužingsniavo tolyn. Neptūnas visą laiką žiūrėjo tik tiesiai, o Ravena nieko nesuprasdama dairėsi aplinkui, rankose stipriai gniauždama žibintuvėlį. Ant sienų krito ištįsę jų šešėliai ir girdėjosi kiekvienas žingsnis, jos oda bėgo šiurpuliukai, bet šalia buvo draugas, tad jautėsi truputį saugiau.  
– Prisimink šį kelią, – prakalbo berniukas. – Niekada negali žinoti, kada gali jo prireikti.  
– Kodėl?  
– Greitai sužinosi, tik būk kantri.  
– Ar galiu tavęs paklausti dar kai ko?  
– Klausk, – paragino jis.  
– Kai tu tyrinėjai šiuos požemius ir piešei kaimelio žemėlapį, ar tau nepasirodė keista, kad ketvirtas tunelis jungia Krištolo rūmus su mano namais?  
Neptūnas sutrikęs nusuko žvilgsnį.  
– Na... taip, bet nematau čia nieko blogo, tikriausiai mums buvo lemta susitikti ir tiek.  
– Bet kodėl tos durys kartais užrakintos, o kartais atrakintos?  
– Nežinau. Aš stengiuosi tas duris laikyti užrakintas, bet kažkas iš kitos pusės jas vis atrakina.  
– Bet kas taip galėtų? – mergaitė klausiamai pažvelgė į draugą. – Ar tai reiškia, kad kažkuris iš maniškių turi antrą raktą ir gali čia patekti?  
– Neįsivaizduoju, tu buvai pirma, kuri, be manęs, čia lankėsi.  
Netrukus jie įžengė į erdvią patalpą. Ravena žibintuvėliu apšvietė visus keturis kampus, bet jie buvo tušti. Tuo metu berniukas priėjo prie sienos ir atsiklaupė prie joje esančios įdaubos. Tik tada Ravena viduje pamatė mažą dėžutę. Neptūnas atsargiai ją ištraukė.  
– Pašviesk arčiau.  
Tai padariusi mergaitė išvydo atsiveriančią dėžutę, kurios viduje gulėjo kažkas saugiai susukta į audeklą.  
– Kas ten?  
– Raktas, – Neptūnas iš lėto jį išvyniojo. – Krištolo rūmų.  
– Kodėl man tai rodai? – nustebo Ravena.  
– Tiesiog noriu, kad mano namai būtų apsaugoti, jei man kas nors nutiktų. Šis raktas užburtas ir niekas tų burtų neturėtų įveikti, tad jeigu tau teks užrakinti duris, išmesk raktą, nes jis daugiau nebus naudingas.  
– O kas tau gali nutikti? Kodėl tu taip kalbi? Jeigu dėl tų durų, kurias kažkas atrakina...  
– Ne dėl to, Ravena, – nusivylęs sukuždėjo berniukas ir stipriai apkabino draugę.


	17. Chapter 17

Grįžusi namo Ravena nuskubėjo į savo kambarį ir numetė kuprinę ant lovos. Tik tada prisiminė stebuklingąjį veidrodį ir atsargiai jį ištraukusi įdėmiai apžiūrėjo. Tačiau ir šį kartą nieko neįvyko, jis atrodė kaip paprasčiausias veidrodis su juodu stiklu.  
„Ką visa tai galėtų reikšti? – galvojo Ravena. – Kodėl Neptūnas parodė man tą raktą? Kodėl jis visą laiką taip keistai elgiasi? Nejau ketina mane palikti?“  
Staiga veidrodyje išryškėjo keturios raudonai švytinčios akys. Mergaitė išsigandusi metė jį iš rankų ir ėmė trauktis per lovą, bet tuo metu prasivėrė durys.  
– Kodėl neatėjai vakarienės? – kreipėsi į ją Lina.  
– Nenoriu, – sumurmėjo mergaitė, paskubomis slėpdama veidrodį už nugaros.  
– Gal tu sergi?  
– Ne, mama, aš tik pavargau, – lįsdama į guolį paaiškino ji. – Gali dėl manęs visiškai nesijaudinti.  
– Na gerai, tada miegok. Labanakt.  
Lina pabučiavo jai į kaktą ir nusileidusi laiptais pravėrė paradines duris. Kieme buvo tamsu, vieniši medžiai svyravo nuo kiekvieno vėjo pūstelėjimo. Ant storų šakų tupėjo juodos varnos, bet išgąsdintos žmogaus nuskrido.  
Tuo metu už vartelių sustojo automobilis ir iš jo išlipo vyriškis.  
– Važiuosime? – prieidamas paklausė jis.  
Moteris tik linktelėjo, braukdama nuo veido plaukus, kuriuos vėlė nestiprus vėjas. Netrukus jie susėdo į automobilį ir pranyko už tamsių medžių.  
– Kodėl taip vėlai man paskambinai, Izaldurai? – po ilgos tylos pasiteiravo Lina.  
– Greitai sužinosi, – liūdnai nusišypsojo jis.  
Moteris sunerimusi pažvelgė į jį. Veido išraiška buvo labai rimta, tamsiai mėlynos akys įsmeigtos tiesiai į kelią. Ji suprato, kad jis nori pasikalbėti apie kažką ypač svarbaus, bet nieko neklausinėjo, kol jie nepasiekė jo namų. Tačiau ilgai laukti neprireikė, po valandėlės jie jau buvo vietoje. Prie durų juos pasitiko Izalduro žmona.  
– Kaip gerai, kad taip greitai sutikai atvykti, – džiaugėsi ji. – Mes jau buvome pradėję nerimauti.  
– Dėl ko? – kilstelėjo antakius Lina.  
– Tu nė karto nebuvai užsukusi po to, kai atidavei mums savo dukterį, – vesdama viešnią į kambarį kalbėjo moteris. – Nejaugi nenorėjai su ja susipažinti?  
– Norėjau, bet pati žinai, kaip tai pavojinga, mane bet kada gali pamatyti Rodžeris.  
– Suprantu, bet jis neseka tavęs kiekvieną dieną?  
– Aš žinau jo planus ir tai, ką jis ketina daryti su mūsų dukterimis, tad negalėjau rizikuoti ir leisti jam pamatyti Feliciją. Ar galėčiau su ja susipažinti dabar?  
Izalduras giliai atsiduso.  
– Mes su Andora būtent dėl jos tave čia ir pakvietėme. Turėjome pasakyti tai anksčiau, bet... Felicija neseniai pabėgo.  
– Nejaugi? – nustebo Lina. – Tiesiog pabėgo nieko nesakiusi?  
– Būtent, – linktelėjo Andora. – Prieš tai viskas buvo gerai, ji visą laiką žinojo, kad nėra mūsų duktė, mes jai labai daug pasakojome apie tave ir ji pati labai daug klausinėjo. Bet ji buvo protinga, nė kiek nebuvo nusivylusi ir suprato kodėl tu ją palikai, netgi laukė tos dienos, kai galės su tavimi susipažinti. Net nežinau kas paskatino ją bėgti, bet prižadu, kad mes padėsime tau jos ieškoti.  
– Be jokios abejonės, – pritarė Izalduras. – O kokios žinios apie Eulariją?  
– Deja, su ja taip pat negaliu bendrauti, tie žmonės, kuriems ją atidaviau, dingo be pėdsako, negaliu susekti jų net pagal energiją, – giliai atsiduso Lina. – Tikriausiai tai bausmė už tai, kad ją palikau.  
Izalduras užjausdamas patapšnojo jai per petį.  
– Bet argi tu negali susekti Eularijos pagal jos energiją?  
– Ne, greičiausiai ji dar nesinaudoja savo galiomis. Bijau, kad Rodžeris nerastų jos pirmas, jis daug stipresnis už mane ir gali pajusti net menkiausius energijų plykstelėjimus. To jam pakanka, kad nustatytų buvimo vietą.  
Kurį laiką jie susimąstę tylėjo. Lina spoksojo į tamsą už lango.  
– O gal vis dėlto gerai, kad Felicija iš čia paspruko, – prakalbo Andora.  
– Kodėl taip sakai? – kilstelėjo antakius Lina.  
– Jai čia visiškai nesaugu, bet mes tiesiog negalėjome palikti tavęs bėdoje ir jos nepaimti. Aš atsiprašau, kad turiu tai sakyti, juk tai mes kalti, kad dabar jos čia nėra...  
– Ką tu kalbi? – nesuprato Lina. – Jūs nesate kalti, kad Felicija pasirinko pabėgti. Neabejoju, kad buvote jai geresni tėvai nei aš kada nors būčiau buvusi.  
– Nereikia persistengti, Lina, – įsiterpė Izalduras. – Mes darėme viską, ką galėjome, bet svarbiausia yra ne tai.  
– O kas tada?  
Vyras kurį laiką tylėjo rinkdamas žodžius, paskui pažvelgė į žmoną, kuri pritardama linktelėjo, ir galiausiai ryžosi.  
– Mus kai kas persekioja. Mes nežinome, kada jis mus suras, ir visą laiką turime būti budrūs. Pavojus gresia visai mūsų šeimai ir netgi tau, jeigu jis pasirodys, kai tu būsi čia.  
– Kas tas jis? – susidomėjo Lina.  
– Atleisk, mes negalime ištarti to vardo, tai dėl tavo pačios saugumo. Mes nenorime, kad tu bandytum jį surasti ir atkalbėti nuo to, ką jis nori padaryti, tai neįmanoma.  
– Ką tiksliai turi omenyje? Ir kodėl jis jus persekioja? – niekaip negalėjo suprasti moteris.  
– Kodėl jis mus persekioja? – perklausė Izalduras. – Todėl, kad mes esame jo taikinys, kol kas galime paaiškinti tik tiek. Mes ne kartą bandėme pasprukti, bet jis visuomet mus randa, bijome, kad ras ir čia, nors praėjo jau keli metai nuo paskutinio mūsų susitikimo.  
– Bet tai dar nereiškia, kad jis mus paliko, jis būtinai atseks mus iki čia, – drebančiu balsu užbaigė Andora.  
– Aš galiu jums padėti. Jeigu ką nors sugalvosiu, būtinai jums pasakysiu, – stengėsi raminti ją Lina.  
– Nesuprantu, kaip tu gali būti tokia rami? – moteris pradėjo vaikščioti iš vieno kampo į kitą, stengdamasi sulaikyti ašaras. – Mes tikrai tau labai dėkingi, bet tai tik laiko klausimas, supranti? Šią akimirką mes dar gyvi, bet kitą jau galime būti mirę. Kaip galima greičiau nutolk nuo mūsų, daugiau nebegalime rizikuoti ir tavęs į tai painioti.  
– Aš nenutolsiu nuo jūsų vien dėl to, kad jus kažkas persekioja. Aš nebijau, atrodo, žinau gerą vietą, kur jūs galėtumėte būti saugūs.  
– Tikrai? – Andora staiga sustingo. – Kur?  
– Vandenų Karalystėje. Tikriausiai jūs mažai apie ją girdėjote arba apskritai nieko nežinote, bet Vandenų Karalystę gaubia apsauginis kupolas, už kurio neįmanoma justi magiškos energijos. Jūsų persekiotojui surasti jus būtų visiškai neįmanoma, nebent jis žino apie Vandenų Karalystę ir kaip nors rastų į ją praėjimą, bet jeigu jo paties energija negatyvi, jis niekaip to nepadarys.  
– Vadinasi, jis gali įtarti, kad mes Vandenų Karalystėje?  
– Taip, bet kol jūs ten būsite, jums nieko nenutiks.  
– Labai ačiū tau, Lina, tu mums labai padėjai, – džiaugėsi Andora. – Dar šiandien susiruošime, nėra ko delsti.


	18. Chapter 18

Ravena jau buvo nugrimzdusi į miegą, bet staiga jos akys plačiai atsimerkė.  
– Iš blogio ugnies brangakmenis gims... kristalas bus jo portalas...  
Pro plačiai atidarytą langą skverbėsi mėnesienos šviesa, o ant grindų krito ištįsęs šešėlis, tačiau įsmeigusi akis į mėnulį, tarsi į svetimą kūną danguje, mergaitė jo nematė.  
– Kai tik Pranašystė atgims... portalas bus atidarytas...  
Ravena staigiai pakilo iš lovos ir įsmeigė žvilgsnį į stebuklingąjį veidrodį. Aplink jį sukosi kažkokia neaiški juoda migla, o netrukus mergaitė pastebėjo kažką raudonai žibant stikle.  
– Kas tu? – paklausė ji veidrodžio. – Ar tu mane girdi?  
Tačiau niekas neatsiliepė, girdėjosi tik šnabždesys. Ravena pajuto beprotišką norą paliesti jį. Tai buvo tarsi keistas plazdėjimas jos viduje, lyg jėga, verčianti ją atskleisti save, visą savo galią. Negalėdama jos suvaldyti mergaitė lėtai ištiesė ranką ir uždėjo delną ant stiklo. Tuo metu suskaudo žymę ant kaktos, tarsi būtų nutrenkusi silpna elektra, todėl ji greitai atsitraukė ir persibraukė sau per kaktą. Tą pačią akimirką keistas jausmas dingo, o veidrodis nustojo kalbėti. Ravena paslėpė jį stalčiuje ir nusprendė apie tai papasakoti Neptūnui. Užmigti buvo labai sunku, ji vis nukreipdavo žvilgsnį į veidrodžio pusę, bet jis atrodė ramus, daugiau neįvyko nieko keisto.  
Ir štai po pusryčių, nejusdama po kojomis žemės, Ravena išlėkė pro duris. Draugą kaip įprastai rado bibliotekoje.  
– Neptūnai, turiu tau kai ką papasakoti. Vakar įvyko keistas dalykas, tas veidrodis, kurį man padovanojai... švyti juodai ir iš jo sklinda kažkokie neaiškūs žodžiai.  
Neptūnas sėdėjo prie stalo. Pasidėjęs priešais save seną popieriaus skiautę ir rankoje spausdamas didžiulę lupą bandė kažką perskaityti.  
– Ar tu girdi, ką sakau? – paklausė Ravena.  
– Taip, žinoma, – pratarė jis. – Prieik arčiau.  
– O ką tu čia darai?  
– Bandau išsiaiškinti, kokia čia vietovė, – berniukas primerkė akis. – Matai, tai senovinis žemėlapis, labai sunku įskaityti...  
– Ar dabar gali ką nors paaiškinti?  
– Apie ką? – susiraukė jis.  
– Apie veidrodį, kurį vakar davei. Jis kažkoks keistas, tarsi norėtų su manimi bendrauti.  
– Taip tik todėl, kad tu esi jo savininkė. Veidrodis tokiu būdu bando pasiekti su tavimi ryšį.  
– Kodėl taip kalbi? – apstulbo mergaitė.  
Neptūnas pakilo nuo fotelio ir įsispoksojo į kabantį ant sienos paveikslą.  
– Aš privalau tau papasakoti labai daug dalykų, bet neišdrįsau to padaryti tą dieną, kai mes susipažinome.  
– Ką nori tuo pasakyti? Tu kažką nuo manęs slepi?  
– Taip, Ravena, bet ne dėl to, kad aš to noriu, jei būčiau galėjęs, jau seniai būčiau papasakojęs tau viską.  
– Kas čia dedasi?  
– Siaubingi dalykai, į kuriuos mes abu esame įsipainioję.  
– Tuomet sakyk, – ragino draugą Ravena.  
– Kad ir kas benutiktų, visuomet prisimink, kad aš nenoriu tau nieko blogo, – Neptūnas pagaliau atsisuko į ją ir taip pat švelniai, kaip ir pirmą kartą, suėmė už rankų. – Kai sakiau, kad tas veidrodis yra dovana tau, iš tiesų tai reiškė ne tai. Gordonas liepė man jį perduoti tau.  
– Bet kodėl? – nesuprato Ravena.  
– Tas veidrodis buvo sukurtas dėl tavęs. Jame slypinčios magiškos galios irgi priklauso tau.  
– Nejaugi?  
– Taip, Ravena, tu taip pat esi nepaprasta, štai kodėl girdėjai balsus ir radai Krištolo rūmus. Tačiau tavo galios yra per didelės, kad jas atlaikytų tavo kūnas, todėl dalis jų buvo perkelta į šį, Zeurato veidrodį.  
– Negali būti, – papurtė galvą Ravena.  
– Gali, tuomet kaip tu paaiškinsi tai, kas vyksta, kai tu prie jo priartėji? Jame esantis pradas bando tave prisišaukti, jeigu būtum paprasta, tas veidrodis su tavimi net nebendrautų.  
– Ir ką man dabar su juo daryti?  
– Nieko, tu negali išlaisvinti dalies savo galių, nes tai būtų labai pavojinga, jos privalo likti iki tol, kol jų naudoti neprivaloma. Bet geriausia būtų jų niekada neprižadinti.  
– Argi jos tokios pavojingos?  
– Jos pavojingesnės nei tu įsivaizduoji, Ravena, – giliai atsiduso berniukas. – Ir tik todėl, kad tavo tėvas...  
– Rodžeris? Jis taip pat nepaprastas, tiesa? – mergaitė klausiamai pažvelgė į draugą, bet jis tik nudelbė akis į grindis. – Jis irgi turi ypatingų gebėjimų?  
– Ne, viskas visai ne taip, – galiausiai sukuždėjo jis. – Rodžeris nėra tavo tėvas.  
– Tu meluoji, negali taip būti! – netikėjo ji.  
– Kodėl aš turėčiau tau meluoti? Mes esame draugai, aš nedaryčiau to vien tam, kad tave įskaudinčiau, – Neptūnas sugriebė jai už pečių. – Paklausyk, jeigu nori, gali netikėti, bet anksčiau ar vėliau tu susidursi su savo tėvu ir vis tiek tau teks patikėti. Aš tik stengiuosi tau padėti.  
– Na gerai, – pasidavė Ravena. – Ką ten sakei apie mano tėvą?  
– Jo vardas Traigonas, – berniukas nuėjo prie lentynos ir ištraukęs knygą padėjo ant stalo. – Apie jį čia pasakojama labai daug.  
– Ar jis kažkaip susijęs su istorija ir ypatingais pasauliais? – nustebo ji.  
– Būtent, – jis atvertė knygą ir ėmė pirštu keliauti per eilutes. – Aš nė pats visko nežinau, nes neseniai įžengiau į Ypatingųjų pasaulį, bet nemanau, kad tu norėtum su juo susipažinti.  
– Kodėl?  
– Traigonas yra... demonas, valdantis vieną iš ypatingų pasaulių, vadinamą Tamsos Karalyste, ir visur skleidžiantis blogį. Bet jam to negana, jis nori užgrobti visus pasaulius, o galbūt juos netgi sunaikinti. Traigonas yra labai stiprus ir pavojingas, būtent iš jo tu paveldėjai visas galias. Žinau, visa tai skamba neįtikėtinai, bet iš pradžių ir aš buvau nustebęs. Jeigu ne mano tėvai, tikriausiai mes nė nebūtume susitikę.  
– Bet kodėl mama man nieko nesakė? – nesuprato Ravena.  
– Nes Lina ne tavo mama, tu visą laiką augai ne toje šeimoje.  
– Bet kodėl? Kodėl aš negalėjau būti su tikra mama?  
– Ji bandė paslėpti tave nuo Traigono, bet jis ją apgavo, kad nežino kur tu, nors iš tikrųjų stebi kiekvieną tavo žingsnį. Štai kodėl mes su tavo mama iškasėme tunelį, vedantį iš Krištolo rūmų į tavo namus. Tu matei simbolius ant akmenų upėje, jie blokuoja blogį, taigi ir Traigonas negali mūsų matyti.  
– Tu pažįsti mano mamą? – kilstelėjo antakius mergaitė.  
– Taip, mes dar visai neseniai bendravome, kol...  
– Kas? – sukruto ji. – Kodėl tu sustojai?  
– Bijau, kad tu labai nusiminsi dėl to, ką aš privalau tau apie ją pasakyti, – atsiduso jis. – Traigonas padarė kai ką labai niekšingo... bet tik tu gali tai pakeisti... jeigu tau užteks jėgų.  
– Nagi, – ragino Ravena. – Jeigu jau pradėjai, aš turiu žinoti visą tiesą, kad ir kokia ji būtų.  
– Na gerai, – liūdnai nusišypsojo Neptūnas. – Traigonas įkalino tavo mamą dimensijoje, pavadintoje Nebūties pasauliu. Tu privalai ją išvaduoti.  
– Bet kaip man tai padaryti?  
– Tai ir bandau išsiaiškinti, tyrinėdamas šias knygas ir ieškodamas tos dimensijos vartų.  
– Vadinasi, tu šias knygas tyrinėjai ne tik dėl to, kad rastum pasaulį, kuriame gyvena tavo tėvai?  
– Taip. Atleisk, kad nepasakiau to anksčiau, pirmiausia norėjau supažindinti tave su Ypatingųjų pasauliu, kad vėliau tau tai nebūtų staigmena.  
– Nieko tokio, aš tave suprantu, būdama tavo vietoje tikriausiai elgčiausi taip pat, – padrąsinamai šyptelėjo Ravena. – O kaip dėl mano mamos? Ar ji taip pat nepaprasta?  
– Taip, ji irgi turi galių, bet jos nėra tokios pavojingos kaip tavo, – berniukas akimirką tylėjo. – Jos vardas Arela, prieš daugiau nei dešimt metų ji gyveno ten, kur dabar tu, bet kai susipažino su Traigonu, persikėlė į Tamsos Karalystę. Jie mylėjo vienas kitą, ar bent jau taip atrodė iš šalies, bet Traigonas visą laiką slėpė, kad yra demonas, nes kitaip tavo mama būtų jį palikusi.  
– Bet kaip ji sužinojo, kas jis toks?  
– Labai paprastai. Dvasių Karalystėje gyvena pranašė, galinti regėti ateitį. Ji išpranašavo Arelos likimą ir pamatė jame demoną. Bet tada jau buvo per vėlu, jie jau buvo sukūrę šeimą ir augino tavo seserį Rebeką ir dar tris sūnus. Arela manė, kad gali susitaikyti su jo demoniška prigimtimi, bet tada... paaiškėjo niekšingi Traigono planai užgrobti visus pasaulius, tad ji nusprendė paslėpti savo vaikus ir bėgti.  
– Ir kur ji pabėgo?  
– Į planetą, pavadintą Azaratu, kur ir gimei tu. Traigonas žinojo, kad tu ateisi, bet Arela vis tiek stengėsi tave paslėpti, nes prieš tai jam pavyko atimti iš jos Rebeką ir nusiųsti ją į Rubėjaus planetą. Arelai labai daug padėjo Azaratą serginti Aukščiausioji vaidilutė Azara. Ji apgaubė planetą apsauginiu skydu, kuris nepraleidžia blogio, bet to skydo galia vis silpnėjo ir tau ten nebuvo saugu, tad Traigonui dar prieš sužinant apie tavo gimimą, Arela atidavė tave Linai. Prieš tai Azarate įsteigtas Ordinas nukalė tau Zeurato veidrodį. Kai Traigonas sužinojo, kad tu paslėpta... jis pamišo ir pradėjo Antrąjį Visatų karą. Negaliu pasakyti, kaip ir kada vyko pirmasis, bet tu supranti, ką tai reiškia...  
– Kad aš turiu saugotis savo tėvo?  
– Taip, nes tu niekada jo neįveiksi. Norėdama išvengti nemalonumų tu turi tiesiog nesipainioti jo kelyje, bet tai padaryti labai sunku, kai jis bando tau pakenkti, – paniuro Neptūnas. – Traigonas netgi sužlugdė visą Zeurato Ordiną. Paskutinis narys mirė praėjus metams po tavo gimimo.  
– Bet tai... siaubinga, – sukuždėjo mergaitė.  
– Taip, – pritarė jis, vis dar žvelgdamas į knygą. – Beje, Traigonas tavo mamą įkalino tik pieš kelias dienas. Prieš tai ji spėjo pasakyti dar keletą dalykų.  
– Kokių?  
– Pavyzdžiui tai, kad tavo likimas taip pat išpranašautas. Ji neaiškino man detalių, nes nori pasakyti jas pati, kai ją išvaduosi, sakė tik tai, kad žino, kaip tau padėti užgniaužti savo prigimtį, kad tavo demonas tavęs neužvaldytų.  
– Palauk, nori pasakyti, kad aš esu demonė?  
– Ne, tu esi tik pusiau demonė, kita tavo dalis yra žmogiška. Tavo mama žino, kaip atskleisti tavo kitas galias, kurias paveldėjai iš jos, nes tik tos galios padės tau pažaboti demoną.  
– Bet kaip aš galiu išvaduoti savo mamą, jeigu net nežinau, kur jos ieškoti? Juk tu jos dar neradai ir nežinia, ar išvis rasi.  
– Turėčiau rasti, juk Nebūties pasaulis irgi turi vartus, kaip ir visos kitos karalystės. Nesvarbu, kiek laiko užtruksiu, bet aš tuos vartus žūtbūt rasiu. Be to, prieš pakliūdama į nelaisvę Arela man pasakė kaip galėsime ją rasti greičiau.  
– Tikrai? Kaip?  
– Paimk veidrodį, aš tau parodysiu.  
Ravena padarė tai, ką jis liepė.  
– Matai šį rombo formos kristalą? – parodė jis pirštu. – Lygiai toks pat, kaip tavo žymė ant kaktos. Kai mes būsime netoli Arelos, tas kristalas pajus jos energiją ir pakeis spalvą. Jūsų energijos labai panašios, todėl kristalui atrodys, kad tai taviškė, tik stipresnė. Kai kristalas žiba raudonai, tai reiškia, kad tavyje dominuoja demoniškos galios, kaip dabar, o kai pasikeičia į sidabrinę, tada dominuoja galios iš tavo mamos.  
– Suprantu, – linktelėjo Ravena. – Bet tuo pačiu viskas atrodo taip sudėtinga... Ir iš kur aš gavau tą keistą žymę, tokią pačią kaip tas kristalas ant veidrodžio?  
– Tai Agja. Tavo tėvas taip pat ją turi, tai būdinga visiems demonams, tik ne visų jų žymes galima pamatyti, nes jie paslepia jas, kad niekas neatskleistų jų prigimties. Tai labai jautri demonų vieta, per ją po visą kūną sklinda magiška energija.  
– Vadinasi, tai mano galių šaltinis?  
– Taip, kaip nors jį pažeidusi tu neteksi savo galių arba trumpam jas prarasi. Taviškis dabar nėra toks stiprus, tad galime pasikliauti tik tuo ant veidrodžio, nes jame tavo galių yra daugiau nei tavo kūne.  
– Bet palauk, kaip mano netikri tėvai? Ar jie irgi nepaprasti?  
– Be abejo. Nejaugi manai, kad Arela atiduotų tave paprastiems žmonėms, kurie pamatę tavo galias pakrauptų iš siaubo?  
– Tikriausiai ne. O tu juos pažįsti? Liną ir Rodžerį?  
– Liną taip, o Rodžerį buvo tekę matyti tik kartą. Nemalonus tipelis.  
Ravena giliai atsiduso ir smigo į fotelį.  
– Atrodo, viską supratau, bet tai skamba taip keistai... Žinojau, kad čia kažkas ne taip, kad aš ne be reikalo girdėjau tuos balsus, bet vis dėlto... sunku priimti tiesą ir ieškoti to, ko aš niekada nemačiau. Kaip manai, gal man apsimesti, kad nieko neįvyko, ir tiesiog gyventi toliau?  
– Ar tu taip sugebėtum?  
– Net nežinau... aš turiu pagalvoti. Niekada nemačiau savo mamos ir man ji turėtų visiškai nerūpėti, bet aš negaliu jos tiesiog palikti ten įkalintos. Be to, kas kitas, jei ne ji, padės man apsisaugoti nuo tėvo?  
– Aš, Ravena, aš visada tau padėsiu, kad ir ką tu nuspręsi daryti, – guodė ją draugas.  
– Labai tau ačiū, Neptūnai, bet dabar aš turiu grįžti namo, – mergaitė pasiėmė veidrodį ir iš lėto nuėjo durų link.  
– Ar tau viskas gerai? – sunerimo berniukas.  
Ji atsisuko, plačiai nusišypsojo ir nieko nesakiusi paliko Krištolo rūmus. Norėdama nusiraminti kurį laiką tiesiog bėgo upės pakrante, paskui išsekusi krito į žolę ir ėmė žiūrėti į debesuotą dangų.  
„Ką man daryti toliau? – paklausė savęs ji. – Ar tai tikra? Ar aš galiu pasitikėti Neptūnu? Iš pradžių jis melavo, kai aš paklausiau apie mūsų namus jungiantį tunelį, kodėl negalėjo pasakyti tiesos tada, o laukė dienos, kai tiesiog nebus įmanoma nuslėpti tiesos?“  
Valandėlę Ravena gulėjo susimąsčiusi, pasikišusi po galva rankas, po to atsisėdo ir atrėmusi galvą į kelius ilgai spoksojo į srauniai tekantį upės vandenį. Vakarėjo, tačiau namo grįžti ji neskubėjo. Kaip elgtis su tais, kurie iš tikrųjų nėra jos šeima?  
„Ar galiu pasakyti jiems, kad viską žinau? O jeigu tai vis dėlto melas? – abejojo mergaitė. – Bet kaip man tai sužinoti? Neptūnas man neparodė, kad tie visi pasauliai iš tikrųjų egzistuoja ir kad viename jų turėtų būti mano mama, o aš nesuprantu tų knygų kalbos, tad kaip man juo pasitikėti? Ar jis tikrai gali būti mano draugas?“  
Ravena giliai atsiduso ir pakilusi nuo žolės patraukė namų link.


	19. Chapter 19

Atėjo gūdi pavasario naktis, stiprus vėjas ėmė lenkti medžių viršūnes, mėnulis iškilo į dangų, kartais slėpdamasis už debesų. Ravena susijaudinusi pažvelgė į laikrodį ant sienos. Dar nebuvo vidurnaktis, bet po vakarienės praėjo nemažai laiko ir visi jau turėjo būti sumigę.  
„Pagaliau, – atsiduso mergaitė. – Dabar manęs niekas nematys“.  
Ji nusprendė Linai ir Rodžeriui nepasakoti apie tai, kad žino tiesą, tiesiog išeiti ir susirasti savo mamą pati. Žinojo, kad tai skamba beprotiškai, bet tai jai atrodė geriausia. Buvo sunku nuspręsti, tačiau ji nenorėjo kelti pavojaus nei Linai, nei Agnei, juk vis dėlto buvo pusiau demonė, Neptūnas sakė, kad jos galios pavojingos.  
Begalvodama apie tai, Ravena išsitraukė kuprinę, kurioje buvo sudėti visi reikalingi daiktai, ir pažvelgė pro langą. Reikėjo eiti. Pirmiausia ji išmetė kuprinę, paskui perlipo per palangę ir išsiropštusi iš medžio atsidūrė ant tvirtos žemės. Akimirką mergaitė žvelgė į namą, bet paskui tyliai uždarė tvoros vartelius ir pradingo tamsioje naktyje. Nors vėjas žnaibė odą, patraukė tiesiu akmenuotu vieškeliu. Dar nebuvo suplanavusi kur eiti, bet privalėjo susirasti vietą pernakvoti. Ar eiti pas Neptūną ir prašyti jo, kad leistų pabūti Krištolo rūmuose, kol suras savo mamą? Tai atrodė geriausias sprendimas, tik ar jis sutiks su tuo, kad ji nebegali gyventi su netikrais tėvais?  
Aplinkui buvo neįtikėtinai ramu, keliu nevažinėjo automobiliai, ir kažkodėl mergaitei darėsi vis sunkiau, kad reikės palikti taip pamėgtą Žvejų kaimelį, juk vis dėlto jame užaugo, negalėjo įsivaizduoti karštų vasaros dienų be paplūdimio, vėsinančio upės vandens, kai galvoje vien linksmybės ir jokių rūpesčių. Tačiau dabar viskas pasikeitė, ji negalės būti paprastas vaikas. Niekada nebuvo, tik to nežinojo.  
Apie tai bemąstydama Ravena net nepajuto, kaip pasiekė Krištolo rūmus, o jos pirštai jau spaudė žibantį akmenėlį ant uolos. Tik užsidarius vartams ji pasijuto saugiau ir nuskubėjo ieškoti draugo. Jį, žinoma, rado bibliotekoje. Išgirdęs atsiveriančias duris, berniukas atsisuko.  
– Ravena, ką čia veiki taip vėlai?!  
– Išėjau iš namų ir daugiau neketinu ten grįžti, – paaiškino ji ir pavargusi numetė kuprinę ant grindų. – Ar tu gali mane priimti?  
– Žinoma, bet... ar tu tikrai žinai, ką darai?  
– Jeigu jie nėra mano šeima, kodėl turėčiau ten pasilikti? – mergaitė palinko prie pat jo, tarsi stengdamasi kažką išskaityti jo akyse. – Aišku, jeigu tu man pamelavai, dabar būtų geriausia, kad pasakytum tiesą, aš dar galėčiau grįžti.  
– Tu taip manimi nepasitiki, bet vis tiek čia atėjai? – kilstelėjo antakius Neptūnas. – Kai rasime tavo mamą, tu man dar padėkosi. Vienintelis rūpestis, kad mes čia nebūsime saugūs.  
– Bet tu sakei, kad mano tėvas negali čia mūsų matyti.  
– Taip, bet tai nereiškia, kad negali čia patekti pralaužęs mano burtus, juk aš nesu labai stiprus. Be to, svarbiausia yra ne tai, Traigonas tavęs nenuskriaus, jis tik darys viską, kad tau nepavyktų išvaduoti Arelos.  
– O iš kur tu žinai, kad jis man nieko nepadarys?  
– Tu jo duktė, jis pats norėjo, kad ateitum į šį pasaulį, negali paprasčiausiai tavęs nužudyti. Patikėk, jis tikrai to nepadarys, bet man jis pakenkti gali.  
– Nori pasakyti, kad aš turėčiau viena ieškoti savo mamos? – nustebo Ravena.  
– Gal tai būtų geriausia išeitis, nes Traigonas bent kurį laiką negalėtų susekti tavęs pagal energiją, bet aš nebijau, nes moku užgniaužti savo energiją, kad jis negalėtų sekti ir manęs, nesvarbu, kas mūsų laukia, aš tau padėsiu.  
– Atrodo, tu nusiteikęs rimtai.  
– Žinoma, tu net neįsivaizduoji, kaip rimtai, – Neptūnas žvilgtelėjo į kuprinę. – Tu lieki ar ne? Vis tiek rytoj turėsime išvykti, bandysime rasti Nebūties pasaulį naudodami tavo veidrodį, kaip aš ir sakiau. Jis labai jautrus, turėtų sureaguoti vos mes priartėsime prie Arelos.  
– O ar visi nepaprasti žmonės gali justi kitų energiją? – susidomėjo mergaitė.  
– Taip, aš irgi galiu. Deja, tavo mamos pajusti neįmanoma, tikriausiai Traigonas blokuoja praėjimą į Nebūties pasaulį, bet Zeurato veidrodžio tai neveikia, – šyptelėjo jis.  
– Gerai, tada sutarta, aš pasilieku, – Ravena įsitaisė šalia jo ant grindų, priešais didelį žemėlapį. – O ką tu čia taip vėlai darai?  
– Vis dar tyrinėju tą žemėlapį, kurį rodžiau ryte, prisimeni? Jis labai senas, žodžiai išblukę ir vietovių pavadinimai surašyti lotynų kalba, o tai tik dar sunkiau.  
– O kam tau tas žemėlapis?  
– Tai kelias pas tavo mamą. Norint ją surasti neužteks vien veidrodžio, turime žinoti bent jau kryptį kur keliauti, nes kitaip užtruksime visą amžinybę, – jis pirštu nuvedė į patį žemėlapio kraštą, iki kurio ėjo raudona linija. – Čia kažko trūksta, bet kelias iš Krištolo rūmų veda į rytus. Greičiausiai tą kelią mums nupiešė Febas, galbūt galėčiau rasti jo tęsinį kitame žemėlapyje, tik reikia peržiūrėti visas knygas.  
– Bet jeigu tas Febas pastatė visus požemius ir parodė kelią į Nebūties pasaulį, tai reiškia, kad jis žino, kas vyks ateityje, ar ne?  
– Nesuprantu kaip, bet tikriausiai taip, – linktelėjo Neptūnas.  
– Dar viena priežastis pas jį apsilankyti.  
– Taip, jis turėtų žinoti visus atsakymus į mūsų klausimus, bet jau praėjo pora metų, kai aš su juo nebendrauju, net nežinau, ar man pavyktų jį rasti, o mes neturime tiek laiko, tad iškart keliausime į rytus ir tikėsimės, kad toliau padės veidrodis.  
– Aš irgi labai to tikiuosi, bet jei tu nori leistis į žygį, prieš tai turi išsimiegoti, – nusišypsojo Ravena.  
– Žinau, bet dar turiu susikrauti daiktus, tu gali miegoti, jeigu nori, čia pilna kambarių.  
Berniukas pakilo ir jau ruošėsi eiti, bet staiga žengė žingsnį atgal ir sugriebė Ravenai už rankos.  
– Palauk, kažkas mus stebi, tu lik čia, o aš eisiu apsidairyti.  
Mergaitė tik linktelėjo ir pasislėpė už lentynos. Tuo metu su trenksmu išvirto durys ir į vidų įžengė vyriškis. Neptūnas išsigandęs įsitempė kaip styga.  
– Kas tu? Ir kaip patekai į mano rūmus?  
– Aš nesu blogis, aš tik tarnauju blogiui, – prakalbo nepažįstamasis. – Ta tavo apsauga man nieko nereiškia, galiu nekliudomas pro ją tiesiog praeiti.  
– Ko tau čia reikia? – net sušnypštė berniukas.  
Vyriškis atidžiai nužvelgė jį nuo galvos iki kojų ir nusijuokė.  
– Traigonui nepatinka, kai jo kelyje painiojasi nereikalingi parazitai. Arba eik su manimi arba čia ir dabar aš tave nužudysiu.  
Ravena vos nesuriko iš siaubo, bet susilaikė. Iš savo slėptuvės ji galėjo aiškiai matyti atėjūną. Ilgi geltoni plaukai, supinti į kasą, raudonas apsiaustas, prie diržo prisegtas kalavijas. Ji netgi įsivaizdavo jį traukiantį tuos ašmenis, artėjantį prie Neptūno, bet vis dar turėjo nuovokos, kad pasirodyti negali, nes jokiu būdu nepadės draugui apsiginti.  
– Kodėl turėčiau eiti? – atkirto Neptūnas. – Aš atlikau savo darbą, Traigonas to ir norėjo, ar ne?  
– Taigi, bet tu pamiršai vieną dalyką. Pasakęs Ravenai tiesą tu turėjai visam laikui ją palikti, o ne padėti jai ieškoti Nebūties pasaulio.  
– Tu tikėjaisi, kad aš jo klausysiu? – šyptelėjo jis. – Mano tėvai pasiuntė mane, kad sergėčiau Raveną, o ne bėgčiau nuo jos vien dėl to, kad man kažkas liepė. Be to, puikiai žinai, kad tai Pranašystės dalis, kurios pakeisti tiesiog neįmanoma.  
– O tu tiki likimu? – pasišaipė vyriškis ir staigiai priartėjęs smogė berniukui į pilvą.  
Ravena net nespėjo susivokti, kaip jis tai padarė, jo judesiai buvo labai greiti, o Neptūnas dejuodamas jau smuko ant grindų. Mergaitė norėjo jam kaip nors padėti, bet jos kūną sukaustė baimė. Tuo metu nepažįstamasis pažvelgė tiesiai ten, kur ji buvo pasislėpusi. Ji žinojo, kad turi bėgti, bet kojos tarsi įaugo į žemę.  
– Štai kur tu, – ramiai prakalbo jis ir eidamas artyn tyrinėjo ją žvilgsniu. – Demono vaikas, ar ne? Nebijok, tavo draugui nieko nedarysiu, bet jis padėjo tau pakankamai. Ateis diena, kai tu susitiksi su savo tėvu, o tada žinosi, kad geriausia jam paklusti, jeigu nenori nukentėti.  
Vyriškis priartėjo ir pagriebęs Raveną už drabužių išlėkė į orą, ji juto, kaip jos kojos atsiplėšė nuo grindų, ir stipriai užsimerkė, nenorėdama matyti jo žvilgsnio.  
– Apgailėtina... tu vis dar tokia silpna, negali jo net apginti.  
Ir staiga jis metė ją į sieną. Ravena nespėjo nė aiktelėti ir jai aptemo akyse. Vyriškis apsisuko, nuėjo prie Neptūno ir pakėlęs jį nuo grindų paliko ją vieną. Ji dar bandė atsistoti, bet skaudėjo nugarą, sąmonė iš lėto užgeso.  
Atsipeikėjo tik po kelių valandų. Bandydama prisiminti kas vyko, kurį laiką dar gulėjo ant grindų, paskui sunkiai pakilo ir apsidairė. Kuprinė buvo ten, kur ją paliko, bet nebebuvo Neptūno. Jis pagrobtas. Ravena suprato, ką turi daryti – bėgti. Neptūnas sakė tiesą, čia visiškai nesaugu, net jei kol kas niekas negali justi jos energijos, tai akivaizdžiausia vieta, kurioje ji gali būti. Tačiau jis pavėlavo, dabar turės bėgti tik ji...  
Stengdamasi sulaikyti ašaras, mergaitė pakėlė nuo grindų žemėlapį, bet jis buvo nepilnas ir nenaudingas, tad palikusi jį ant stalo užsidėjo kuprinę ir nubėgo laiptais. Žinojo, kad draugo neišgelbės, buvo per silpna, kaip ir sakė užpuolikas, be to, net nežinojo, kur jo ieškoti. Viskas, ką dabar galėjo padaryti, tai surasti savo mamą, o galbūt vėliau padės ir draugui.  
Danguje švietė ryškus mėnulis. Jo šviesa krito ant milžiniškos laukymės, per kurią nubėgo Ravena. Sidabrinės žvaigždės mirgėjo gilioje naktyje, oras buvo gerokai sužvarbęs ir naktį viskas atrodė kur kas baisiau, tad mergaitė skuodė kiek įkabindama greičiau, tuo pačiu gniauždama savyje pyktį ir nusivylimą, kad liko visiškai viena. Jau buvo sugalvojusi, kur praleis likusią nakties dalį. Prie paplūdimio, kur jos su Agne praleisdavo karštas vasaros dienas, stovėjo namelis medyje. Jame dažnai žaisdavo vaikai, bet einant laikui jis apgriuvo ir buvo pamirštas.  
Ravena po valandėlės pagaliau jį pasiekė. Į medį buvo atremtos pusiau sulūžusios kopėtėlės, bet užlipusi į viršų ir atvožusi įėjimą ji įsiropštė vidun. Nors atrodė visiškai nejauku, neturėdama kito pasirinkimo ji ėmė kraustyti iš kuprinės daiktus, o netrukus namelį užliejo blausi žvakės šviesa. Tai mergaitę truputį nuramino, tad ėmė tvarkytis savo būstą ir prie lango su apiplyšusia užuolaidėle pasitiesė miegmaišį. Paskui įlindusi į jį užsidengė ausis ir stipriai priglaudė prie savęs Zeurato veidrodį, bet kad ir kaip stengėsi, negalėjo sudėti bluosto, per daug visko įvyko vienu metu. Ji stengėsi apie nieką negalvoti, įsivaizdavo esanti savo kambaryje, bet giliai žinojo, kad tik bando apgauti save, kad po kelių valandų turės leistis į sunkų žygį.


	20. Chapter 20

– Negaliu patikėti, – Lina sunerimusi vaikštinėjo iš vieno kampo į kitą. – Kodėl jie taip pasielgė? Nejaugi nepagalvojo apie Ravenai gresiančius pavojus?  
– Jai buvo lemta tai žinoti, Neptūnas tik atliko savo pareigą.  
– Ji buvo atskirta nuo Neptūno vien dėl to, kad jis pasakė tiesą? Bet aš visą laiką tikėjausi, kad jie galės kartu leistis į žygį. Jeigu jai kas nors nutiks...  
– Nesijaudink, Lina, viskas kontroliuojama.  
– Betgi mes net nežinome, kur yra vartai į Nebūties pasaulį, iš kur Ravena gali žinoti?  
– Neptūnas rado žemėlapį, kurį jam paliko Febas, galbūt jis išsiaiškins.  
– Žemėlapį? – suraukė antakius moteris.  
– Taip, Febas vienintelis galėjo pasakyti, kur yra tie vartai, bet prasidėjus Visatų karui visa jo atmintis buvo ištrinta. Febas dabar mums negali padėti...  
– Vienintelė viltis liko tik Neptūnas ir Ravena.  
– Taigi, – sugniaužė kumščius Gordonas. – Jeigu Arela neištrūks, aš... nužudysiu Traigoną!  
– Žinau, kaip tu jautiesi, bet Traigono neįmanoma nužudyti, pats tai puikiai žinai.  
Kurį laiką jie sėdėjo tylėdami. Gordonas atrodė susimąstęs, jo žalios akys buvo nukreiptos į langą, viena ranka sulenkta per alkūnę, o smakras atremtas į delną.  
– Bet nejaugi tu niekada nebandei išsiaiškinti, kur gali būti tie vartai? – paklausė Lina. – Juk tu esi žynys, dievai gali tau lengvai tai pasakyti, ar ne?  
– Gali, bet tai nereiškia, kad pasakys, mes turime aiškintis patys, – kildamas nuo kėdės atsiduso jis. – Bet didžiausia bėda dabar yra Traigonas. Mums reikia sugalvoti, kaip iš jo nagų ištraukti Neptūną.  
– Ir ką tu siūlai?  
Gordonas lėtai perėjo kambarį, sustojo prie lango ir valandėlę žiūrėjo į dangų. Moteris nenorėjo drumsti jo minčių ir kantriai laukė, kada jis atsakys.  
– Mes galėtume patys surasti trūkstamą žemėlapio dalį ir perduoti ją Ravenai, bet dar tiksliai nežinome, kur ji šiuo metu, – pagaliau prakalbo Gordonas. – O kada jos galios atsiskleis mes irgi nežinome. Bet vienaip ar kitaip mes vis tiek turėsime gelbėti Neptūną.  
– Traigonas jokiu būdu neįleis mūsų į savo tvirtovę, o juo labiau – nesitars su mumis, kaip tu ketini jį iš ten ištraukti?  
Vyras giliai įkvėpė ir nuėjęs nuo lango palinko prie popierių ant stalo.  
– Net jei mums nepavyktų, anksčiau ar vėliau Traigonas jį paleistų pats.  
– Iš kur tu taip gerai žinai?  
– Neptūnas uždarytas tik tam, kad nepadėtų Ravenai rasti kelio pas Arelą, kitaip Traigonas būtų įkalinęs jį anksčiau, ar ne?  
– Suprantu, – kiek aprimo Lina. – Bet tai nereiškia, kad Traigonas negali jo nužudyti.  
– Jis to nepadarys.  
– Kodėl taip manai? – sumišo ji.  
– Neptūnas nėra paprastas vaikas, net jei Traigonas jį nužudytų, jis prisikeltų, nes yra sergėtojas. Nužudyti sergėtojai visuomet prisikelia, kadangi gali mirti tik sava mirtimi. Traigonas tai žino ir nieko negali padaryti, tik jį paleisti. Aišku, tik tuomet, kai bus tikras, kad Ravenai nepavyko išvaduoti Arelos.  
– Vadinasi, mums reikia tik laukti?  
– Ne, yra dar vienas dalykas, kurio Traigonas nežino, – Gordonas minutėlę tylėjo, jo veidas atrodė labai rimtas. – Prieš kelias dienas, kai Neptūnas dar buvo laisvas, aš perdaviau jam Zeurato veidrodį. Jis reaguoja į Arelos energiją, tad Ravena turėtų nesunkiai ją rasti. Tačiau įtariu, kad veidrodis nuves ją prie užblokuoto kelio, prie to, kuris yra arčiau Nebūties pasaulio vartų.  
– Ką nori tuo pasakyti?  
Vyras pasitraukė nuo popierių ir vėl nuėjo prie lango.  
– Nebūties pasaulio vartai yra trečiame Krištolo rūmų tunelyje.  
– Nejaugi? – apstulbo moteris.  
– Aš nesu tikras, bet kai Neptūnas paprašė manęs išsiaiškinti, kas ten yra, aš pajutau Traigono energiją. Labai nedidelę, nes Traigonas stengiasi ją paslėpti.  
– Ir tuo pačiu tunelį?  
– Būtent. Galbūt tai atrodo kaip sutapimas, bet... tai dar ne viskas. Tame žemėlapyje Febas nupiešė kitą kelią į Nebūties pasaulį, apie kurį Traigonas nežino, štai kodėl mes turime rasti kitą žemėlapio dalį.  
– Tai reiškia, kad tas kitas įėjimas neužkirstas, taip?  
– Taip, jį pasiekti sunkiau, bet saugiau. Tas trumpesnis kelias labai pavojingas dėl Traigono ten pasiųstos negatyvios energijos. Net aš nesugebėjau jos pralaužti, tad mes turime kuo greičiau surasti ir perspėti Raveną.  
– Bet nejaugi Traigonas nesupranta, kad taip besielgdamas gali jai pakenkti?  
– Turėtų, bet tu žinai, kad norėdamas įgyvendinti savo planus jis rizikuos viskuo, netgi savo dukters gyvybe.  
– Taigi, dabar siūlai gelbėti Raveną be Neptūno?  
– Ne, mums vis tiek jo prireiks, Neptūnas vienintelis iš mūsų gali perskaityti knygas Krištolo rūmuose. Ten turėtų būti paaiškinta, kaip atverti Nebūties pasaulio vartus.  
– Gerai, Gordonai, tuomet susitiksime Krištolo rūmuose, būsiu ten po poros valandų.  
– Taip, nedelsdamas ten persikelsiu.  
Lina atsisveikino ir jau buvo beeinanti pro duris, bet tuo metu pamatė koridoriuje mergaitę, kuri kaip tik ruošėsi įeiti į svetainę, bet pamačiusi ją atsitraukė.  
– Atleisk, nebuvo progos jūsų supažindinti, juk taip ilgai nesimatėme, – nusišypsojo Gordonas. – Ji mano duktė, Goda.  
– Tu turi dukterį? – nustebo moteris. – Kodėl anksčiau man nesakei?  
– Kartais yra dalykų, kurie daug svarbesni už pažintis, – kukliai teisinosi jis. – Goda, susipažink su Lina.  
– Labai malonu, – šyptelėjo mergaitė, tiesdama jai ranką. – Tikiuosi, kad nuo šiol matysimės dažniau.  
Lina taip pat padavė jai ranką ir tuo metu pajuto pirštų galiukais nuvilnijančią energiją. Ji buvo beveik tokia pat, kaip Gordono, tik ne tokia tyra ir raminanti.  
– Ir labai tikiuosi, kad vieną dieną teks pamatyti tavo žmoną, – pridūrė Lina, kreipdamasi į Gordoną.  
– Apgailestauju, bet... – jo veidas staiga apniuko. – Mes šiuose namuose gyvename vieni, žmona mane paliko.  
Lina sutrikusi minutėlę tylėjo.  
– Ką gi, nieko nėra tobulo, tikiuosi, tu dėl to labai neliūdi.  
– Tai įvyko prieš dvylika metų, dabar viskas atrodo tik kaip sapnas.  
– Labai džiugu girdėti, – pripažino ji. – Na, man jau metas. O tu laikykis, Gordonai, tikiuosi, mūsų planas suveiks.


	21. Chapter 21

– Ir ką tu planuoji daryti?  
Rodžeris apsigręžė išgirdęs klausimą ir pamatė prieinančią savo bendražygę Gertrūdą. Tai jį truputį suerzino, bet stengdamasis išlikti ramus jis ir toliau žiūrėjo pro langą.  
– Turiu omenyje, ką tu planuoji daryti su Felicija? – dar kartą paklausė moteris. – Kodėl tau ji tokia... svarbi?  
– Svarbesnė nei tu?  
– Liaukis, aš padedu tau ne dėl to, – suirzo ji. – Man tiesiog įdomu, kodėl tau Felicijos prireikė būtent dabar? Kodėl neieškojai jos anksčiau?  
– Iš kur tu žinai, kad aš jos neieškojau?  
– Man sakė Markas. Jis su tavimi buvo ilgiau nei aš, tad žino geriau. Tu ieškojai Felicijos ne dėl to, kad ją myli, tavo planai visiškai kitokie. Tau ji reikalinga ne kaip duktė, kitaip būtum suradęs ją kur kas anksčiau, jei būtum to norėjęs.  
Rodžeris akimirką palūkuriavo. Atrodė, kad jis žvelgia pro langą, bet jo mintys klajojo visiškai kitur ir jis net nematė atsiveriančios priešais panoramos.  
– Visų pirma noriu žinoti, ar ji pakankamai stipri.  
– Pakankamai stipri tarnauti tau? – nustebo Gertrūda. – Po velnių, nesuprantu kam tau to reikia.  
– Jeigu nepatinka, gali išeiti! – užsiplieskė jis. – Bet tu dar nieko nežinai, nes kitaip taip nekalbėtum. Jeigu ne Traigonas, viskas būtų kitaip!  
– Ir pasaulis priklausytų tau, taip?! Štai ką tu nori pasakyti? – Gertrūda visiškai nebijodama žiūrėjo jam į akis. – Jeigu nori keršyti Traigonui už tai, kaip jis tave žemina, tai nėra pats geriausias būdas. Nejaugi neprisimeni, kaip į tai įpainiojai Naidželą? Ir kas nutiko? Ogi Traigonas jį nužudė, nors iš tikrųjų turėjai mirti tu! Jeigu taip ir toliau, mirs daugybė žmonių.  
Rodžeris kiek aprimęs vėl nusisuko į langą.  
– Naidželas mirė ne dėl to, kad padėjo man. Priešingai, jis atsisakė padėti.  
– Tuomet kodėl jį nužudė?  
– Tu viską ne taip supratai. Tą dieną, kai Traigonas uždarė Naidželą ir šantažavo jį dėl Ordino, aš pasiūliau jam prisidėti prie manęs. Bet tai buvo ne viskas. Naidželas ištrūko ne dėl to, kad aš jam padėjau. Tą patį vakarą tvirtovėje pasirodė Azara, tai ji tai padarė. Ji išgelbėjo Naidželą.  
– Vadinasi, jis mirė vėliau nei aš maniau?  
– Aš sakiau, kad tu viską ne taip supratai.  
– Tu man melavai. Tą vakarą tu sakei, kad jis žuvo ir nieko nesakei apie Azarą.  
– Man visiškai nerūpi, ką tu galvoji apie tą naktį ir kodėl bandai išsiaiškinti kas tiksliai įvyko, svarbiausia, kad aš vis dar esu čia.  
– Ir tau visiškai nerūpi, kad nepasikliaudamas savo tarnais gali juos prarasti, – pridūrė Gertrūda. – Norėdamas būti mūsų valdovu tu turi būti mūsų valdovas, o ne vaidinti jį, nes kitaip niekas tavęs nebijos.  
Rodžeris įtūžęs prirėmė ją prie sienos, pirštai stipriai apsivijo ir suspaudė kaklą. Bet Gertrūda net neatrodė išsigandusi, priešingai, jos žvilgsnyje aiškiai buvo galima išskaityti, kad ji žino, jog po kelių sekundžių jis rankas atleis.  
– Nemanyk, kad viskas taip paprasta, – jo rankos iš tikrųjų iš lėto atsileido. – Ir tavęs aš nežudau tik dėl to, kad tu man vis dar reikalinga.  
– Net jei žinai, kuo aš tave laikau?  
– Tu bandai mane tik išgąsdinti, bet aš puikiai žinau, ką tu jauti, – jau daug ramesniu balsu kalbėjo jis. – Tu taip pat nori, kad viskas būtų kitaip, tad užuot kalbėjusi sugalvok ką nors geresnio. Mes visi esame įklimpę į tą patį mėšlą ir tik būdami kartu galime išsikapstyti. Jeigu aš kaip nors mirsiu, tu taip pat keliausi su manimi.  
– Ką turi omenyje, kad mes tame pačiame mėšle? – nesuprato Gertrūda. – Aš bent jau netarnauju Traigonui ir nenoriu su juo turėti nieko bendro. Man visiškai nerūpi jo planai.  
– O turėtų. Traigonas ieško naujų parankinių ir jau yra nusižiūrėjęs tave. Jis žino, kad tu esi su manimi ir kad gali puikiai pasitarnauti. Argi nemanai, kad būtų daug geriau? Tu galėtum tik apsimesti, kad sutinki jam tarnauti, ką aš darau visą laiką, bet iš tiesų tu paslapčia padėsi man jį nuversti nuo sosto.  
Gertrūda nusijuokė.  
– Žinojau, kad tu beprotis, bet kad toks? Palauk, kiek metų praėjo po to, kai tu sukūrei šį planą? Dešimt? Ir vis dar manai, kad tau pavyks?  
– Padėk man ir pamatysi. Jeigu tapsi Traigono parankine, galėsi netrukdoma vaikščioti po jo tvirtovę, ir taip bus tik lengviau įgyvendinti mūsų planą.  
– O jeigu jis viską supras?  
– Jeigu ir taip, vis tiek jis mūsų plano neperpras iš karto, o iki tol mes tikrai turime laiko. Galbūt jis viską supras per vėlai, ir taip bus dar geriau.  
– Liaukis, čia tik tavo spėlionės, iš kur mes galime žinoti, kad bus būtent taip? Be to, aš nesakiau, kad sutinku tau padėti.  
– Tau nėra kitos išeities, Traigonas tave nužudys, jeigu nesutiksi jam tarnauti.  
– Tik jau nereikia manęs gąsdinti, – pasišaipė Gertrūda, eidama durų link. – Aš dar pagalvosiu.


	22. Chapter 22

Išaušo rytas. Ravena prabudo nuo spiginančios saulės spindulių, kurie prasiskverbė pro akių vokus. Apsidairė. Aplinkui matė tik medines sienas ir pasenusias užuolaidas, kurias lengvai plaikstė šiltas ir silpnas vėjelis. Mergaitė rankose vis dar laikė veidrodį, tad įsidėjo jį į kuprinę ir susirinkusi visus daiktus susiruošė eiti. Nuo namų nebuvo labai nutolusi, tad baiminosi, kad kas nors ją atpažins.  
Reikėjo keliauti į rytus. Ravena stengėsi nenukrypti nuo maršruto ir vis stebėjo veidrodžio kristalą, bet jis nė kiek nereagavo, tuo pačiu sėdamas baimę, kad galbūt Neptūnas suklydo ir tas žemėlapis rodo kelią kažkur kitur, o ne į Nebūties pasaulį. Tačiau mergaitė nepasidavė ir keliavo tolyn. Didžiąją dalį teritorijos užėmė laukymės ir miškai, bet jai patiko gamta, kur niekas nedrumstė minčių. Vienintelis trūkumas buvo maistas, nes parduotuvės čia pasitaikydavo retai, nors mergaitė pinigų turėjo pakankamai. Ir klausimas kur teks miegoti ateinančią naktį. Tačiau dažniausiai teko tai daryti po atviru dangumi, pasistačius palapinę iš medžių šakų, rąstų ir akmenų. Tai neatrodė labai blogai, juolab kad artėjo vasara ir oras buvo pakankamai įšilęs, tačiau vieną dieną Raveną užklupo netikėta liūtis...  
Ji jau buvo beeinanti iš krautuvės ir ieškojo vietos, kur galėtų pernakvoti, kai staiga apsiniaukė dangus ir prapliupo. Mergaitė ėmė bėgti, bet tai nė kiek nepadėjo slėptuvės rasti greičiau, netrukus buvo permirkusi kiaurai, o kiek vėliau dangų perrėžė žaibas ir čia pat nugriaudėjo griaustinis.  
Ravena pastogę rado tik po geros valandos. Tai buvo medinė susmukusi trobelė, kurioje aiškiai niekas negalėjo gyventi. Viduje buvo tamsu, bet šiaip ne taip ji įžiūrėjo daiktus – senovinę krosnelę, žemą staliuką, įdubusį čiužinį kampe. Džiugino tik krosnelė, prie kurios galės pasišildyti, jeigu ras, kuo ją pakūrenti. Bet ieškoti net nereikėjo, malkų buvo viduje, tik žinojo, kad jų užteks neilgam, norėjo bent išsidžiovinti plaukus ir drabužius.  
Ravena pasidėjo savo kuprinę netoli durų, išsiėmė miegmaišį ir pasitiesė jį prie krosnelės, o netrukus įžiebė ir ugnį. Pažvelgė pro langą ir įsiklausė. Audra stiprėjo, vis labiau siūbavo medžiai ir braškėjo namelis. Tai ją truputį gąsdino, bet neturėdama kito pasirinkimo tūnojo ten, kur įsitaisė, ir kurį laiką žiūrėjo į krosnelėje plevenančią ugnį. Vakarėjo. Mergaitė jautėsi pavargusi, norėjo užmigti. Amžiams. Ne, ji to nenorėjo, turėjo vilties ugnelę surasti mamą, tikėjo, kad viskas bus gerai, tik reikia palaukti dar truputį...  
Įvairios mintys lindo į galvą. Ravena ilgėjosi savo namų, bet labiausiai nerimavo dėl Neptūno, juk jis pakliuvo pas Traigoną. Ar jam pavyks ištrūkti ir jis atvyks jai padėti? O gal Traigonas jį nužudys? Užtvers jai kelią pas mamą? Nors ne, ji žinojo, kad dar neatskleidė savo galių ir dabar susekti ją labai sunku. Bet tuo pačiu ją domino, kokias galias turi, ką ypatingo moka, ar gali teleportuotis, atpažinti kitus pagal magišką energiją ir koks tai jausmas.  
Apie tai galvodama mergaitė juto po kūną pasklindančią šilumą. Saulė jau seniai buvo nusileidusi už horizonto, tad ji patogiai įsitaisė miegmaišyje. Tą naktį ją aplankė keistas sapnas. Labiausiai į atmintį įsirėžė bėganti mišku mergina. Ji aiškiai įsiminė jos veidą, net tada, kai pabudo, tas veidas vis dar šmėžavo atmintyje.  
Bet stengdamasi apie tai negalvoti ir visiškai pailsėjusi nuo vakarykštės dienos, Ravena išlindo iš miegmaišio. Trokšte troško kuo greičiau pasiekti savo kelionės tikslą, nors išbandymai dar tik prasidėjo. Nujautė, kad nepaprastuose pasauliuose liko pamatyti ir išgirsti labai daug.  
Krosnelė jau buvo seniai užgesusi, tačiau mergaitė neplanavo pasilikti čia ilgiau. Atidariusi langą jį iškišo galvą laukan, džiaugdamasi, kad trobelė nepavirto į šipulius, ir nužvelgė apylinkes. Iš miško glūdumos sklido malonus medžių ošimas, smulkūs lietaus lašeliai kapsėjo nuo stogo ant šlapios žolės, kurią jau buvo pradėję džiovinti ankstyvos saulės spinduliai.  
Nedelsdama Ravena susirinko daiktus ir užsidėjusi kuprinę išėjo. Netoliese tekėjo Sidabrinio Sfinkso upė, tad nusprendė nusiprausti veidą. Kai pasilenkė prie vandens, žvilgantys it lygios metalo gijos plaukai čiuožtelėjo skruostu. Ji jau buvo betiesianti rankas į upę, bet staiga pajuto keistą šilumą, pasklindančią iš kaktos po visą kūną. Iš pradžių nesuprato, ką tai reiškia, paskui nusimetė kuprinę ir drebančiomis iš jaudulio rankomis ištraukė Zeurato veidrodį. Kaip ir tikėjosi, kristalas žibėjo, tačiau neryškiai. Tai reiškė, kad tikslas netoliese, kad ėjo teisingu keliu.  
Negalėdama sulaikyti džiaugsmo, mergaitė netrukus paliko mišką ir nuskubėjo žvyrkeliu. Kuo toliau ėjo, tuo kristalas darėsi vis ryškesnis. Ravenos širdis daužėsi kaip pašėlusi. Nejaugi? Nejaugi jau pasiekė savo taip išsvajotą tikslą? Tačiau žengė dar žingsnį ir kristalas užgeso, prieš tai porą kartų žybtelėjęs. Nieko nesuprasdama ji sustingo ir apsidairė. Dėmesį patraukė tik prie kelio ant suoliuko sėdinti mergina. Kuo ilgiau ji žiūrėjo, tuo labiau ėmė smelktis nuojauta, kad tai ta pati, kurią regėjo sapne.  
Ravena užlindo už krūmų ir ėmė slinkti artyn, bet staiga išgirdo jos balsą.  
– Kad ir ką tu bandai padaryti, geriau sustok.  
Mergaitė išraudo.  
– Ar tu mane persekioji? – vėl prakalbo mergina.  
– Ne, aš tik norėjau iš arčiau į tave pažiūrėti, tai viskas.  
– Kodėl? Ar aš tau atrodau kažkuo įdomi, ar tu nori mane apiplėšti? – ji žvilgtelėjo į mergaitę, vis dar besislepiančią už krūmų. – Palauk, tik nesakyk, kad pasiklydai ir aš turėsiu tau padėti.  
– Visai ne! – atkirto Ravena.  
– Tikrai? Tuomet ką veiki tokioje nuošalioje vietoje visiškai viena? Kur tavo tėvai?  
– Tai ir bandau išsiaiškinti.  
– Tu benamė? – mergina nustebusi pakilo nuo suoliuko, bet staiga pamatė artėjančias tris figūras. – Tu geriau slėpkis, čia pavojinga.  
Ravena nieko nesuprasdama užlindo giliau už krūmų ir atsitūpė. Tuo metu trys figūros priartėjo. Mergaitė aiškiai įžiūrėjo du vyriškius ir moterį. Vienas jų buvo apsigobęs apsiaustu, dar labai jaunas, septyniolikos ar aštuoniolikos metų.  
– Džiugu, kad vis dėlto nusprendei pasirodyti, – prakalbo jis.  
– Edenai, tu jiems padedi? – išsigandusi mergina ėmė trauktis.  
– Aš tik bandau padėti tau, nejaugi nenori pamatyti savo tėvo? Jis labai stengėsi tave surasti, būtų apmaudu, jei dabar pabėgtum.  
– Aš žinau, kas jis toks ir kuo užsiima, Andora ir Izalduras man viską papasakojo. Jei manai, kad aš noriu būti tokia, kaip jis, tu klysti.  
– Ar tu tuo tikra? – vaikinas prisimerkė, žiūrėdamas į ją savo tamsiai rudų akių gelme. – O jeigu jie tau pamelavo ir vienintelis žmogus, kurio tu turi saugotis, yra tavo motina?  
– Kodėl turėčiau tavimi tikėti? – neatlyžo mergina. – Jeigu mano tėvas toks geras, kodėl jis pasiuntė tavo draugus tam, kad mane persekiotų ir priverstų su juo susitikti?  
– Mes tik gelbėjam tave, bet jeigu tu nenori gražiuoju, teks piktuoju, – galiausiai prakalbo kitas vyriškis ir žengė prie jos. – Tu čia atėjai ne viena, argi ne taip, Felicija?  
Mergina išsigandusi sustingo.  
– Ne, aš atėjau viena, tai nesusipratimas.  
– Nemanyk, kad aš toks kvailas, mačiau, kaip paslėpei krūmuose mergaitę. Galvoji, aš nežinau, kas ji?  
– Ką turi omenyje?  
– Tavo tėvas jos ieško, – nusijuokė vyriškis. – Pasisekė, dvi žiurkės vienuose spąstuose...  
Ravena negirdėjo, apie ką jie kalba, bet kupinas išgąsčio merginos veidas išdavė, kad jai gresia pavojus. Mergaitė atatupsta ėmė trauktis tolyn, bet staiga kažkas uždengė burną ir priglaudė ją prie savęs. Tai buvo tas jaunesnis vyriškis, Ravena net nepastebėjo, kada jis priartėjo, atrodė, tarsi būtų atsiradęs iš niekur.  
Felicija jau norėjo bėgti jai į pagalbą, bet kelią pastojo moteris. Edenas nutempė besispyriojančią Raveną arčiau, tačiau ji įkando jam į ranką ir ištrūkusi nulėkė į mišką. Tuo metu jų dėmesys nukrypo į mergaitę, tad Felicija spyrė priešininkei į koją ir taip pat nurūko tarp medžių. Bėgo tol, kol nepavargo, ir vis dairėsi Ravenos. Nerimavo, kad nepakliūtų jiems į nagus, nors visiškai jos nepažinojo.  
Netoliese mergina matė siaurą keliuką, bet nusprendė, kad bus kur kas saugiau slėptis glūdumoje tarp tankių medžių. Kažkas sušmėžavo netoliese, todėl ji pasislėpė tarp paparčių ir įsitempusi laukė. Matė tik artėjančius šešėlius ir giliai įkvėpusi pasiruošė sprukti tą pačią sekundę, kai bus pastebėta. Netrukus išniro dvi figūros. Tai buvo Gertrūda ir Markas. Mergina jų beveik nepažinojo, jie buvo susitikę tik porą kartų. Gertrūda visuomet atrodė pasitikinti savimi, nerodanti savo silpnybių, o Markas – toks pat bejausmis, visuomet žvelgiantis į ją šaltomis akimis.  
Gertrūda prisimerkusi nužvelgė horizontą. Felicija palinko prie žemės, bet tai nepadėjo pasislėpti, ją išdavė ryškūs drabužiai, tad neturėdama kito pasirinkimo išniro iš slėptuvės ir pasileido bėgti į kitą pusę.  
– Vykitės ją! – Markas metėsi iš paskos. – Išsiskirstykime! Apsupkime iš visų pusių!  
Mergina skuodė visu greičiu, bet nujautė kad priešai vis artėja. Saulės nepaliestoje tankmėje trukdė besiraizgantys vijokliai, kaip aštrūs nagai braižė šakos, bet galvoje kalė vienintelė mintis – išsigelbėti, reikia išsigelbėti. Tuo metu pasigirdo šakų traškėjimas ir netoliese sušlamėjo medžiai. Felicija suakmenėjo, ir tą pat akimirką pamatė Raveną. Ji tekina dūmė pro eglės ir visa apsiašarojusi puolė prie jos.  
– Aš bijau! Aš labai labai bijau! Prašau, nepalik manęs vienos!  
– Nesijaudink, viskas bus gerai, – guodė ją mergina.  
– Žinau, kad tu čia! – staiga pasigirdo Gertrūdos balsas. – Niekur nepaspruksi!  
Bėglės nedelsdamos pasileido tiesiai, bet kad ir kaip stengėsi, persekiotojų atsikratyti nepavyko. Pamačiusi, kad nieko neišeis ir timptelėjusi Ravenai už kuprinės Felicija metėsi į šalį. Jos abi įsirito į griovį, priaugusį didelių lapų. Nors svaigo galva, paleidusi mergaitę, mergina prišliaužė prie griovio krašto ir apsidairė. Grėsmingas šešėlis stovėjo vos už kelių metrų nuo jų. Atpažinusi Edeną ji atsargiai nušliaužė atgal pas Raveną.  
– Nejudėk, – sukuždėjo. – Gal jie mūsų nepastebės ir išeis.  
– Kas jie? – drebančiu balsu paklausė Ravena. – Kodėl jie mus gaudo?  
Felicija kurį laiką tylėjo.  
– Nepyk, aš dėl visko kalta, jei būčiau anksčiau sutikusi su jais pasikalbėti, tu nebūtum manęs čia sutikusi.  
– Tai ne atsitiktinumas, aš tave sapnavau, todėl ir priėjau.  
Mergina atrodė nustebusi.  
– Dabar ne metas kalbėti, jie vis dar čia.  
Ji matė vis artėjantį šešėlį ir stipriai glaudė prie savęs mergaitę. Sulaikiusios kvėpavimą jos laukė, kol jis nutols, bet netrukus išgirdo balsus.  
– Po šimts, būtų daug paprasčiau, jei galėčiau pajusti jų energiją.  
– Jų čia nėra, patikrink kitą pusę.  
Šešėlis nuslinko tolyn. Felicija paleido Raveną ir lėtai pakilusi nužvelgė apylinkes.  
– Čia tuščia, greičiau!  
Ji padėjo Ravenai atsistoti ir jos nukūrė tolyn. Tuo metu varnų karksėjimas nuaidėjo per mišką. Tūkstančiai jų sklandė virš galvų ir tarsi juodu skydu užklojo dar prieš akimirką matytą žydrą dangaus lopinėlį. Tačiau bėglės nesustodamos nardė tarp eglių ir pušų, brido per čiurlenančius upeliūkščius ir niekur neišklydo. Kiekvienas šakos trakštelėjimas kėlė nenusakomą baimę, bet galų gale jos pasiekė pamiškę. Apsidairiusios ir įsitikinusios, kad niekas nemato, perbėgo tuščią gatvę ir pasiekusios gyvenvietes įsimaišė tarp žmonių.  
– Kur mes einame? – paklausė Ravena.  
– Į autobusų stotį. Žinau gerą vietą, kur mes galėtume apsistoti. Ji nėra labai toli nuo čia, bet jokios kitos nežinau.  
Jos prisėdo ant suoliuko ir ėmė laukti. Autobusas turėjo atvažiuoti daugiau nei po valandos, o tai, aišku, truputį neramino. Felicija visą tą laiką buvo įsitempusi, Ravena norėjo ją užkalbinti, bet nedrįso ir tuo pačiu bijojo, kad praradusios budrumą jos paklius persekiotojams į nagus.  
Ir štai, autobusas pagaliau atvažiavo. Kol jos keliavo, Ravena spoksojo pro langą, nors nieko nematė, tik miškus ir senas kaimiškas trobeles. Bet jai tai buvo nesvarbu, labiau erzino įkyrios mintys, lendančios į galvą. Kad ir tai, kodėl tie žmonės gaudė ne tik Feliciją, bet ir ją. Kam apie tai galvoti, vis tiek jau pabėgo, jie niekada jų neberas. Be to, buvo daug svarbesnių dalykų, ji vis dar turėjo surasti savo mamą, bet veidrodis nerodė jokių ženklų, nors visą laiką keliavo į rytus, net ir dabar. Nejaugi vartai į Nebūties pasaulį iš tikrųjų taip toli?  
Po valandėlės jos pagaliau išlipo iš autobuso. Felicija apsidairė lyg nežinodama kelio, bet netrukus jos patraukė siauru kaimo vieškeliu, paskui pasuko į mišką ir dar kurį laiką paėjusios sustojo prie medinio namelio.  
– Tai vasarnamis, kuriame vaikystėje atostogaudavau, čia yra visi patogumai, kurių mums reikia, – rakindama duris kalbėjo Felicija. – Gal tu išalkai? Galėčiau nueiti į parduotuvę, ji visai netoli.  
– Gerai, – kukliai linktelėjo mergaitė.  
– O tu čia įsikurk ir dėl nieko nesibaimink, tavęs čia niekas neras.  
Mergina apsisuko ir netrukus dingo tarp tankių medžių. Ravena nedrąsiai stovėjo koridoriuje ir dairėsi aplinkui. Namelis atrodė daug geresnis už tą, kuriame praleido praeitą naktį, čia bent jau buvo lovos ir židinys, o ne įdubęs čiužinys ir sena aprūdijusi krosnelė. Ir atrodė pakankamai jauku, išskyrus storą dulkių sluoksnį, užklojusį visus baldus. Bet tai rūpėjo mažiausiai.  
Įsitaisiusi virtuvėje mergaitė ėmė laukti Felicijos ir atsegusi savo kuprinę išsitraukė veidrodį. Tačiau jis nė kiek nešvytėjo, ir tai ją tik dar labiau neramino. Jis užgeso būtent po to, kai ji pamatė Feliciją, o juk prieš tai taip skaisčiai žibėjo! Tačiau galvoti nebuvo laiko, Felicija netrukus grįžo su pirkinių krepšiais ir iškrausčiusi viską ant stalo ėmė ruošti valgį.  
– Tu sakei, kad neturi namų, taip? – pasitikslino ji.  
Ravena linktelėjo.  
– Tik laikinai, aš turiu mamą, bet buvau nuo jos atskirta, todėl dabar jos ir ieškau.  
– Tikrai? Aš taip pat gyvenau pas globėjus, bet kai mane pradėjo persekioti tie tipai, aš nusprendžiau juos palikti, nes nenoriu, kad per mane jie nukentėtų.  
– Tie žmonės persekiojo tave ir anksčiau? – nustebo mergaitė.  
– Taip. Jie bandė man pasakyti, kad žino, kur mano tėvas, bet aš jų neklausiau, o kai galiausiai nusprendžiau, mano kelyje pasipainiojai tu, – paaiškino ji, dėdama ant stalo puodelius arbatos. – Ką tu turėjai omenyje sakydama, kad mūsų susitikimas ne atsitiktinumas?  
– Prieš mums susirinkant aš... mačiau tave anksčiau, sapne. Tu bėgai mišku, lygiai taip, kaip mums slapstantis nuo persekiotojų. Keista, ar ne?  
– Atrodo, lyg būtum sapnavusi ateitį, bet manęs tai nė kiek nestebina, nes aš irgi tave sapnavau. Tikriausiai mums buvo lemta susitikti ir padėti viena kitai.  
– Tu taip manai? – nudžiugo Ravena.  
– Be jokios abejonės, – linktelėjo ji, dėdama priešais mergaitę garuojantį valgį. – Net jei tai skamba beprotiškai, pasaulyje yra daugybė nepaprastų dalykų.  
– Tokių, kaip kiti pasauliai ir įvairūs gebėjimai?  
– Iš kur tu žinai? – apstulbo Felicija.  
– Nes aš esu nepaprasta.  
– Ir tu?!  
– Kodėl taip pasakei? – aiktelėjo Ravena.  
– Aš esu viena iš Ypatingųjų, bet dar niekada nesinaudojau savo galiomis, nes nežinau, kaip jas atskleisti, o tu... aš negaliu pajusti tavo magiškos energijos, ar tu moki ją paslėpti?  
Ir Ravena papasakojo jai viską, ką žinojo. Apie tai, kaip vedama balso atrado Krištolo rūmus, susipažino su Neptūnu, o jis atskleidė tikrąją jos prigimtį ir po to buvo pagrobtas.  
– Tavo tėvas Traigonas? – sumikčiojo mergina. – Kaip taip gali būti? Argi demonai gali turėti vaikų su žmonėmis?  
– Kaip matai, – gūžtelėjo pečiais mergaitė. – Bet kodėl tu taip nenori susitikti su savo tėvu?  
– Aš niekada nemačiau savo tėvų, bet mano globėjai norėjo, kad aš apie juos žinočiau. Jie sakė, kad mama mane paliko gelbėdama mane nuo tėvo, nes aš jam reikalinga tik kaip ginklas, kuris padės jam įveikti priešus. Aš nenoriu būti ginklas, todėl ir bėgu. Nors globėjai tikino, kad gali surasti mano mamą, aš negalėjau rizikuoti ir laukti, kol tėvas pasiims mane pirmas, – paaiškino Felicija. – Bet geriau nekalbėkime apie tai, nenoriu, kad tu labai nerimautum.  
Visą popietę jos praleido tvarkydamos savo būstą, ir tik kai mėnulis išplaukė virš miško pajuto, kad pavargo. Ravena atsisėdo ant medinių verandos laiptelių ir įsiklausė. Buvo girdėti aplinkui čirškiantys svirpliai ir kažkur, nematoma tarp eglių ir beržų, šniokščianti per akmenis upė.  
– O jeigu vis dėlto jie mus suras? – paklausė ji, kai Felicija prisėdo šalia.  
– Žinau, kaip tu jautiesi, bet nereikia galvoti apie blogiausią.  
– Ar tu padėsi man surasti mamą?  
– Žinoma, gali tuo visiškai neabejoti.  
Tą naktį, pirmą kartą po to, kai paliko namus, Ravena miegojo ramiai, neaplankė jokie košmarai.


	23. Chapter 23

– Tikrai? – Gordonas nustebęs žiūrėjo į Liną.  
– Taip. Rodžeris sakė, kad rado Feliciją, bet ji pabėgo, – nerimo moteris. – Tik laiko klausimas kada jis vėl ją ras.  
– O kaipgi Eularija?  
– Aš jos neperdaviau tai pačiai šeimai, kad jei Rodžeris rastų, tai tik vieną, juk vis geriau nei abi iškart.  
– Gudru, – šyptelėjo jis, bet netrukus jo veidas surimtėjo. – Bet tai reiškia, kad tu anksčiau už visus žinojai, kokia mūsų laukia ateitis?  
– Ką turi omenyje?  
– Tu atidavei Feliciją ir Eulariją auginti kitiems tam, kad apsaugotum jas nuo Rodžerio ir tuo pačiu galėtum priimti Agnę ir Raveną, taip?  
– Taip, tuo metu man būtų buvę per sunku išlaikyti keturis vaikus, – atsiduso ji.  
– Bet tu atidavei jas dar septyniems metams prieš Ravenos gimimą. Visi kiti Ypatingieji sužinojo apie Pranašystę daug vėliau.  
– Taigi. Lorena išpranašavo Arelos ir Traigono likimą daug vėliau, bet kurį laiką tai laikė paslaptyje, tik aš viena viską žinojau nuo pat pradžių, juk pranašavimas rimtas dalykas, Lorena norėjo įsitikinti ar tai tiesa.  
– Aišku, – linktelėjo Gordonas ir žvilgtelėjo į laikrodį. – Jau vidurnaktis, Tamsos Karalystėje turėtų būti sutemę, mums metas.  
– Ar tu tikras, kad tamsoje bus geriau?  
– Taip. Galbūt sargybos bus daugiau nei dieną, bet tamsa bus mūsų priedanga.  
– Gerai, tada nedelskime.  
Lina padavė Gordonui ranką ir jie teleportavosi prie įėjimo į Tamsos Karalystę.  
– Kitoje vartų pusėje turėtų būti bent du sargybiniai, – sukuždėjo jis. – Jų mes negalėsime išvengti, ruoškis.  
Gordonas staigiai pravėrė vartus ir ištiesė lazdą, skleidžiančią raudoną magišką energiją, o Lina – rankas, švytinčias nuo auksinės šviesos. Įsibrovėlius pamatę kokie šeši sargybiniai puolė artyn, bet po kelių sekundžių buvo suguldyti ant žemės. Jie tuo ir buvo ypatingi – daug, bet ne pakankamai stiprūs.  
– Gerai, paslėpkime juos, kol niekas nepastebėjo, – paragino Gordonas.  
Jie nutempė sargybinius į krūmus ir patys, prisidengdami tamsa ir medžiais, ėmė artėti prie tvirtovės. Gordonas visą laiką spaudė rankose savo lazdą, pasiruošęs bet kurią akimirką pulti. Tai nebuvo šiaip magiška lazda, Lina žinojo, kad tai žynių simbolis, perduodamas iš kartos į kartą. Taip, Gordonas buvo žynys, vienintelis iš Ypatingųjų, galintis bendrauti su dievais, sukūrusiais visą nepaprastų ir paprastų žmonių pasaulį. Jis buvo labai protingas ir stiprus, moteris džiaugėsi, kad pasikvietė jį į pagalbą, bet tuo pačiu nerimavo, kad per ją jis gali pakliūti į pavojų. Tačiau Gordonas toks buvo, jam nerūpėjo pavojai, jei prireiks, jis buvo pasiryžęs aukotis.  
– Pažiūrėk, ten Rodžeris, – Lina kumštelėjo jam į pašonę. – Gal mes galėtume su juo susitarti ir jis nuvestų mus pas Neptūną?  
– Gal tu juokauji?  
– Aš visiškai rimtai. Gal Rodžeris ir tarnauja Traigonui, bet to nedaro savo noru, kartais netgi bando nepastebimai sužlugdyti jo planus.  
Gordonas tylėdamas minutėlę žiūrėjo į Rodžerį. Jis lėtai ėjo akmeniniu keliu tvirtovės link ir įtartinai dairėsi aplinkui, paskui paspartino žingsnį ir akimirksniu dingo už vartų.  
– Palik jį, – galiausiai prakalbo. – Per daug pavojinga rizikuoti.  
Ir jie nusprendė surasti Neptūną patys. Gordonas įtarė, kad jis gali būti uždarytas požemiuose, Traigonas ten laikė visus savo belaisvius.  
– Ar tu žinai, kaip ten patekti? – neramiai žvelgė į jį Lina.  
– Laiptai į požemius turėtų būti kažkur netoli įėjimo. Bet jie labai dideli, išskirti į dvi dalis – Aukštutinius ir gilesnius, Žemutinius požemius. Žemutiniuose turėtų būti kankinimų kameros, nemanau, kad Neptūnas ten.  
– Kodėl?  
– Traigonas ten įkalina tik tuos, iš kurių nori išgauti kokią nors informaciją arba jei jie yra pridarę daug žalos. Neptūnas uždarytas ne dėl to.  
Jis atsitraukė nuo krūmo, už kurio buvo pasislėpęs, ir įsitikinęs, kad aplinkui nieko nėra, prigludo prie gynybinės sienos. Lina dar minutėlę tūnojo savo slėptuvėje, paskui iš lėto prislinko prie jo. Gordonas atrodė sunerimęs.  
– Bus sunku persikelti į kitą sienos pusę, nes įeiti galime tik pro pakeliamąjį tiltą, bet jis taip pat saugomas. Be to, pažiūrėk ten, – jis kilstelėjo galvą į viršų. – Ant tvirtovės stogo yra šaudymo angos. Tikriausiai ten pilna lankininkų ir jeigu jie pamatys mus einančius per pakeliamąjį tiltą, neabejotinai ims šaudyti.  
– Tuomet ką siūlai daryti?  
– Užgesinti žibintus.  
– Gerai, aš galiu tai padaryti.  
– Tik nepamiršk, kad negali naudoti daug galių, nes Traigonas pajus tavo energiją.  
– Žinoma, duok man minutėlę.  
Lina užsimerkė ir susikaupusi užsidėjo pirštus ant smilkinių. Gordonas įdėmiai žiūrėjo į ją, bet paskui visų žibintų šviesa užgeso. Vienu metu, tik prieš tai dar paskutinį kartą žybtelėjo.  
– Labai gerai, – šyptelėjo žynys. – Paskubėkime.  
Ir nieko nelaukdami jie nubėgo pakeliamojo tilto link. Jis vis dar buvo nuleistas, prie įėjimo Gordonas įžiūrėjo du sargybinius su kalavijais prie šonų. Norėdami likti nepastebėti, įsibrovėliai suktelėjo į dešinę ir sutūpė palei sieną.  
Gordono veidas buvo iki pusės tamsoje, jis tik truputį kilstelėjo galvą ir spėjo pamatyti, kaip nuo žemės pakilo dvi figūros, lyg šmėklos iš kapų. Davęs ženklą Linai, jis šoko ant vieno iš tų sargybinių, antrasis norėjo pulti jį, bet priešais veidą išniro aštrūs durklo ašmenys. Tuo metu pasirodė dar vienas sargybinis. Išsisukdamas durklo, Gordonas atšoko į šalį, pačiupo vyrą už rankos, truktelėjo į save ir iš visų jėgų keliu trenkė į pilvą. Juos pastebėję dar du sargybiniai puolė kartu. Žynys pastūmė iš skausmo susirietusį užpuoliką į vieną iš jų, pritūpdamas išsilenkė antrojo ginklo ir atsivėdėjęs užvožė šiam per smakrą. Tada likusį sveiką pagriebė už gerklės ir išmušė iš rankų durklą. Švystelėjo mėnesienoje lazda. Sargybinis susmuko ir per porą sekundžių buvo nutemptas į krūmus.  
Atsikratę kliūtimi, Gordonas ir Lina nuskubėjo prie įėjimo į tvirtovę, bet žynys suabejojęs stabtelėjo.  
– Iš šonų yra arkos be langų. Pro ten būtų daug saugiau patekti į vidų.  
– Gerai, – linktelėjo ji, ir prigludę prie sienos jie nutolo nuo vartų.  
Pro arkas buvo matyti šviesa. Minutėlę jie tupėjo po jomis ir atidžiai klausėsi, paskui ištiesusi durklą Lina lėtai pakilo ir pažvelgė į vidų. Koridorių, žinoma, saugojo sargybinis, tad ji palaukė, kol jis prieis arčiau, griebė jį ir perrėžusi gerklę ištempė pro arką. Tada jie su Gordonu perlipo palangę ir tvirtai pastatę kojas ant grindų pagaliau atsidūrė viduje. Tačiau saugiau nepasidarė, už bet kurių durų galėjo pasitaikyti kiti sargybiniai.  
– Štai ten, – Gordonas parodė į kairę.  
Lina nusekė iš paskos. Su Gordono nurodymais, jie greitai sudorojo dar tris sargybinius. Kadangi negyvėlius bet kada galėjo surasti bendrininkai, veikti reikėjo nedelsiant, ir jis nervingai bandė sugalvoti kokį veiksmingą planą. Už lango girdėjosi besikeiksnojantys sargybiniai, tikriausiai bandė vėl įjungti šviesą.  
Žynys pravėrė duris ir parodęs ženklą sekti toliau išėjo į vestibiulį, bet staiga prigludo prie grindų. Netrukus priekyje pasirodė sargybinis, patruliuojantis apatinį koridorių – Traigonas nerizikavo apsieiti su mažesne apsauga net naktį.  
Gordonas nelaukė, kol sargybinis praeis pro šalį, ir linktelėjo. Lina liko savo slėptuvėje ir išgirdo tik bumbtelėjimą ir ginklo bilstelėjimą į grindis.  
– Kol kas viskas gerai, – nuleisdamas lazdą sukuždėjo žynys. – Ten šone veda laiptai į požemius. Juos irgi turėtų saugoti.  
Jis buvo teisus, įėjimą saugojo du sargybiniai, bet jais atsikratyti buvo taip pat lengva, kaip ir kitais. Gordonas išnaršė sargybinių kišenes, paėmė raktų ryšulį, ir pagaliau nusileidę žemyn jie ėmė dairytis Neptūno. Kamerose kalėjo ir daugiau belaisvių, bet jie nenorėjo jų vaduoti ir būti pastebėti.  
Neptūnas gulėjo pačiame Aukštutinių požemių gale ant seno kieto gulto, ir nejudėjo.  
– Tikriausiai užleido miego burtą, kad nekeltų problemų, – spėjo Gordonas.  
– Ar tu galėtum jį atburti?  
– Jokių problemų, bet ne čia.  
Jis išlaužė grotas ir pakėlė berniuką. Palikti tvirtovę pavyko taip pat sėkmingai, kaip ir į ją įsibrauti, žinoma, teko atsikratyti dar keliais sargybiniais. Bet tik išėję pro Tamsos Karalystės vartus jie pasijuto saugiau.  
– Traigonas labai nustebs, kai supras, kas nutiko, – šyptelėjo Lina. – Juk ne kiekvienam pavyksta pabėgti iš jo tvirtovės beveik nepastebėtam.  
– Taip, – lengviau atsiduso Gordonas.  
– O kur mes nugabensime Neptūną?  
– Į mano namus, Krištolo rūmuose jam vienam nesaugu.


	24. Chapter 24

Visą savaitę Ravena su Felicija praleido vasarnamyje. Pavasaris pagaliau virto vasara ir užėjo karščiai. O tada prasidėjo lietūs, kelias dienas ir naktis pylė be sustojimo, miškas atgijo ir sužaliavo kaip niekad. Bet Ravenai patiko sėdėti verandoje ir klausytis, kaip aplinkui tyliai kapsi ar teška į akmenis lašai. O kartais pildavo tokia liūtis, kad šniokšdavo visas miškas.  
Visai prie pat vasarnamio mergaitė matė ežerą, kuris po tamsiomis kupliomis eglėmis atrodė juodas, tik vandens lelijos mirguliavo baltai ir kraštai buvo apaugę žaliuojančiais meldais. Bet tik aprimus lietui ji galėjo iki ten nueiti, laipioti ant ežerėlį supančių apsamanojusių uolų, karstytis po egles ir pušis. Tačiau jai labiausiai patiko šokinėti per slidžius akmenis prie pat vandens.  
O atėjus vakarui Ravena mėgo žiūrėti į dangų. Virš jos ošė medžiai, žybčiojo žvaigždės ir atsispindėjo vandenyje, kuris atrodė dar juodesnis nei dieną, tik su siaura mėnesienos juosta, besidriekiančia per vidurį. Kartais sutemose mišku atslinkdavo rūkas ir kildamas nuo žemės kamuoliais risdavosi tarp medžių. Tada nebūdavo matyti nei tako, nei akmenų, rodos, visa, kas gyva miške, nutildavo ir numirdavo, ir nuo to pasidarydavo kažkaip nejauku. Bet išaušus rytui miškas vėl atrodydavo nebaisus.  
Ir štai po savaitės liūtys pagaliau liovėsi, vėl nušvito saulė ir visa žemė garavo nuo vasaros šilumos. Ravena kaip įprastai lakiojo po mišką. Čia dabar buvo tylu tylu, nuo ryto vėjelio pamažu lingavo medžių viršūnės. Bet jai patiko nerūpestingas rytas, basomis kojomis ji žengė per drėgnas ir minkštas samanas, kvėpdama gaivų vasaros orą ir nardydama tarp žvilgančių šlapių šakų. Netrukus pasiekė takelį ir patraukė atgal prie ežerėlio. Vanduo spindėjo nuo saulės ir atrodė panašus į sušilusį auksą, tačiau mergaitė žinojo, kad auksas apgaulingas, o vanduo šaltas kaip ledas.  
Bet kad ir kaip viskas aplinkui atrodė gražu, Ravena žinojo, kad tai laikina. Kad ir kokia atrodė linksma, ją visą laiką neramino užduotis – surasti mamą. Atsisėdusi ant akmens ji ilgai mąstė, ką daryti toliau, kaip atlikti savo užduotį, juk neužteks tiesiog rasti vartus į Nebūties pasaulį, tiesa?  
Apie tai galvodama mergaitė nepajuto prieinančios Felicijos.  
– Žinau, kaip tau baisu, bet nepamiršk, kad aš esu šalia. Nesvarbu, kas laukia, mes būsime kartu.  
Ravena giliai atsiduso.  
– Nekalbėk taip, tarsi aš būčiau mažas vaikas. Aš žinau, kad taip nebūna.  
– Bet tu ir esi vaikas, – šyptelėjo mergina ir priartėjusi prie ežero kranto perbraukė per vandens paviršių. Nuo prisilietimo jis suraibuliavo it gyvsidabris. – Aš tik bandau tave pralinksminti, tu pyksti?  
– Ne, tiesiog... lietus liovėsi, mes turėsime palikti vasarnamį, o kur tada apsistosime?  
– Tokiose pat vietose, kur ir tu, kai keliavai viena.  
– Bet aš turiu tik vieną miegmaišį, o antro negalime pirkti, nes taupome pinigus.  
– Tu nerimauji dėl tokių smulkmenų? Neabejoju, kad mes ką nors sugalvosime, jei tik rasime antrą kuprinę ar krepšį, – Felicija atsitiesė ir nuėjo vasarnamio link.  
– O kada mes išvyksime? – nusekė iš paskos Ravena.  
– Turbūt rytoj. Šiandien dar planuoju nupirkti mums maisto. Parduotuves tokiose apylinkėse sunku rasti, kitą kartą gali nepasisekti, nenoriu, kad badautum, – atsiduso ji. – Būtų gerai, kad Izalduras ir Andora galėtų mums kaip nors padėti...  
– O kas jie tokie?  
– Kaip jau sakiau, aš buvau atskirta nuo tėvų. Izalduras ir Andora mane užaugino. O kodėl klausi?  
– Atrodo, aš juos žinau.  
– Tikrai? Bet iš kur? – apstulbo mergina. – Ar tu tuo tikra?  
– Mano netikra mama dažnai minėdavo jų vardus, jie gyvena tame pačiame kaimelyje ir tikriausiai dažnai susitinka. Aš niekada jų nemačiau, bet nujaučiu, kad tie žmonės mano mamai labai svarbūs. Manai, kad tai sutapimas?  
– Ne, visiškai nepanašu į sutapimą, prieš pabėgdama nuo globėjų, aš su jais gyvenau Žvejų kaimelyje, tai reiškia, kad mes kalbame apie tuos pačius žmones.  
Bekalbėdamos jos pasuko siauru takeliu. Ravena akimirką stabtelėjo, lyg ir pamačiusi miško glūdumoje raibuliuojantį neaiškų šešėlį, bet pagalvojusi, kad pasivaideno, nuėjo paskui draugę.  
Visą dieną jos praleido besiruošdamos kelionei. Kaip ir planavo, Felicija išėjo į parduotuvę, bet tada jau buvo tamsu. Aplink ją ošė aukšti tamsūs medžiai, girdėjosi svirplių čirškimas ir aplinkui nesimatė jokių žmonių. Mergina ėjo visiškai viena, ir tai ją truputį baugino, tad paspartino žingsnį, kad nukaktų iki parduotuvės greičiau. Beeidama vis dairėsi aplinkui. Nors žinojo, kad pabėgo nuo priešų ir yra toli nuo jų, nuojauta kuždėjo, kad reikia saugotis. Pavojus gali tykoti bet kur.  
Po kelių minučių Felicija pagaliau išėjo iš miško. Jai truputį palengvėjo, bet vis tiek dairėsi aplinkui.  
„Labai tikiuosi, kad jie nesuseks mūsų pėdų, – vylėsi mergina. – Galbūt nereikėtų slampinėti šiame mieste, nors tai nė kiek nepadės Ravenai surasti savo mamą. Bet aš nenoriu rizikuoti mūsų gyvybėmis, belieka tikėtis, kad jie nemoka skaityti minčių“.  
– Tu labai apsirinki, Felicija, – staiga pasigirdo balsas. – Aš puikiai galiu girdėti viską, apie ką tu dabar galvoji.  
Mergina išsigandusi sustingo. Taip, tai buvo balsas, kurį ji labiausiai bijojo išgirsti. Tai buvo vienas iš jos priešų, nuo kurių jos su Ravena taip stengėsi pasprukti.  
– Edenai? – išlemeno ji.  
– Taip, atspėjai, – pašaipiai ištarė vaikinas ir staiga ji pajuto jį už nugaros. – Tau pasisekė, kad aš dar nesu tobulai įvaldęs savo gebėjimų, kitaip jau seniai būtum savo tėvo rankose. Pasisekė, kad radau tave taip greitai.  
– Kaip tu galėjai atspėti, kad aš esu būtent čia?  
– Jeigu nežinai, aš galiu paaiškinti, – Edenas atsistojo priešais, kad ji galėtų aiškiai matyti jo veidą. – Mes esame nepaprasti žmonės, o tu – viena mūsų. Taip pat, kaip ir aš, tu turi ypatingų gebėjimų, kokių neturi paprasti žmonės, bet tu apie juos kol kas nieko nežinai. Bet mes galime justi kitų ypatingųjų energiją. Kol tu dar neįvaldžiusi savo galių, tavo magiška energija miega, bet kartais ji gali pabusti, pavyzdžiui, kai tu labai išsigąsti arba supyksti. Tavo energija priklauso nuo emocijų, todėl norėdama pasislėpti tu turi jų vengti, o tai padaryti labai sunku, kai tave persekioja, ar ne?  
– Ką tu žinai? – atkirto Felicija.  
– Ta mergaitė su tavimi... – vaikinas primerkęs akis atidžiai tyrinėjo jos veidą. – Ji gali būti labai pavojinga. Ji daugybę kartų stipresnė už tave ir nešioja labai negatyvią energiją. Jeigu ne tavo tėvas, aš niekada nebūčiau supratęs kas ji. Ar tu žinai, kad šalia tu turi pavojingą ginklą? Traigono vaiką?  
– Žinau, – mergina stengėsi išlikti drąsi. – Ji man pati pasakė.  
– Ir tų nebijai? Nebijai tau gresiančio pavojaus?  
– Ravena ne tokia, ji nėra Traigono pusėje ir aš neprivalau jos bijoti.  
– O kaipgi dėl Traigono? Sužinojęs, kad ji su tavimi, jis būtinai ateis jos pasiimti, o jeigu tu neleisi, jis neabejotinai tave nužudys.  
– Kodėl jis turėtų ją pasiimti, jei prieš tai ji buvo visiškai jam nereikalinga? – nesuprato mergina.  
– Taiklus klausimas, bet man nerūpi jo planai, aš dirbu kitiems žmonėms. Geriausia, ką tu galėtum padaryti, tai kuo toliau nešdintis iš čia.  
– Kodėl man tai sakai? Juk grįžęs pas mano tėvą iškart pasakysi kur aš esu, kad jis galėtų mane sekti, kol aš dar nepasprukau, ar ne?  
Edenas nusijuokė.  
– Tu visiškai nežinai kaip veikia galios, tiesa?  
– Nežinau, bet man tai nerūpi, svarbiausia, kad paliktum mane ramybėje. Nesuprantu, kodėl mano tėvas mane persekioja ir kuo aš jam tokia svarbi, bet aš puikiai žinau, kad jis tik nori manimi pasinaudoti. Bet aš nežadu jam tarnauti kaip tu ir nevykdysiu jo nešvarių planų. Ir tu gali padaryti tą patį, kol dar ne per vėlu.  
Edenas sutrikęs atsitraukė.  
– Pagalvok, – tęsė mergina. – Jeigu jis neįsakinėtų, tu galėtum daryti ką nori, eiti kur nori. Ar tu apie tai nesvajoji?  
– Tu visiškai nesupranti mano padėties, – jau kiek ramiau kalbėjo vaikinas.  
– Tada papasakok, galbūt aš galėsiu tau padėti.  
– Tu? Padėti? Ar tu girdi, ką pati nusišneki, Felicija?! Aš negaliu tiesiog išduoti savo šeimos, nenoriu likti visiškai vienas.  
– Taigi, tau geriau būti išnaudotam?  
– Manęs niekas neišnaudoja, aš darau tai savo noru.  
– Ką darai? Tarnauji? Šeimos nariai vienas kitam netarnauja, o jeigu tu tarnauji, tai jokiu būdu ne savo noru.  
– Suprantu, ką tu nori pasakyti, ir jeigu tu teisi, aš vis tiek niekada negalėčiau būti laisvas. Kaip jau sakiau, aš dar nesu įvaldęs savo gebėjimų ir palyginus su mano tėvais aš esu tik niekas. Aš niekada nuo jų nepabėgčiau, net jei norėčiau.  
Felicija įdėmiai nužvelgė vaikiną. Atrodo, jos žodžiai kažkuo jį paveikė. Jis atrodė truputį sutrikęs ir pasimetęs, jo didelės rudos akys švietė iš po tamsaus gobtuvo.  
– Tik ar tu norėtum? – mergina pabrėžė kiekvieną žodį.  
– Tai ne tavo reikalas, aišku? Daug kas man sakė tą patį, bet paskutinę sekundę išdavė mane, kodėl turėčiau manyti, kad tu esi kitokia? – supyko vaikinas ir jau norėjo eiti, bet ji sugriebė jam už rankos.  
– Tai gali būti mūsų abiejų problema, mums tereikia pasitikėti vienas kitu.  
– Palik mane ramybėje, gerai?! – jis išplėšė savo ranką ir ėmė eiti tolyn. – Rūpinkis savo reikalais, tavo tėvas greitai bus čia.  
– O aš manau, kad tau dar ne per vėlu apsispręsti. Tu gali jam neišduoti mūsų slėptuvės.  
Tačiau jis nieko nesakęs pranyko tamsoje. Felicija liko viena stovėti ant tuščio kelio.


	25. Chapter 25

– Ravena, mes turime bėgti! – Felicija persigandusi puolė į kambarį. – Jie mus susekė! Mano tėvas gali pasirodyti bet kuriuo metu!  
– Nejaugi? – aiktelėjo mergaitė.  
– Greičiau, susikrauk daiktus!  
Ravena linktelėjo ir nelaukdama ėmė grūsti miegmaišį į kuprinę, paskui pasiėmė savo veidrodį ir maisto atsargų. Felicija tuo metu krovė daiktus į krepšį, bet staiga jos dėmesys nukrypo į duris. Iš po apačios rūkstantys dūmai veržėsi į kambarį.  
– Negali būti, nejaugi taip greitai?! – mergina atlapojo duris ir užsidengusi burną ranka puolė prie laukujų, bet jos neatsidarė.  
– Fija! – pašaukė Ravena, stengdamasi įžiūrėti ją per dūmus. – Kur tu?  
– Man viskas gerai, – atsiliepė toji ir grįžo pas mergaitę. – Durys užsikirto, mes turėsime rasti kitą būdą išeiti. Bet nesijaudink, aš ką nors sugalvosiu.  
– Gal pavyktų išlipti pro langą?  
Felicija apsidairė, bet per dūmus nieko nematė, todėl apgraibomis nusigavo prie sienos ir patikrino langą, vienintelį, kurį buvo įmanoma. Tada grįžo prie draugės ir lyg atsisveikindama ją apkabino. Ugnis buvo įsimetusi jau ir į kambarį, Ravena žinojo, kad išeiti iš čia mažai vilties.  
– Ravena... aš tau kai ko nepasakiau, – drebančiu balsu prakalbo ji, su spindinčiomis nuo ašarų akimis. – Bet aš nemaniau, kad viskas pasisuks taip blogai... Aš maniau, kad tėvas niekada manęs neras...  
– Tu nekalta, kad jis tave rado, – stengėsi ją paguosti mergaitė.  
– Ne, tu nesupranti... mano tėvas... ieško ne tik manęs, bet ir tavęs. Aš nežinau kodėl, aš labai atsiprašau, kad nepasakiau tau anksčiau, nors žinojau iš pat pradžių, nuo tos dienos, kai mes susipažinome.  
– Bet iš kur?  
– Man pasakė Edenas.  
Ravena minutėlę stovėjo ir išsigandusiomis didelėmis akimis žiūrėjo į ją.  
– Nieko tokio, kad tu nesakei, aš taip pat kai ką nuslėpiau...  
– Ką? – apstulbo Felicija.  
– Prisimeni, kai sakiau apie tą veidrodį, kuris nuves mane pas mamą? Jis mane atvedė pas tave, dėl to mes susitikome. Bet po to veidrodis nustojo žibėti, – susigraudino ji. – Kaip aš galiu rasti mamą, jeigu jis neveikia?  
– Tau pavyks, tik tu turi nebijoti, – mergina nusisegė nuo kaklo grandinėlę su širdies formos pakabučiu ir įspaudė mergaitės delne. – Visuomet prisimink mane, jei mūsų keliai išsiskirtų. O dabar paskubėkime, kol langas dar neužsidegė.  
Nenugalima ugnis jau buvo apsupusi iš visų pusių, tad Felicija puolė prie lango, sunkiai jį atidarė ir pakėlusi Raveną nuo grindų pasodino ant palangės. Tuo metu dūmų banga plūstelėjo į jas ir mergina pradėjo kosėti.  
– Fija! – išsigando Ravena.  
– Nesijaudink dėl manęs, šok laukan!  
Mergaitė pakluso, ir netrukus jos kojos saugiai pasiekė žemę. Po to sekė jos kuprinė. Ravena pakėlė galvą tikėdamasi, kad draugė netrukus iššoks, bet staiga išgirdo bildesį viduje. Prireikė dar kelių sekundžių, kad suprastų kas atsitiko. Kažkas iš vidaus krito ant lango ir dabar nebebuvo praėjimo.  
– Fija! – suklykė Ravena ir žvilgtelėjo pro tarpelį, kuris dar buvo likęs.  
– Bėk, Ravena! – Felicija taip pat pažvelgė į ją. – Tu neturi kito pasirinkimo!  
– Ne, aš nenoriu skirtis su tavimi, – purtė galvą mergaitė.  
– Jeigu nori būti saugi, privalai bėgti ir mane palikti. Bėk kuo toliau, kad jie tavęs nepagautų, ir nesijaudink, mes kada nors vėl susitiksime.  
Felicija savo nerimą ir neviltį stengėsi nuslėpti šypsena, bet mergaitė viską suprato.  
– Ne, aš negaliu...  
– Paklausyk manęs, taip bus daug geriau!  
Ir ji tiesiog pranyko dūmuose. Ravena minutėlę stovėjo sustingusi, žvelgdama į liepsnų ryjamą vasarnamį, paskui užsidėjo ant pečių kuprinę ir neapsigręždama nubėgo į mišką. Nujautė, kad negalėtų, jei apsigręžtų, tad bėgo visu greičiu, nors medžių šakos braižė odą ir aplinkui telkšojo vien purvynai. Tačiau ji to nejautė, nieko nejautė, tik skausmą, kad turi palikti draugę nelaimėje visiškai vieną. Bet kitos išeities neturėjo, buvo per silpna, kad padėtų, nemokėjo naudotis savo galiomis.  
Po kurio laiko užėjo smarkus lietus, bet Ravena vis dar buvo miške, tad atsitūpė po tankia egle ir laukė, kol jis liausis, kartkartėmis vis pažvelgdama į grandinėlę savo delne. Galvoje sukosi įvairios mintys, jautėsi kalta, kad Felicija žuvo, norėjo kuo greičiau pabėgti ir viską užmiršti, bet čia lyg tyčia pradėjo lyti ir atrodė, kad tai niekada nesibaigs, kad ji visą likusį gyvenimą tupės po egle ir gedės draugės.  
Plykstelėjo žaibas ir nugriaudėjo griaustinis. Beribis miškas nušvito sidabrine šviesa vieną kartą, kitą. Ir staiga pasigirdo traškėjimas. Širdis apmirė. Kas gali per tokią audrą, ir dar taip vėlai, vaikščioti po mišką be jokio tikslo? Ravena paslėpė Felicijos pakabutį po kaklu, pakilo ir apsidairė.  
– Štai kur tu. Niekur nuo manęs nepabėgsi.  
Buvo per tamsu, kad ji ką nors įžiūrėtų, bet nebuvo jokių abejonių, kad tai vienas iš persekiotojų. Bet kaip jis ją rado? Iš kur galėjo žinoti, kad pabėgo, o ne sudegė kartu su Felicija? O gal ji taip pat kaip nors ištrūko?  
Tačiau galvoti nebuvo kada, mergaitė turėjo gelbėtis ir bėgti, kaip jai liepė draugė, juk daugiau nieko kito nesugebėjo. Po akimirkos kojos jau nešė ją tolyn. Priešininkas nuėjo iš paskos. Taip, jis ėjo, bet kažkokiu stebuklingu būdu visą laiką buvo arti jos. Tikriausiai naudojo teleportaciją, galėjo bet kada ją sučiupti, bet tiesiog mėgavosi ir laukė, kol ji visai neturės jėgų. O pati Ravena buvo per daug išsigandusi, kad apie tai pagalvotų, tik desperatiškai siekė jo atsikratyti, nesvarbu, kad nusikankins, nesvarbu, kad lietus permerkė kiaurai.  
Netrukus medžiai praretėjo. Bebėgdama mergaitė pamatė vielinę tvorą ir kol jos dar nepasiekė, žaibiškai dairydamasi ieškojo jos pabaigos, tačiau nepavyko. Kol persekiotojas nepriartėjo, ji ėmė ropštis viršun, tik nesėkmingai – vyriškis nutvėrė ją už kuprinės. Bandydama ištrūkti Ravena išsinėrė iš petnešų, bet tada jis pagriebė spurdančią bėglę už drabužių ir trenkė į purvą, kad ir kaip sunku buvo atplėšti jos rankas nuo tvoros.  
Ravena bandė kapanotis, pakilti ir sprukti, netgi buvo pasiryžusi palikti veidrodį su visa kuprine, kad tik liktų gyva, bet vyras spyrė jai į pilvą. Riktelėjusi mergaitė vėl krito į purvą. O tada jis priėjo arčiau, atsistojo tiesiai virš jos, užmynė ant vienos rankos, po to prispaudė kitą, su pasigėrėjimu žiūrėdamas jai į veidą. Ravena muistėsi ir bandė ištrūkti.  
– Džiaukis, kad Rodžeriui tavęs reikia, kitaip jau būtum negyva.  
Plykstelėjo žaibas ir Ravena galėjo aiškiai pamatyti jo veidą. Dar niekada tokio baisaus nebuvo regėjusi. Rūstumo kupinos bejausmės akys, ant kurių krito tamsūs šlapi plaukai. Lygiai toks pat žvilgsnis, kaip... Rodžerio? Ar tas vyras tikrai paminėjo Rodžerį, ar jai tik pasigirdo?  
Aprėpdamas visą mišką nugriaudėjo griaustinis. Vyras lenkėsi pakelti Raveną iš purvo balos, bet jos dantys susmigo jam giliai į ranką. Jis suriko iš skausmo ir vožė jai per veidą. Mergaitė slysčiodama puolė prie kuprinės ir pagriebusi ją nurūko tolyn. Dabar jau nebebuvo miško, tik tuščia laukymė, o priešo visiškai nesimatė. Bet Ravena nujautė, ne, žinojo, kad neatsikratė jo, kad jis gali pasirodyti bet kurią akimirką, ir bėgo kiek galėdama greičiau.  
Tačiau netrukus sustojo, priešais pamačiusi skardį, ir žvilgtelėjo žemyn. Apačioje srauniai tekėjo upė, galėjo ją matyti tik žaibui nušviečiant apylinkes.  
– Ir ką planuoji daryti? – pasigirdo pašaipus balsas. – Pakliuvai į spąstus, ar vis dar nori žaisti?  
Ravena išsigandusi pažvelgė į vyriškį. Tamsoje jis atrodė visas juodas, tik akys žibėjo raudonai. Jis artėjo... Mergaitė dar kartą pažvelgė į upę tiesiai sau po kojoms. Nieko negalėjo pakeisti, nors giliai viduje žinojo, kad išeitis yra. Nors skardis atrodė labai aukštas, o ji nežinojo, ar upė pakankamai gili, galbūt nušokusi užsimuštų. Bet kaip geriau mirti, pakliuvus persekiotojui į nagus ar nušokus?  
Ir Ravena pasiryžo. Vyriškis žengė dar porą žingsnių arčiau ir ji puolė žemyn. Nugarmėjo ji greitai kaip akmuo ir pūkštelėjo į ledinį vandenį beveik be garso. Tiesė rankas, bandydama ištrūkti iš upės gniaužtų ir ko nors įsitverti, bet kuprinė traukė ją į dugną. Nebegalėjo daugiau priešintis. Pasidavė. Pro šalį praskrido ir lyg išgąsdinta sukliko žuvėdra, o audra vis stiprėjo...


	26. Chapter 26

Blankūs saulės spinduliai smelkėsi pro tankias medžių šakas ir džiovino rasotą žolę. Netoli miško buvo girdėti srauniai tekanti Sidabrinio Sfinkso upė, jos vandenys plovė milžiniškus akmenis, o mažus išnešiojo į krantus. Stipri srovė pamažu gilino vagą ir platino upę, ir tik prie skardžio nuo didžiulės uolos ji staigiai puolė žemyn.  
Neptūnas mėgo spoksoti į tą upę atsisėdęs ant akmens, tačiau dabar jis turėjo svarbią užduotį. Paspaudęs žvaigždės formos akmenėlį jis pateko į Krištolo rūmus ir pasiekęs savo kambarį puolė prie stalčiaus. Išėmęs iš jo šūsnį popierių ėmė kažko ieškoti, bet netrukus radęs tai, ko reikėjo, atsikvėpė. Tai buvo žemėlapio dalis, kurios jis ieškojo nuo tada, kai Lina ir Gordonas ištraukė jį iš požemių. Įdėmiai jį ištyrinėjęs, berniukas pagaliau žinojo kelią iki Nebūties pasaulio vartų, dabar beliko tik surasti Raveną.  
Paskui pasiėmęs žemėlapį Neptūnas skubiai paliko Krištolo rūmus ir patraukė Sidabrinio Sfinkso upės link. Perėjęs išsidėsčiusius skersai akmenis nusiyrė per pievą ir pasiekęs platų žvyrkelį neramiai apsidairė. Įsitikinęs, kad niekas nemato nuskubėjo prie Linos namų. Moteris jau laukė jo kieme.  
– Tavęs niekas nematė? – vesdama jį į vidų paklausė ji.  
– Ne, niekas. Pasiėmiau žemėlapį, parodysiu, ką išsiaiškinau.  
– Gerai, būk labai atsargus, kad tavęs ir vėl nepagrobtų.  
– Nesijaudink, jeigu jie norės mane pagrobti, padarys tai bet kurioje vietoje, – šyptelėjo jis. – Bet kol aš slepiu savo energiją, jie negali manęs pajusti, o Krištolo rūmų daugiau netikrins, nes manys, kad po to, kas nutiko, aš ten nebesilankysiu.  
– Žinau, bet vis tiek vertėtų pasisaugoti.  
Neptūnas išsitraukė iš kišenės žemėlapį ir išlankstęs padėjo ant stalo.  
– Štai, Febas jame pažymėjo šią vietą, – parodė į raudoną tašką jame. – Kaip matai, žemėlapis labai senas, raidės labai išblukusios, bet man pavyko sužinoti, kad Nebūties pasaulio vartai yra... Senuosiuose Atakanos požemiuose.  
– Ir tu žinai, kur tie požemiai yra, taip?  
– Nesu tikras, bet turėtų būti kitame mieste, – jis bakstelėjo į žemėlapyje pažymėtą Žvejų kaimelį ir ėmė vesti raudonai pažymėtu keliu. – Bet išsiaiškinsime vėliau, dabar svarbiausia surasti Raveną, kol ji nepasiekė įėjimo, kurį užblokavo Traigonas.  
– Bet tai reiškia, kad Gordono spėjimai pasitvirtino ir Krištolo rūmai sujungti su Atakanos požemiais, ar ne?  
– Taip, juos jungia Nebūties pasaulio vartai, o Ravenos kelionė visiškai beprasmiška, nes iš viršaus ji negalėtų jų pasiekti.  
– Gordonas sakė, kad vis tiek būtų pavojinga ją prileisti arčiau, nes jai gali pakenkti Traigono ten pasiųstas blogis, geriausia būtų apeiti iš kitos pusės, kurios Traigonas kol kas nežino.  
– Ir kol jis nesužinojo, aš turiu spėti rasti Raveną ir ją iki ten nuvesti, – užbaigė berniukas. – Suprantu, nedelsdamas tai ir padarysiu.  
– Palauk, turi žinoti dar kai ką, – sunerimusi pažvelgė į jį Lina.  
– Ką? – nustebo Neptūnas.  
– Vartai į Nebūties pasaulį yra užburti, Gordonas kaip tik bando išsiaiškinti, kaip reikės juos atverti, bet galbūt Febas ką nors apie tai parašė ir pavyktų rasti knygą Krištolo rūmų bibliotekoje?  
– Gerai, jeigu Gordonui nepavyks, aš paieškosiu. Beje, gal jis galėtų surasti Febą? Jis jau nebegyvena ten, kur anksčiau, o man reikia su juo pasikalbėti.  
– O kam tau Febas? Gordonas sakė, kad jo atmintis ištrinta ir jis nieko negali mums pasakyti.  
– Žinau, bet mes turime kitų sąskaitų. Būčiau labai dėkingas, jeigu Gordonas man padėtų.  
– Nesijaudink, aš jam perduosiu, – linktelėjo moteris, bet staiga išgirdo rakinamas duris ir pašoko kaip įgelta. – Rodžeris! Greičiau eik, nenoriu, kad jis tave pamatytų!  
– Aš ir pats nenoriu su juo susidurti, – sumurmėjo berniukas ir puolė iš virtuvės. – Jeigu prireiks, susisieksime telepatiškai, gerai?


	27. Chapter 27

– Pažiūrėk, mama, ji bunda!  
– Gerai, Azalija, prileisk mane, aš ja pasirūpinsiu.  
Prieš atmerkdama akis Ravena girdėjo balsus, viena jos sąmonės dalis buvo realybėje, o kita – vis dar sapne. Mergaitė iš pradžių matė neaiškius šešėlius aplinkui, paskui jie išryškėjo į žmones. Jų buvo du, ir jie abu – įsmeigę akis tiesiai į ją.  
– Kaip tu jautiesi?  
Prisiminusi viską, kas įvyko naktį, Ravena aiktelėjusi pašoko iš guolio, bet švelnios rankos suėmė ją už pečių ir rūpestingai guldė atgal.  
– Nebijok, mes tavęs nenuskriausime, tu privalai pamiegoti.  
– Nenoriu miego, – sukuždėjo Ravena. – Kur aš?  
– Mes radome tave paplūdimyje be sąmonės ir parsinešėme namo, – paaiškino moteris. – Kad ir kas tau nutiko, dabar tu saugi.  
– Ne, aš privalau eiti, – paprieštaravo ji ir ėmė dairytis aplinkui. – Aš turiu rasti...  
– Nesijaudink, mes turime tavo daiktus, – ramino ji mergaitę. – Radome tave su kuprine. Ar tu kažkur keliauji?  
– Taip, – linktelėjo ji. – Bet...  
– Turėtum būti atsargesnė, mes radome tave visą permirkusią ir purviną, – moteris nusišypsojusi paglostė jos plaukus. – O gal tu neturi namų? Pasiklydai?  
Ravena tylėjo, nežinodama, ar gali sakyti jai tiesą, juk net nepažinojo šios moters, na ir kas, kad ją išgelbėjo.  
– Tikriausiai tu išalkusi, – atsiduso nepažįstamoji. – Atnešiu tau karštos arbatos ir užkandžių, o tada pasikalbėsime, gerai?  
Mergaitė vėl linktelėjo, tad moteris pakilo ir išėjo. Ji liko tik su keista tylia mergaite, sėdinčia greta, tikriausiai tos moters dukra. Ji vis žvilgčiojo į Raveną, bet užkalbinti jos nedrįso, o pati Ravena neturėjo noro, jai rūpėjo kuo greičiau ištrūkti ir tęsti savo mamos paieškas.  
Netrukus moteris grįžo su padėklu rankose ir padėjo ant stalelio.  
– Kuo tu vardu?  
– Ravena, – nuraudo ji.  
– Malonu susipažinti. Aš Leida, o čia mano duktė Azalija, – šypsojosi ji ir minutėlę patylėjusi paklausė: – Gal tu kartais ne vietinė? Niekada tavęs nesu čia mačiusi.  
– Aš atvykau iš Žvejų kaimelio, ten gyvena mano netikri tėvai.  
– Netikri tėvai, – susimąstė Leida. – Gal jiems paskambinti ir pasakyti, kad nesijaudintų dėl tavęs?  
– Ne, aš nenoriu, kad jie mane rastų, aš noriu nueiti pas savo tikrą mamą.  
– Ar tu žinai, kur keliauji, vaikeli? Mes galime tave nuvežti, taip bus daug paprasčiau, vaikščioti gatvėmis vienai labai pavojinga.  
Mergaitė kurį laiką tylėjo, nors puikiai žinojo, ką turėtų pasakyti. Bet ji nenorėjo ginčytis ar bandyti ją įtikinti, kad privalo keliauti viena, kitaip tektų meluoti, juk nenorėjo, kad ji sužinotų apie jos galias ir demonišką prigimtį.  
– Gerai, mes galime važiuoti, – galiausiai tarė ji. – Aš pasakysiu kur.  
– Puiku, palauksiu, kol grįš vyras, ir išvažiuosime rytoj auštant, – apsidžiaugė ji. – O dabar pavalgyk ir gerai išsimiegok.  
Leida pakilo ir nuėjo durų link. Azalija taip pat tyliai išėjo ir paliko Raveną. Mergaitė melavo, kad nenori miego, buvo tokia išvargusi, kad pavalgiusi iškart užmigo. Po valandėlės prabudo, kai girgžtelėjo durys, ir vos pramerkusi akis išvydo prieinantį vyriškį. Jis atrodė kažkur lyg ir matytas, tamsios akys, ilgi juodi, ant pečių krentantys plaukai, didelė šypsena veide.  
– Ravena, taip? – pasiteiravo jis. – O aš Febas. Malonu susipažinti.  
Febas? Tas vardas irgi buvo girdėtas, bet mergaitė neįstengė prisiminti ir su juo net nepasisveikino.  
– Mano žmona labai nerimavo dėl tavęs, – vėl prakalbo jis, sėsdamas ant lovos krašto. – Tu miegojai visą parą, ji manė, kad gal nugrimzdai į komą.  
– Tikrai?! – Ravena apstulbusi pašoko iš patalo. – Kodėl ji man to nesakė?  
– Tiesiog nenorėjo tavęs jaudinti, – gūžtelėjo pečiais Febas. – O aš nenorėjau jaudinti jos.  
– Kodėl? – nustebo ji. – Ar aš sunkiai sergu?  
– Ne, bet aš žinau, kad tu nepaprasta.  
– Bet iš kur?  
– Tavo žymė ant kaktos. Aš žinau, kas tai per simbolis, ne kartą buvo tekę tokį matyti. Visi demonai tokius nešioja, o demonai be ypatingų gebėjimų tiesiog neegzistuoja. Jaučiu, kad tu nesi grynakraujė demonė, tavo energija maišyta.  
– Jūs galite jausti mano energiją?  
– Taip, aš irgi esu nepaprastas. Visi Ypatingieji gali jausti vienas kito energiją, tai mūsų bendra ypatybė.  
Mergaitė sunerimusi kurį laiką tylėjo. Jeigu jis gali jausti jos energiją, tai reiškia, kad Traigonas taip pat, o su juo ir persekiotojai, kurie medžiojo Feliciją.  
„Turiu bėgti, – pagalvojo ji. – Negaliu čia pasilikti“.  
Ravena žinojo, kad jeigu čia pasirodys jos tėvas, nukentės Febas ir jo šeima. Ji negalėjo laukti rytojaus, turėjo pasiekti Nebūties pasaulio vartus, kol jis nesuprato jos planų. O gal paprašyti Febo pagalbos dabar? Ne, ji nedrįso, sužinojęs, kad ji paties Traigono duktė, jis greičiausiai ja nepasitikėtų. Be to, mergaitė nežinojo, kur tiksliai jie turėtų važiuoti.  
Ir Ravena galiausiai nusprendė, kad geriausia išeitis pabėgti. Visą vakarą ji laukė, kol jie nueis miegoti, bet jie lyg tyčia neskubėjo, vis apie kažką šnekučiavosi kambaryje, bet ji nesuprato apie ką, tik girdėjo skimbčiojančias stiklines ir aiškius žingsnius už durų.  
Bet pagaliau stojo tyla. Ravena kurį laiką plačiai atmerkusi akis spoksojo į lubas ir laukė, kol gerieji žmonės sumigs. Pati ji miego visai nenorėjo, buvo pernelyg susijaudinusi.  
Nusprendusi, kad jau laikas, mergaitė iš lėto pakilo ir nuleido basas kojas ant grindų. Vienintelė problema buvo drabužiai ir kuprinė su daiktais – nežinojo, kur juos rasti. Tyliai išėjusi iš kambario ji apsidairė. Koridoriuje buvo tamsu, bet supratusi, kad pavojaus nėra, nusileido į pirmą aukštą ir patikrino paradines duris. Jos buvo užrakintos, tad nusprendė pirmiau pasirūpinti apdaru, o po to ieškoti kito išėjimo.  
Ravena patikrino visas duris, kurias rado koridoriuje. Už vienų buvo vonios kambarys, kuriame ant virvės džiūvo skalbiniai. Nors jie buvo dar nevisai sausi, mergaitė skubiai apsirengė. Jau norėjo eiti, bet staiga kažkas žybtelėjo lentynėlėje. Ravena atpažino tą šviesą ir jos širdis suspurdėjo iš džiaugsmo. Taip žibėti galėjo tik Zeurato veidrodis. O svarbiausia, kad jis vėl žiba ir ji dabar tikrai ras savo mamą.  
Bet džiūgauti dabar nebuvo kada, teko kuo greičiau sprukti. Ravena patikrino savo miegmaišį, jis buvo šlapias, bet vis tiek įsigrūdo į kuprinę, juk nežinojo, kiek dar dienų teks keliauti. Tada pasuko į virtuvę ir atidariusi langą pažvelgė žemyn. Tamsoje žemės nesimatė, bet buvo aišku, kad aukštis nedidelis. Atsisėdusi ant palangės ji susikaupė ir po akimirkos atsiplėšė nuo lango. Vos kojos palietė žemę, neapsigręždama pasileido bėgti tolyn. Kuo toliau nuo šviesos, kad niekas jos nematytų.  
Vėjas įkyriai žnaibė skruostus, vienu metu pasirodė, kad seka kažkoks šešėlis, bet Ravena nebijojo ir nesustojo, visą laiką galvodama apie mamą ir tikriausiai mirusią Feliciją... O pakabutis tik ir daužėsi jai į krūtinę, tarsi stengdamasis priminti tą nelaimę. Ravena ilgėjosi Felicijos šypsenos, žinojo, kad draugė nujautė, kas atsitiks, todėl ir atsisveikino. Nuo to ėmė tik dar labiau mausti krūtinę, bet ji stengėsi nepravirkti. Dėl Felicijos. Ir dėl mamos. Jeigu čia ir dabar palūš, neįgyvendins savo planų.  
Ravena nė nepajuto, kaip pasiekė traukinių bėgius. Nustojo bėgti tik tada, kai daugiau nebepajėgė. Neturėjo nei pinigų, nei maisto, nei pastogės, o oras darėsi vis šaltesnis, žvarbėjantis vėjas lenkė medžius, lyg ir pranešantis artėjančią audrą. Bet mergaitė neturėjo kito pasirinkimo, grįžti namo negalėjo. Namų ji neturėjo...  
Po kurio laiko pasiekė stotį. Traukinių nesimatė, o lentinis peronas buvo apšviestas blausia šviesa. Ravena pasislėpė po stogeliu ant laukiamųjų suolo, nusprendusi ten praleisti likusią kankinančiai ilgą naktį.


	28. Chapter 28

Febas gyveno į rytus nuo Žvejų kaimelio, Arachrato miestelyje, tame pačiame, kur buvo Senieji Atakanos požemiai. Tai sužinojęs Neptūnas jau penktą ryto sėdo į autobusą ir išvažiavo, kadangi vis dar nemokėjo tinkamai teleportuotis. O po poros valandų jis jau buvo mieste, teliko rasti reikiamą namą. Kol tai padarė, užtruko dar kokią valandą.  
Namas stovėjo atokioje vietoje, apsuptas baltos tvoros, aplinkui buvo vien medžiai. Paėjėjęs takeliu berniukas sulėtino tempą, lyg vogčiomis prislinko prie medžio ir pažvelgė į kiemą. Tuo metu jo veide nušvito plati šypsena. Už namo buvo matyti nedidelės arklidės, o tai reiškė, kad Febas nepardavė savo žirgų. Vienas jų buvo Bastūnas, mustangas, kurį Neptūnas prisijaukino, kai dar nebuvo pabėgęs nuo globėjų.  
Nenorėdamas, kad jį kas nors pamatytų, berniukas praslinko lyg vaiduoklis pro medžius ir prigludo prie arklidžių sienos. Tada žvilgtelėjo į kiemą ir pamatęs, kad ten nieko nėra, nuskubėjo prie pravirų durų. Viduje buvo daugybė aptvarų su žirgais, bet Neptūnas savąjį rado labai greitai – jis buvo didžiausias ir juodžiausias iš visų.  
– Sveikas, drauguži, – linksmai ištarė Neptūnas ir atidaręs vartelius patapšnojo jam per sprandą. – Eime, turiu tau darbo.  
– O kas tau leido jį pavogti? – staiga pasigirdo balsas už nugaros.  
Berniukas išsigandęs apsigręžė. Prie pravirų durų, į sieną atsirėmusi ir ant krūtinės sunėrusi rankas stovėjo Azalija. Jis net stebėjosi, kaip ji galėjo taip nepastebėtai ateiti, juk jis buvo toks budrus.  
– Bastūnas yra mano, todėl galiu bet kada jį pasiimti, – atkirto jis. – Kodėl Febas turėtų dėl to pykti?  
– Gal ir ne, bet jeigu jis tavęs daugiau nebeišleis?  
– Kodėl turėtų? Jis nėra mano tėvas, aš galiu daryti ką noriu.  
– Tuomet kodėl atėjai čia paslapčia?  
– O kodėl tu negali manęs tiesiog palikti ir apsimesti, kad nieko nematei?  
Mergaitė parodė apsigręžti, bet Neptūnas nespėjo ir pajuto, kaip kažkas stipriomis rankomis sugriebė jam už pečių.  
– Nesijaudink ir paklausyk, – pasigirdo ramus Febo balsas. – Žinome, kaip tau sunku be tėvų, ir jei tau reikia kokios nors pagalbos, mes visuomet tau padėsime.  
– Bet tai nereiškia, kad aš privalau grįžti į jūsų namus, tiesa? – išsigandęs paklausė jis.  
Vyro rankos iš lėto atsileido.  
– Žinoma, tu neprivalai, bet tau nereikia bijoti ir bėgti.  
Tuo metu tarpduryje pasirodė besišypsanti Leida ir visa Neptūno baimė išgaravo kaip dūmas.  
– Džiaugiuosi, kad per tuos metus, kol buvai vienas, tau nieko nenutiko.  
Berniukas puolė prie jos ir stipriai apkabino.  
– Atsiprašau, kad išvykau nieko nesakęs, nemaniau, kad pavyks jus perkalbėti, bet jūs bet kada galite rasti mane Krištolo rūmuose.  
– Bet ką tu čia veiki? Kam tau prireikė Bastūno?  
– Visą laiką planavau jį pasiimti, o dabar kaip tik keliavau pro šalį. Deja, negaliu ilgai čia būti, privalau surasti Raveną.  
– Raveną? – Febas ir Leida susižvalgė.  
– Taip, tą mergaitę, kuriai Pranašystė paskyrė mane papasakoti, kad Traigonas jos tėvas, – linktelėjo Neptūnas. – Jos vardas Ravena, nejaugi jūs nežinojote?  
– Ji vos vakar buvo pas mus, – staiga prakalbo Azalija.  
– Nejaugi? – jo akys išsiplėtė iš nuostabos.  
– Taip, ta pati, – pritarė Febas. – Bet mes tik dabar sužinojome, kitaip būtume geriau ją prižiūrėję.  
– Kur ji? Ar jai viskas gerai?  
– Nežinome, radome ją paplūdimyje be sąmonės, bet vakar naktį ji pabėgo. Kodėl tu ne su ja? Jeigu ji ieško vartų į Nebūties pasaulį, tu turėtum jai padėti, ar ne?  
– Taip, bet... ilga istorija, papasakosiu kitą kartą. Dabar privalau kuo greičiau ją surasti, tikriausiai ji jau bus arti vartų.  
– Palauk, argi tu negali pajusti jos energijos? – nustebo Febas.  
– Ne, kodėl klausi?  
– Vakar mes jutome. Jos energija kol kas labai silpna, bet susikaupus tikrai pavyktų rasti.  
– Ačiū, jūs man labai padėjote, – džiaugėsi Neptūnas ir minutėlę pamindžikavo aplinkui. – Beje, Febai... jeigu jau prakalbome apie Pranašystę, kiek gi tau metų?  
Vyras kiek nustebo išgirdęs klausimą, bet paskui jo veide atsirado šypsena.  
– Taip ir žinojau, kad kada nors paklausi. Gaila, bet aš ir pats negaliu pasakyti.  
– Kaip tai? – suraukė antakius berniukas.  
– Kadaise aš buvau Pranašysčių dievas, o dievai yra nemirtingi ir neskaičiuoja savo metų. Leida taip pat buvo su manimi, mes padėjome dievams kurti pasaulį ir pranašavome žmonių likimus, bet kai prasidėjo Pirmasis Visatų karas, mūsų dieviškos galios buvo atimtos ir mes ėmėme gyventi kaip žmonės. Dar tada, kai buvau dievas, galėjau matyti labai tolimus ateities įvykius ir netgi paties Traigono gimimą. Norėdamas padėti Ravenai nubrėžiau tunelių planus ir viską, ką ji turės daryti, norėdama išvaduoti Arelą. Deja, kai mano atmintis buvo ištrinta, galime pasikliauti tik tomis knygomis, aš ir pats dar ne visas jas perskaičiau.  
– Bet kaip tu sužinojai, kad praeityje buvai dievas, jei tavo atmintis buvo ištrinta?  
– Naujos pranašystės iš kitų pranašų, informacija, labai paprasta, kai sudėlioji visus taškus. Be to, „senasis aš“ norėjo, kad „dabartinis aš“ sužinotų savo praeitį ir paliko ženklų, kad ir tą nuotrauką vienoje iš tų knygų, kurią tikriausiai matei. Bet jis niekada neminėjo Ravenos vardo, todėl mes iki šiol nežinojome.  
– Taip, tada man kilo daugybė klausimų, bet dabar viską suprantu.  
Pasikalbėję jie pagaliau suruošė Bastūną. Apžergęs jį, Neptūnas nujojo keliu palei mišką. Surasti Ravenos energijos jam nepavyko, tad valandų valandas klausinėjo žmonių, ar nematė mergaitės su žyme ant kaktos. Bet veltui, jos nebuvo nė ženklo.  
Berniuko veide buvo galima įžvelgti vis didėjantį nerimą ir nuovargį. Nusprendęs pailsėti ir atsigaivinti nuo karščio, jis nutolo nuo gyvenviečių ir įlindo į miško tankmę. Nušokęs nuo Bastūno dar patikrino balnakrepšį, bet maisto atsargos buvo menkos, o vanduo jau baigėsi.  
– Prakeikimas, – sumurmėjo ir paglostė mustango karčius. – Nesijaudink, vandens mes kur nors rasime.  
Neptūnas apsigręžė ir įsiklausė. Bastūnas ramiai stovėjo ant tako ir mosuodamas uodega baidė pradėjusius jį pulti uodus. Pro tankius medžius beveik neprasiskverbė saulė, tik keli spinduliai pasiekė žemę.  
Pastovėjęs dar minutėlę, berniukas užsimerkė ir susikaupęs vėl pabandė surasti Ravenos energiją. Tačiau šįkart jis tai darė kitaip. Ilgiau, tarsi mėgindamas įsiklausyti į kiekvieną garsą aplinkui, rasti kiekvieną gyvą padarą. Jo galvoje plaukė įvairūs vaizdiniai, miškai ir miestai, gatvės pilnos žmonių, upės ir ežerai. Bet galiausiai jis pamatė tai, ko jam reikėjo labiausiai. Nuo veido iškart dingo nerimo šešėlis, tad užšokęs ant Bastūno, jis ir vėl leidosi į kelią.


	29. Chapter 29

Ravenos akių vokai buvo labai sunkūs, ji atsigavo lėtai, kurį laiką manydama, kad sapnuoja, nors jau buvo realybėje. Miglotai prisiminė kažkokius įvykius, bet nesugebėjo surinkti jų į visumą. Visą kūną skaudėjo, negalėjo pajudinti nei rankų, nei kojų.  
Atrodo, praėjo labai daug laiko, kai ji pagaliau galėjo matyti vaizdus aplink save. Medinės grindys, durys visai netoli, langas, pro kurį krito menkas šviesos spindulys. Ravena tai pabusdavo, tai vėl nugrimzdavo į negilų miegą. Bet po to sugirgždėjo durys ir į vidų kažkas įėjo. Šviesa taip spigino į akis, kad ji nesugebėjo pamatyti, bet išgirdusi balsą iškart atpažino.  
– Ar tu dar gyva?  
Tai buvo Rodžeris. Bet iš kur jis? Mergaitė bandė prisiminti kada ir kaip jį sutiko, bet veltui. Atmintis veikė labai sunkiai, diegė galvą.  
– Kur aš? – tyliai paklausė ji.  
– Nesvarbu, greitai atsidursi ten, kur tau ir vieta, – piktai atkirto jis. – Kodėl tu visuomet turi kištis ten, kur tau nereikia?  
– Ką turi omenyje? – nesuprato Ravena.  
– Tu buvai su Felicija?  
– Ką tai bendro turi su tavimi?  
– Neklausinėk, tai aš užduodu tau klausimus, – supyko Rodžeris. – Ar tu buvai su Felicija?  
Mergaitė sekundėlę galvojo ką atsakyti, nors žinojo, kad išduoti jos negali.  
– Nepažįstu jokios Felicijos.  
– Nemeluok, aš žinau. Buvo sunku tave sekti, kai tavo galios aktyvuojasi tik kartais, bet aš Feliciją taip pat radau, kai ji buvo su tavimi.  
– Tu žinojai, kad aš meluosiu, – sušnypštė Ravena. – Kam tada klausinėji?  
Rodžeris įtūžęs pakėlė ją nuo grindų ir pažvelgė tiesiai į akis. Mergaitė stengėsi nerodyti savo baimės. Ir taip ilgai teko kęsti jo užgauliojimus, daugiau nebenorėjo būti jo žeminama. Šį kartą niekas negalėjo jos išgelbėti, tad turėjo daryti tai pati.  
– Jau labai seniai norėjau sužinoti kokia tu esi, – šyptelėjo Rodžeris. – Kas slepiasi už tos nekaltos mergaitės, kuri savyje nešioja demoną. Kas atsitiks, kai tas demonas atsiskleis. Ar jis mane nužudys? Ar man teks jį nužudyti pirmam? Kiek galios gali atlaikyti toks silpnas kūnas kaip tavo? Ar negali sunaikinti tavęs pačios?  
Jo balsas buvo toks pilnas neapykantos, kad Ravena nenorom išsigando, tačiau Rodžeris vis dar laikė ją savo plieninėmis rankomis.  
– Koks atsitiktinumas, ar ne? – nelaukdamas, kol ji atsakys, kalbėjo vyras. – Pabėgusi iš namų tu sutinki būtent Feliciją, taip? Manai, aš nežinau, kas čia vyksta?  
– Aš nesuprantu, ką nori pasakyti.  
Kad ir kaip Ravena stengėsi nerodyti savo baimės, jos balsas drebėjo, o Rodžeris tuo mėgavosi labiausiai. Numetęs ją ant grindų, jis ratu apėjo aplink.  
– Surišta, bejėgė, štai kaip tu atrodai, – pasišaipė jis. – Būtent todėl Lina tavęs nenužudė, bet nemanyk, kad aš tavęs pasigailėsiu žinodamas, kas tu esi iš tikrųjų. Žinau, kodėl sutikai Feliciją – tave pas ją pasiuntė Lina. Ji visą laiką žinojo kur ji, tik melavo man, bet dabar viskas mano rankose, aš jus perpratau.  
– Tu klysti, – paprieštaravo Ravena. – Aš pabėgau iš namų paslapčia.  
– Tikrai? – Rodžeris stabtelėjo, jo akys prisimerkė. – Gerai, sakyk ką nori, vienaip ar kitaip aš išsiaiškinsiu, ar tu man sakai tiesą. Net jei teks tave kankinti.  
– Kodėl tu manęs taip nekenti?  
– Geras klausimas, bet čia klausinėju aš, o tu atsakai.  
Ravena ėmė muistytis, bandydama ištrūkti iš virvių, bet jos tik dar stipriau suveržė jai rankas ir kojas.  
– Matai, aš tau sakiau, kad tavo kūnas silpnas, – vyras pasilenkė prie pat jos, pakišo pirštus po smakru ir kilstelėjo galvą aukščiau, švelniai, tarsi priešais save turėtų vertingiausią brangenybę. – Aš galiu tavęs neskriausti, jeigu tu būsi gera mergaitė ir viską man pasakysi.  
– Ne, – iškošė pro dantis Ravena.  
– Gelbėji Liną, tiesa? Nori parodyti kokia ji nekalta? Gerai, tada darysime kitaip, – Rodžeris pakilo ir ėjo prie durų. – Markai, pririšk ją prie kėdės!  
Ir jis pranyko už durų. Likusi viena Ravena dar kartą pabandė ištraukti rankas iš kilpų, bet veltui. O netrukus atėjo ir Markas. Pastatęs kėdę viduryje kambario jis žengė prie mergaitės ir nužvelgė nuo galvos iki kojų. Ji iškart atpažino tą vyrą, tai buvo tas pats, kuris persekiojo ją miške, tą dieną, kai sudegė Felicijos vasarnamis.  
– Paklausyk, dar ne per vėlu pasiduoti, – jis pagriebė jai už plaukų ir pažvelgė tiesiai į akis. – Aš dar nesu toks beprotis kaip Rodžeris, bet tu pati būsi kalta, jei jis tave nužudys, aš niekuo negaliu tau padėti.  
– Gali... tu gali man padėti... – sukuždėjo Ravena. – Paleisk mane.  
Markas nutempė ją prie kėdės, pasodino ir ėmė sukti virvę aplink.  
– Ne viskas taip paprasta, kaip tu manai, – jis akimirką tylėjo. – Bet ne tau tai žinoti. Gali leistis jo kankinama, gali daryti ką nori, man tai visiškai nerūpi kol tai priklauso nuo tavęs pačios. Tavo vietoje aš pasiduočiau, net jei tai reikštų, kad aš silpnas.  
Apsukęs virvę, jis stipriai surišo, paskui atlaisvino rankas, kad pririštų jas prie porankių. Tuo metu į kambarį grįžo Rodžeris su žirklėmis rankose.  
– Jeigu nepasakysi man, kur Felicija, aš nukirpsiu tau plaukus, – juokdamasis prakalbo jis. – Bet čia tik pradžia. Jeigu nenori kentėti labiau, geriau pasakyk man dabar.  
Ravena sustingusi kurį laiką tylėjo. Kodėl jam tokia svarbi Felicija? Ką jis ketina jai padaryti ir kaip jie pažįsta vienas kitą?  
– Aš nežinau, kur ji, – galiausiai prakalbo mergaitė. – Aš net nežinau, ar ji gyva.  
– Nemeluok, tu visą laiką buvai su ja.  
– Buvau iki tol, kol nesudegė vasarnamis. Tikriausiai tu jį ir padegei.  
Rodžeris šyptelėjo.  
– Sumani mergiotė. Taip, tai aš padegiau vasarnamį, kam dabar tai slėpti?  
– Bet kodėl?  
Jis vėl apėjo aplink, įdėmiai nužvelgdamas Raveną.  
– Akivaizdu, norėjau jus atskirti, kad būtų lengviau jus sugauti po vieną, bet Felicija dingo be pėdsako.  
– Iš kur galėjai žinoti, kad pavyks mus atskirti?  
– Tiesiog pabandžiau, – gūžtelėjo pečiais jis. – Bet dabar ne apie tai. Felicija dar nemoka naudotis savo galiomis ir negali paslėpti savo energijos, bet kai vasarnamis sudegė, aš nustojau ją jausti.  
– Galbūt todėl, kad ji sudegė kartu su juo! – pasipiktinusi atkirto ji ir gavo smūgį į veidą.  
– Felicija turi galių, tokių pat, kaip ir tu! Ji negali mirti nuo paprasčiausios ugnies! Kur Lina ją laiko?  
– Aš nieko nežinau. Felicija pasiliko vasarnamyje, o man liepė bėgti. Po to aš jos nemačiau.  
Netekęs kantrybės Rodžeris ėmė kirpti Ravenai plaukus. Sruoga po sruogos vis krito ant grindų. Sukandusi dantis mergaitė nesipriešino ir guodė save, kad čia tik plaukai. Pabaigęs jis pasilenkė prie jos.  
– Na, o dabar pasakysi tiesą? O gal man nupjauti tau pirštą? Rankos ar kojos? O gal iš pradžių po vieną nuplėšti nagus?  
– Aš tau sakiau, kad nieko nežinau, – išlemeno ji. – Ir kodėl tu manai, kad mama ją slepia?  
– Užsičiaupk! Ir nevadink jos motina! – užsiplieskė jis. – Ji niekada nebuvo tavo motina, o aš nebuvau tavo tėvas. Tai per ją tu atsidūrei mūsų namuose, aš nekenčiau jos už tai, bet galiausiai supratau, kad tai tu dėl visko kalta. Jeigu tu nebūtum gimusi, ji nebūtų atėmusi iš manęs Felicijos. Aišku, tavo motina irgi kalta, kad nusprendė slėpti tave nuo Traigono. Ir kas iš to išėjo? Jis vis tiek žino kur tu.  
Ravena jam nieko neatsakė. Jos plaukai dabar buvo trumpesni, dar pakankamai tvarkingi, bet ji visuomet mėgo trumpus, jai per daug nerūpėjo. Svarbiausia dabar buvo ištrūkti. Markas vis dar stovėjo kambaryje ir visą laiką tylėjo, tačiau jo žvilgsnis išdavė, kad jis nori, jog mergaitė pagaliau pasakytų jam viską, ką žino.  
Rodžeris pasilenkė Ravenai tiesiai prie veido.  
– Nuo kada tu žinai, kas esi? Kada Lina tau pasakė?  
– Kodėl tau taip rūpi?  
Jis trenkė jai kumščiu į pilvą ir pareiškė:  
– Jeigu aš tavęs klausiu, tu privalai man atsakyti.  
Mergaitė sunkiai alsavo, stengdamasi nerėkti iš skausmo.  
– Ji man niekada nesakė, kad mano tėvas demonas, – galiausiai išspaudė.  
– Ar tu tuo tikra? Niekada nemestelėjo jokios užuominos? Kad tu kitokia ar panašiai?  
Ravena tylėjo. Buvo dienų, kai Lina paminėdavo ypatingus žmones ar tai, kad nereikia bėgti nuo stebuklingų keistų dalykų, jeigu jie nėra pavojingi, bet tiksliai nežinojo, ar tai tas pats, apie ką kalbėjo Rodžeris, tad papurtė galvą.  
– Vadinasi, tai padarė tas vaikis? – primerkė akis vyras. – Neptūnas? Labai gaila, bet jis negalėjo, nes aš pagrasinau, kad jį užmušiu.  
– Tu pažįsti Neptūną? – išsigando mergaitė. – Ką jam padarysi?  
– Nieko, – nusijuokė jis. – Gali visiškai nesijaudinti, jam pasisekė, kad liks gyvas. Man irgi, juk Traigonas nenužudys manęs už tai, kad užauginau jo vaiką. Ir tuo pačiu aš neplanuoju žudyti tavęs, man tik reikia Felicijos, ir tu žinai, kur ji. Pasakysi ar ne?


	30. Chapter 30

Neptūnas juto vis stipresnę Ravenos energiją ir džiaugėsi, kad ji jau visai netoli. Jis net stebėjosi, kad maždaug per dvi savaites ji beveik pasiekė tikslą, nors jam pačiam prireikė tik dviejų dienų. Bet Ravena keliavo pėsčiomis ir tikriausiai pirmą kartą tai darė visiškai viena.  
Berniukas visą laiką jojo taku per mišką, kuris, atrodė, niekada nesibaigs, o dabar jis brido tik dar giliau į tankmę, kur ir vedė Ravenos energija. Bet staiga pamatė kažkokį šešėlį, prabėgantį tarp medžių, ir sustabdęs žirgą nušoko žemėn. Jis nebuvo tikras, ar kažkas sekė jį, ar Raveną, bet išsitraukęs kalaviją nusliūkino tolyn.  
Staiga pajuto šalia savęs žmogų, išsigandęs apsisuko ir instinktyviai pakėlė rankoje laikomą kalaviją. Priešininko peilis nuslydo jo ašmenimis ir įsmigo į žemę. Neptūno kaklą sugniaužė galingi gniaužtai ir jis dribo ant žemės. Iš rankų iškrito ginklas ir berniukas beviltiškai bandė atpalaiduoti gerklę suspaudusius kumščius. Ėmė trūkti oro, akys apsiblausė, jėgos tartum apleido visą kūną.  
Akimirką Neptūnui pasirodė, jog dabar tikrai mirs, bet laisvąja ranka užčiuopęs akmenį iš visų jėgų vožė juo užpuolikui, o gniaužtams atsileidus persivertė ant nugaros ir nuspyrė jį šalin. Jie pakilo nuo žemės vienu metu. Tik tada Neptūnas pamatė, kad vaikinas vos keliais metais vyresnis už jį.  
– Ko čia slampinėji? – piktai paklausė jis.  
– O kodėl tu mane persekioji? – neatlyžo Neptūnas.  
– Čia privati teritorija. Jeigu pasiklydai, išėjimas ten, – parodė į tą pusę, iš kurios berniukas ką tik atėjo.  
Neptūnas jau sukosi į kitą pusę, bet staiga švystelėjo kalaviju ir kirto jaunuoliui per kojas. Tas dejuodamas susmuko ant žemės.  
– Kam tu slepi Raveną? – piktai paklausė ir pasilenkęs ištiesė priešais veidą aštrius ašmenis. – Aš žinau, kad ji čia, jaučiu jos energiją. Jeigu nepasakysi, nukentėsi labiau.  
Vaikinas minutėlę spoksojo į kalaviją. Net ir su peiliu galėjo padaryti priešininkui daug žalos, bet negalėjo pajudinti kojų ir pabėgti.  
– Tai padariau ne aš, o Rodžeris, – galiausiai prakalbo. – Jis bando išgauti iš jos kažkokią informaciją.  
– Rodžeris? – kilstelėjo antakius Neptūnas. – Kokią informaciją?  
– Nežinau, tai ne mano reikalas, aš jam tik padedu.  
– Kiek jūsų yra?  
– Tik keturiese, Rodžeris su savo broliu, aš ir dar viena moteris.  
Berniukas apsisuko ir nuėjo, vis dar rankose laikydamas ginklą. Pasiekęs seną medinį namelį pasislėpė už krūmų ir pabandė ką nors įžiūrėti kieme, bet aplinkui nebuvo nė gyvos dvasios. Neptūnas žinojo, kad jam niekada nepavyks įveikti Rodžerio ir išvaduoti Ravenos, tad kurį laiką tupėjo ir kūrė planą. Geriausia būtų išsiversti be kovos ir išvesti Raveną paslapčia, kaip darė Gordonas ir Lina vaduodami jį, bet pirmiausia reikėjo ją rasti ir laukti, kol Rodžeris su savo pakalikais praras budrumą ar paliks ją vieną. Jeigu paliks.  
Berniukas stengėsi pajusti Rodžerio energiją, bet nepavyko, tikriausiai ją maskavo taip pat gerai, kaip ir jis. Šyptelėjęs Neptūnas ėmė slinkti arčiau namo, vis slėpdamasis už medžių ir krūmų. Pagaliau pasiekė tvorą ir įsitikinęs, kad pro langus niekam nepavyks pamatyti, vikriai peršoko į kitą pusę ir prigludo prie sienos. Tada ėmė slinkti į kitą pusę, kur turėtų būti paradinės durys. Staiga išgirdo balsus.  
– Kodėl tu negali apie tai pasikalbėti su pačia Lina?  
– Manai, kad ji man pasakys? Kur kas lengviau bus manipuliuoti Ravena, o ne ja.  
– Mergaitė taip pat nesako, be to, mes negalime jos ilgai laikyti, bet kada gali sužinoti Traigonas. Tu ir taip daug kartų nepaklusai, šįkart jis tavęs nepasigailėtų.  
– Pabandyti verta, mes dar turime laiko, – akimirką truko tyla. – Po šimts, kur Edenas? Aš liepiau jam tik patikrinti, ar aplinkui švaru.  
Neptūnas įsitempė. Vienas iš vyrų tikrai buvo Rodžeris, o kitas tikriausiai jo brolis. Tas, apie kurį jie kalbėjo, gulėjo miške su sužeistomis kojomis, tačiau berniukas suko galvą, kur galėtų būti moteris, kurią jis minėjo. Gal viduje prie Ravenos? Viena buvo aišku, kad jis turėjo paskubėti, kol jie nesurado savo bendražygio.  
Pasigirdo užsiveriančios durys. Neptūnas pribėgo prie jų ir truputį palaukęs vos vos pravėrė. Koridoriuje buvo tuščia, balsai girdėjosi tik kambaryje. Jis lėtai žengė į vidų ir pritūpęs, slėpdamasis už baldų, priartėjo prie durų. Jos buvo plačiai atlapotos, tad galėjo viską aiškiai matyti. Kambario viduryje, prie kėdės pririšta sėdėjo Ravena, o vyrai buvo pasilenkę prie jos, berniukas matė tik jų nugaras. Mergaitės veidas buvo kruvinas, ji sėdėjo užsimerkusi, bet staiga, lyg būtų pajutusi, atsimerkė ir apstulbusi pažvelgė tiesiai į jį. Bet tuoj supratusi, kad pagrobėjai gali rasti Neptūną, nusuko akis.  
Rodžeris pakilo.  
– Gerai, paruošiu jai karstą, o tu rask Edeną.  
– O kur Gertrūda?  
– Pasiunčiau į Tamsos tvirtovę, kad užlaikytų Traigoną. Prisimeni, jis norėjo, kad ji jam tarnautų, kol jie tai aptars, Traigonas nematys, ką veikia jo duktė.  
Markas irgi pakilo. Kol jie dar neišėjo, Neptūnas užbėgo laiptais į antrą aukštą ir pritūpė šalia turėklų. Iš ten jis gerai matė paradines duris ir sulaikęs kvėpavimą laukė. Širdis taip stipriai daužėsi, kad atrodė, jog išduos jo slėptuvę. Karstas? Kodėl jie paminėjo karstą? Ar planavo nužudyti ir palaidoti Raveną miške? Bet ne, juk pats Rodžeris sakė, kad Traigonas negali žinoti apie jos pagrobimą, vadinasi, nužudyti jos taip pat nerizikuos.  
Bet nebuvo kada galvoti, durys pagaliau užsitrenkė. Neptūnas nedelsdamas nubėgo laiptais ir puolė į kambarį, kuriame buvo Ravena.  
– Neptūnai! – pamačiusi draugą džiaugsmingai riktelėjo ji. – Kaip tu čia patekai?  
– Vėliau, dabar turime dingti iš čia, – sukuždėjo jis ir drebančiomis iš jaudulio rankomis ėmė laisvinti ją iš virvių. – Jie gali grįžti bet kurią akimirką.  
Pabaigęs laisvinti rankas, jis ėmėsi liemens ir kojų. Netrukus mergaitė buvo laisva.  
– Ar gali eiti pati? Saugiau būtų lipti pro langą, toje pusėje palikau savo žirgą.  
Ravena linktelėjo. Berniukas padėjo jai atsistoti ir jau buvo bevedantis prie lango, bet staiga sukilo stipri vėjo banga ir vaikai krito ant grindų.  
– Pričiupau žiurkę spąstuose. Taip ir žinojau, kad čia tu.  
Nors svaigo galva, Neptūnas pakėlė galvą ir pamatė Rodžerį. Jis stovėjo ištiesęs į priekį ranką, su švytinčiomis akimis ir plačia šypsena veide. Truputį toliau už jo stovėjo ir Markas.  
– Paleisk Raveną, – sunkiai kildamas sušnypštė Neptūnas.  
– Tik tada, kai tave užmušiu.  
Jis puolė artyn užsimodamas durklu, bet Neptūnas atrėmė kirtį kalaviju ir tuoj pat atšoko, išvengdamas antrojo. Markas pripuolė prie berniuko, trenkė jam per veidą, o kai jis nugriuvo, prispaudė prie grindų ir užlaužė ranką.  
– Matai? Tu manęs vieno nesugebi įveikti, kaip susidorosi su dviem? – pasišaipė Rodžeris ir spyrė jam į šoną.  
Ravena tuo metu vis dar gulėjo ant grindų ir pasibaisėjusi žiūrėjo į tai, kas vyksta. Pirmą kartą jai teko matyti, kaip Neptūnas naudojasi kalaviju, bet kad ir koks jis atrodė stiprus ir nenugalimas, vis tiek pralaimėjo Rodžeriui. Tai atrodė neįtikėtina ir tuo pačiu skaudu. Mergaitė pyko ant jo, kad buvo toks blogas, kad mušė jos draugą ir padegė vasarnamį. Jeigu ne jis, dabar jos su Felicija jau būtų pasiekusios Nebūties pasaulio vartus. Ji nekentė Rodžerio už tai, kad niekada jos nemylėjo ir už viską viską, ko dar nepadarė, bet ketina padaryti. Pykčio kamuolys kažkur po krūtine vis augo ir stiprėjo. Ravena netgi galėjo tai jausti ir jai atrodė, kad šiuo metu ji stipriausia pasaulyje.  
Iš lėto pakilo. Rodžeris nustebęs pažvelgė į ją ir jo akys išsiplėtė iš siaubo. Iš grindų, ten kur stovėjo Ravena, kilo vėjas. Kas sekundę jis stiprėjo, aplinkui vartydamas daiktus ir spirale kildamas aukštyn. Mergaitė stovėjo tvirtai, su išsiskleidusiais kaip vėduoklė plaukais ir raudonai žibančiomis akimis.  
– Ravena! – Neptūnas ištrūko iš Marko gniaužtų ir bandė prieiti, bet stipri vėjo banga bloškė jį tolyn. Apvirtęs kūliais berniukas trenkėsi į sieną ir prarado sąmonę.  
Rodžeris ir Markas stovėjo atokiau, bet sustabdyti jos nedrįso. Netrukus pradėjo drebėti žemė, o medinis namelis griūti, netvirtos lentos iš antro aukšto krito žemyn, bet nė viena jų Ravenos nepalietė, nes ji buvo sūkurio centre. Ir trokšte troško atkeršyti. Dar niekada nejautė nieko stipresnio, tik tas vienintelis troškimas užnuodijo jai protą, o po akimirkos ji žengė iš sūkurio ir ištiesė į priekį rankas...  
Neptūnas pabudo po kelių valandų, kai viskas jau buvo pasibaigę. Pasiglostęs skaudamą galvą iš lėto pakilo ir apsidairė. Ravena gulėjo toje pačioje vietoje, kurioje buvo sukėlusi sūkurį, o Rodžeris ir Markas prie – sienos, tarp daugybės nuolaužų, tačiau neatrodė sužeisti. Nustebęs jis kurį laiką bandė suprasti, kaip visa tai įvyko, paskui priėjo prie mergaitės ir ėmė ją žadinti. Tačiau ji nepabudo. Neptūnas turėjo kuo greičiau iš čia nešdintis, tad išnešė ją pro duris. Pasiekęs Bastūną pirmiausia užkėlė draugę, paskui užsėdo pats, ir paragintas žirgas visu greičiu nuskuodė tolyn.


	31. Chapter 31

Kai Ravena pramerkė akis, jau buvo nebe košmare, o realybėje. Tai, kas įvyko, atrodė lyg slogus sapnas. Ji minutėlę gulėjo įsivaizduodama, kad vis dar gyvena pas Liną, bet galiausiai įsisąmonino esanti nežinia kur ir staigiai atsisėdusi apsidairė. Tuo metu į kambarį įėjo Neptūnas.  
– Ravena! – nudžiugo jis. – Kad tu žinotum, kaip aš jaudinausi, net keturias dienas gulėjai be sąmonės.  
– Keturias dienas? – nustebo ji. – Kas atsitiko?  
– Nejaugi neprisimeni?  
– Nelabai, papasakok.  
– Na... – nutęsė berniukas. – Tu buvai pakliuvusi pas Rodžerį, tą tikriausiai prisimeni, o po to panaudojai savo galias, kad išgelbėtum mane.  
– Panaudojau savo galias?  
– Taip, tik tu jų nesuvaldei ir aš taip pat nukentėjau. Bet man nieko blogo nenutiko, tik keli įdrėskimai, – šyptelėjo jis. – Kai aš pabudau, Rodžeris ir Markas gulėjo be sąmonės, tad kuo skubiau išgabenau tave iš miško. Ar tu prisimeni, ką jiems padarei?  
– Ne, visiškai nieko, – papurtė galvą Ravena. – Ar tu manai... kad aš juos...  
– Nebijok, jie gyvi, bet tikriausiai tik dar labiau trokšta tavo mirties, – berniukas prisėdo šalia. – Tau nėra ko bijoti, tu nesi viena.  
– Bet jie gali susekti mane pagal energiją, – aiktelėjo ji. – Mano galios atsiskleidė, o aš dar nemoku jų valdyti ir negaliu užgniaužti kaip tu.  
– Žinau, bet gali dėl to nesijaudinti, kol tu gulėjai be sąmonės, aš radau burtą, kuris gali užgniaužti energiją, ir dabar niekas negali tavęs pajusti. Aišku, burtai tik laikini, kiekvieną dieną turiu užburti tave iš naujo. Būtų geriausia išmokyti tave pačią, tad tai ir padarysime, kai atgausi visas jėgas.  
– Ačiū, kad dėl manęs taip stengiesi, – susigraudinusi mergaitė minutėlę spoksojo į langą, pro kurį krito saulės spinduliai. – Bet kaip tu pabėgai? Juk buvai pakliuvęs į nelaisvę, mačiau, kaip tas vyras tave nusinešė.  
– Man padėjo Lina ir Gordonas. Jeigu ne jie, nežinia, kur dabar tu būtum.  
– Ar tu atgabenai mane atgal į Krištolo rūmus?  
– Ne, mes tik slepiamės netoliese. Privalėjome grįžti į Žvejų kaimelį, nes mums reikia dar šį tą rasti, kad būtume galutinai pasirengę. Be to, slėpdami energiją mes bandysime apgauti Traigoną ir keliausime prie Nebūties pasaulio vartų kitu keliu, kurio jis nežino, nes neužblokavo.  
– Tikrai?  
– Taip, jis tikisi, kad mes eisime pro Krištolo rūmų tunelį, tą užverstą akmenimis. Štai kodėl jį užblokavo.  
– Įėjimas į Nebūties pasaulį yra ten?  
– Taip, aš ir pats labai dėl to nustebau.  
– Bet kad mes eisime pro kažkokį kitą įėjimą, dar nereiškia, kad Traigonas manys, jog mes pasidavėme ir nelauks mūsų prie Nebūties pasaulio vartų, tiesa?  
– Akivaizdu, bet jis bent jau netrukdys keliauti. Galbūt mes pasieksime vartus greičiau, nei jis supras, kad mes jį apgavome, – dar kartą nusišypsojo berniukas. – Jeigu ne Gordonas, mes neturėtume antros žemėlapio dalies, kurioje ir yra nurodytas tas slaptas kelias. Febas visą laiką norėjo mus juo nuvesti.  
– Febas?! – staiga pašoko Ravena. – Ar ne tas pats, pas kurį lankiausi, kai mane persekiojo Rodžeris?!  
Neptūnas nemirksėdamas minutėlę tylėjo.  
– Taip, tas pats, mano globėjas. Užsukau pas jį pasiimti savo žirgo ir atsitiktinai sužinojau, kad tu irgi ten buvai. Febas pirmas pajuto tavo energiją ir padėjo man tave susekti.  
– Suprantu... – nežinodama ką pasakyti nutęsė mergaitė. – Bet tai reiškia, kad aš ėjau pavojingu keliu, nes veidrodis man rodė ne tą...  
– Ne, jis tik rodė tau kelią pas mamą. Gerai, kad Gordonas laiku viską išsiaiškino.  
– Bet dabar aš neturiu veidrodžio, Rodžeris jį kažkur paslėpė.  
– Nesijaudink, mes jį kaip nors susigrąžinsime, o dabar apie tai negalvok ir pailsėk. Pasikalbėsime vėliau.  
Vaikai kurį laiką tylėjo. Ravena žiūrėjo į savo rankas, o Neptūnas į ją, negalėdamas atsidžiaugti, kad pagaliau ją surado.  
– Neptūnai... – graudžiai prabilo ji ir stipriai jį apkabino. – Ar tu gali man atleisti?  
– Už ką? – sutriko jis.  
– Už tai, kad padėdamas man pakliuvai į pavojų. Ir už tai, kad aš tavęs neišgelbėjau.  
– Man buvo lemta tapti tavo sergėtoju ir aš noriu juo būti. Svarbiausia, kad mums nieko nenutiko ir dabar mes vėl esame kartu.  
– Ačiū, – mergaitė nusibraukė skruostais riedančias ašaras. – Tu esi mano geriausias draugas, kuriuo galiu besąlygiškai pasitikėti. Toks geras ir rūpestingas...  
– Gali prašyti manęs bet ko, juk tau reikės įveikti dar daugybę sunkumų.  
– Žinau, – nedrąsiai pratarė Ravena.  
Kurį laiką tvyrojo tyla, paskui berniukas lėtai priartėjo ir suėmęs jos kumštį suspaudė savo saujose.  
– Nesijaudink, pažadu niekada tavęs nenuvilti, – tyliai ištarė jis. – Niekada.  
– Ravena tik nusišypsojo ir atsakė:  
– Aš taip pat padarysiu bet ką, kad mes visi būtume laimingi. Gali dėl to visiškai neabejoti.

_Pirmos dalies pabaiga_


End file.
